Duplicity and Love
by tinaababy
Summary: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you drive someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. E/B, AU/AH, Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Someone told me that when inspiration strikes it is better to write it down. I do that probably way too often. :)

If you've seen **How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days** then you know this shit will be funny. And I'm telling you now: There are a few key scenes that I'll work into the story, however; I have taken some creative libirties and changed a few things just to make this story my own. It's very loosely based on the movie. Rated M for swearing and other stuff... nothing hardcore though.

Thanks to my beta, _staceygirl aka jackbauer_. She has done a wonderful job working on this and making sure my ramblings make sense. If you aren't reading her current story **Good Enough** then go scurry over to my profile and look at my favorites; it's listed under there. You'll love it. It's got FBIward and Nurse Bella.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella POV

The light scraping of my heels on the concrete sidewalk and the hustle and bustle of people made me dread coming to work day after day. All the coffee I consumed before reaching my workplace did not help to relieve my annoyance. I really disliked my job, and what's worse, I felt guilty for disliking my it. Some people don't even have a job, and here I was complaining about what some women would deem the coolest job around.

I was a writer. Well, I'd like to have called myself one, but my varied pieces of work said otherwise. I wrote for a very popular woman's magazine call Poise. Itwasa modern fashion forward magazine specializing in fashion, beauty, health, and men. It was swanky, but not thought provoking.

I'd been here for almost a year, and for the life of me I wished I worked at a better magazine. Don't get me wrong, the magazine was great if you're interested in the topics it provides. I, however, was much more interested in political science and world news. My dream was to work for Newsweek or Time or US News and World Report. The main reason I wasn't working at any of those places was because Poise hired me when I needed it. After I got my Masters in Journalism, I was in desperate need of a job and all my dream options weren't hiring, but Poise was. So there I was on another Friday. Thank goodness it was the end of the week.

I pushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and stepped into the overcrowded elevator. The early smell of body heat was slightly overwhelming, and I silently wished the elevator would go five times faster so I could get to my cubicle and detoxify myself from all these people.

After what seemed like minutes, I finally left the elevator and made a beeline for my cubicle on the 18th floor.

"Good morning Bella," Angela Webber greeted me. I liked Angela. She was a year or two older than me and had been working here for about two years. She was nice and quiet and very smart. We got along very well.

"Hey Angela," I said. "We still on for tonight?"

Angela, our friend and co-worker Jessica, and I were having a girls night out. Dinner, clubbing, the usual.

"Definitely," she replied. "Jessica is going to need it."

"Oh no," I whined. "Not again."

Angela followed me to my cubicle and nodded sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's that time again."

Great. Just great. As if today couldn't have been any more shittier, Jessica had to be home with a broken heart.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

Angela leaned against my doorway or what could have passed as a doorway if I had door…

"Yesterday night. He did it over the telephone."

"That sucks," I said sadly. "So I guess it's my turn to fetch her in time for the meeting."

"Yup. But that's not till later. Anyways, I'm going to finish up my piece. See you in a few."

"Later," I said lazily.

Our monthly staff meeting was today and luckily it didn't start till eleven. I enjoyed our monthly meetings. They were a bit unconventional, but overall okay. Our editor, Tanya Denali is very enthusiastic and sometimes a bit overbearing, but I admit she did a fantastic job at keeping everyone on their toes.

While Angela went to her desk, I set my purse down and powered up my computer. My morning ritual consisted of checking my e-mail and getting my article ready to be sent out to publishing. After I worked on the computer, I would get up and go get a mid morning snack. Then Angela and I would chat till the meeting time.

Fifteen minutes into answering some of my fan mail (yes, I'm actually quite surprised I even have any), I felt my eyes closing. Ugh. I hate Fridays and what I hate worse is when I don't even have the interest and strength to stumble along like the rest of my co-workers.

"Hey," I said getting up from my seat and poking my head out of my cubicle to speak to Angela. "I'm going to get a granola bar. Do you want something from the machines?"

Angela tried to suppress a smirk. "So it's one of those days, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll take the chocolate chip please."

"K. I'll be back in a few."

I selected the slightly healthier granola bar with oatmeal. I was tempted to get the chocolate chip one but thought better of it. It's too early in the morning for chocolate I silently scolded myself.

I set Angela's bar on her desk and walked back to mine.

Sitting down with my snack in hand I opened up a Word document and scanned to see if I needed to add any last minute touches on my latest How To: article. This one was called How To: Get a Better Body in 7 Days. I'd had to really commit to exercising and eating healthy in order to write a good article. One other thing I disliked about my work is that I have to actually be determined and committed to my How To articles. I write by example.

Even though I complained about my job a lot there were certain parts I did like about working at Poise. Besides having two good friends who I got to work with. I usually liked the how my articles turned out and enjoyed the process of writing them.

After finishing up my granola bar, I printed a coy of my How To article for Tanya to look over. After she gave me the 'go' sign, I'd send it to the publishers.

The morning picked up and by ten thirty, Kate, another co-worker, announced that our staff meeting would start at eleven on the dot.

Sighing, I got up from my chair and waltzed over to Angela.

"You get the coffee, and I'll get Jessica."

"Here," Angela replied and handed me a bag. "Samples. Make sure she uses the concealer."

"Good thinking," I said. "Alright wish me luck."

"You'll be fine. Just tell her I'm getting her a White Chocolate latte, and if that doesn't work just drag her."

"Excellent plan," I laughed. "Okay I'm out of here."

I slung my purse over my shoulder and headed for the elevators. Once I hit the lobby area, I made a beeline for the parking structure and easily found my Ford Focus.

Jessica lived close to work and I was grateful that I didn't have to drive far. When I pulled up at her complex, I sucked in a breath and gave myself a pep talk.

_Okay, you can do this. We've all been through tough breakups before… Jessica more so than others and that's okay! She's your friend Bella, and it's your turn (again) to pick her back up._

I knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I knocked again and still no answer.

"Jessica! It's me Bella!" I called through the door. "Open up please!"

Another minute passed, and then finally she opened the door.

Jessica looked like hell. Her hair was in a messy knot falling from the top of her head. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her nose was pink.

"Jess," I said consolingly. I stepped through her door way and gave her a hug. "Look today the sun's out, and we have a staff meeting! And you know what that means, White Chocolate latte!"

"Bella, I don't think I can get out. I'm going back to bed."

"No!" I cried. I gently took her arm and said, "We will fix your love life after the staff meeting. You need to be there Jessica, and I will not watch your career die because of some guy."

Jessica looked appalled. "He's not just some guy. He's the one."

"Okay, he's the one. And I promise I will be all ears for you after the staff meeting. Please, Jessica, you know Tanya can be a hard ass."

"You're right," she conceded. "It just hurts so much!" she wailed.

"And it will hurt less during lunchtime," I replied. "Come on, you need to get dressed, and here are some samples that Angela gave me. Make sure you put concealer on, okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Now we have fifteen minutes, and then we need to be out of here."

I followed her to her bedroom and went to her closet. I picked a white pleated skirt and a pink v-neck sweater.

"Here," I said tossing her the clothes. "Wear this. You'll feel better."

Jessica took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged and looked slightly better. I got up and took the knot out from her head.

I worked silently, and within minutes I had her hair hanging down and tangle free. Jessica gave me a smile of thanks, and we headed out to my car. Once inside the confines of my Focus, Jessica burst into tears, and I automatically handed her my tissue box. After she dried her eyes, she rummaged through the bag of samples that Angela provided and set to work on her makeup.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" she groaned. "We had such a wonderful connection and then all of a sudden it's over! I am so confused!"

I parked the car and looked at her. Jessica has a tendency to fall in love easily. She falls fast and hard and more often than not, she ends up heartbroken.

"Well," I said contemplating,. "maybe he just needs some space. You know guys don't like to be smothered."

"But if he wants space, he could've just told me. Why did he have to end it?"

"I don't know Jess. But we'll get to the bottom of this later, okay? Angela is meeting us with coffee!"

"Thanks Bella. I'm so glad I have you to pull me back to reality."

"What are friends for?" I smiled.

We got out of the car and went to the lobby. There, was Angela with a tray of drinks. She gave me my mint mocha frap, and Jessica took her white chocolate latte.

"I am so mystified!" Jessica burst out again. "Mike is the one, girls. I know he is."

"What happened?" Angela asked softly.

We got inside the elevator and Jessica told us she really fell for this Mike guy. He was tall with a baby cute face and sapphire blue eyes.

"And when I told him I loved him, he just smiled at me and I knew he felt it too."

"When did you tell him?" I asked.

Jessica hesitated, "After five days."

I narrowed my eyes.

She sighed, "Two."

"Jessica!" Angela and I chastised her.

"I felt sentimental," she huffed.

"Okay, then what happened?" Angela asked as we stepped out of the elevator.

"He got all weird and busy, and I kept calling him and calling him…"

"You kept calling him?" We chanted.

"Yes, but he doesn't have caller I.D!" she insisted. "Oh well, it's over. I blew it."

Neither Angela nor I answered. It was clear to us that Jessica did quite a number on Mike, and this problem would have to wait till after work.

The three of us went upstairs to the conference room, at least that's what the little sign on the wall says, but inside it's more like a lounge. There are couches, chaises, coffee tables, and chairs. Tanya liked for our meetings to be in a calm and stress free environment, her words not mine.

Angela, Jessica, and I sat on one of the couches and slipped our heels off. Rule number one in Tanya Denali's meetings was that no one wore shoes during the meeting. Rule number two was that everyone had a drink or ate some of the snacks that she provided. I'm happy to say she provided good snacks and not the cheap stuff you got from Costco.

"Welcome everyone!" Tanya said brightly. "Shoes off, and let's all gather together. Kate, how's your piece on the herbal skincare that gives out rashes?"

Eww. For the next ten or so minutes I closed my ears. Some of the topics could be quite enlightening, but others were scary.

"What's next with How To with Bella?"

My head snapped at Tanya. "My finished draft for How To: Get A Better Body in Five Days is finished." I handed her my paper. "Just needs your okay."

"Excellent," said Tanya skimming through it. "Send me a copy via e-mail and I'll have it to publishing by then end of the day. Have you thought about your next piece?"

"Ummm.. No," I admitted.

"Well brainstorm some ideas. We need to get a head start. Jessica, were is your health article? I haven't received it in my inbox."

Jessica looked down at her shoes sheepishly. "Umm, I don't have it finished yet, Tanya."

"Why not?" Tanya asked.

"I… haven't been able.."

"She got dumped again," Kate interjected.

I gave Kate a hard look. That just wasn't cool.

"Oh no!" Tanya sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Jessica."

"Thanks Tanya," she mumbled in response.

"How are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"I haven't slept all night. I've been crying almost all day, and I haven't eaten."

"Good for you!" Tanya cheered. "This is just another experience worth writingabout."

"Tanya, I can't write about my personal life," Jessica said horrified.

"I understand," Tanya replied. "Who here is willing to write about Jessica's personal life?"

Kate immediately threw her hand in the air. Jessica looked like she wanted to die.

The words were out of my mouth before I registered what I said.

"I'll do it."

The room fell silent, and Tanya turned her attention back to me. She arched her brow and motioned for me to continue.

"Look at Jessica," I started. "She's a beautiful and bubbly young woman. Any man would be so lucky to have her, but she makes all the typical mistakes that drive men away." I gave Jessica a sorry look, and she nodded in understanding. "A lot of our readers go through heartache just like Jessica. I could do a little experiment. I'll find a guy and do everything that drives men away in relationships. I could take notes, and it'll be a how to date in reverse."

"Fantastic! I love it!" Tanya said. "How To: Lose A Guy in Ten Days."

"Ten days?"

"Five is too short, and we go to press in twelve."

"Oh."

"Well, it's settled," Tanya said. "As soon as we're done here, I want you to go scouting around for a guy. I want this story ready for next month's issue, which we'll be getting ready next week."

"I'm on it Tanya," I promised.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. I blocked everyone out and started to think about what I had just done. All I wanted to do was to help Jessica and have her keep any ounce of dignity she had left in tact. Now, I found myself in a project that I wasn't sure I was qualified for.

Me? Date a guy as an experiment? Could I really do this?

After the meeting, I walked down the stairs with Angela and Jessica trailing right behind me.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for your help back there," Jessica said gratefully. "I don't know what I would do if Kate ended up writing about my business…"

"You don't have to thank me, Jessica. I'm happy to do it," I half lied.

I went to my cubicle and shut the computer off. I gathered some of my papers and folders and walked over to Angela's desk.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," she answered and waved her arms for Jessica to follow us.

We took my car to a nearby Thai restaurant. It was small and lucky for us not crowded at all. The three of us sat in a booth and ordered two Thai iced coffee's and a Thai iced tea.

Jessica and Angela frequented this eatery often, and on my first day at Poise they offered to take me to lunch and brought me here. Now, the three of us eat lunch here about three times a week.

We all had our usual dishes: Pad Thai, Tom Yam Goong, (which is a spicy shrimp soup) and the Phad Kaphroa.

As soon as our drinks came, Angela suggested that Jessica take the time now to tell us about Mike.

By now both Angela and I were used to Jessica's love struck disease. She often fell in love easily, but went about dating the wrong way.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she cried. "I find an amazing guy and then before we can even reach our two week mark he's gone!"

"Jess," said Angela hesitantly. "Did you ever think that maybe you were overzealous?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica somewhat worriedly.

"Well, honey, it's always the same thing. You meet a guy, and he's the one. You go on a date and start forming the wedding in your mind before you reach dessert. And…"

I had to cut Angela off now, before she really stuck her foot in her mouth.

"What Angela is trying to say Jess, is that guys look at dating differently than girls. To us, or to some of us, it's about finding the right guy to settle down with, but to guys it's all about having a good time. And their good time is different than our good time. You have to remember that subtlety works better with men."

"Do you think I really blew it with him?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know Jess, but maybe you should take a break for now. Or at least wait till my next How To column comes out."

"Okay," she sighed. "I guess taking a break isn't so bad."

"Are you two really broken up? Like, did Mike say he doesn't want to see you anymore?" Angela asked.

"He said he needed time, and that things were moving too fast. He also said he doesn't want us to contact each other for a while… It's over isn't it?"

Ouch. Mike sounded like a world class jerk of a guy. Sadly, I couldn't say he was any different from the next guy.

"No, it's not over," I said thoughtfully. "He didn't say he wanted to break up. He just needs a timeout, and this is good. This gives you time to calm down."

"I suppose," she said ruefully. "So any plans for finding your own guinea pig? You have a new article to write."

"Yes, I was thinking I'd find him tonight when we go out."

"Good idea. There'll be plenty to choose from tonight. Are you excited Bella?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "What if I can't pull it off?"

"Well if I can mange to make Mike run for the hills, then I'm sure you can do the same to your guy. If you need help, just call me," Jessica said with a little laugh.

We enjoyed our lunch and came up with a game plan for that night. After lunch, I dropped them off at the front of the office and then sped away to get ready for my new experiment.

* * *

A/N: So there is the first chapter.

Bella is off to find her little lab rat. And yes, they are all canon pairings and Edward will make his gorgeous entrance in the next chapter. Chapters will alternate between Bella and Edward's POV.

Tanya as Lana makes me ROFL. Haha when I wrote that part I was totally running that scene from the movie in my head. Anyways, I'm hoping to update weekly but we'll see how that goes. I'm in school again and working on my Bachelor's degree in early eduation. Already I've got five papers under my belt... I know-sucks.

Till next time.

Tina


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thanks to _staceygirl._ She makes it all flow and fixes my grammar.

Edward is different than the guy in the movie. I took some liberties with his character and its best to deviate just a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I strolled to my friend Emmett McCarty's office. It was a Friday afternoon, and normally I wouldn't be here, but he said he had to talk to me about something. Something. He wasn't explicit, and he did it on purpose to pique my interest.

Emmett was seated behind his desk with his feet up. I huffed in annoyance.

"You know this hardly looks professional," I said as I lazily sat down on one of the chairs facing him.

"I'm the boss Eddie, I don't think Rose will mind."

Rose is Rosalie Cullen McCarty is my sister and Emmett's wife, and they're business partners at an automotive dealer repair shop. Rose does all the heavy lifting, and Emmett is all business.

"Don't call me Eddie."

Emmett grinned evilly at me and then clasped his hands together. "I had an interesting talk with Jasper and Rose the other day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Jasper commented that out of the five of us, you're the only one still single. I of course don't give a damn, but then Rose gave her opinion and said you were gay."

I rolled my eyes. "So this is the 'something'? You guys talk behind my back all the time. What do I care?"

"Well, the thing is, Edward you're nearly thirty years old and still unwed. I know for a fact Esme wants grandchildren from you in this century. Why won't you make your mother happy, Edward? She only wants a couple of grandchildren or a dozen," he laughed.

"Are we seriously talking about this?" I asked in irritation.

I hated how overbearing my family was. They pried and meddled into my private life all the time. And they wondered WHY I was still single.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," Emmett answered. "So anyways, after Rose said you were gay, I said I would help you out in the ladies department."

"I don't want your help. You, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice have all helped me enough."

"Oh come on Edward. One date with a girl won't hurt you."

"You know the reason why I don't date a lot anymore?"

"Why?"

"Because of you guys! Nothing is private in this family and you scare my girls away."

"Well that may be true, but we're only trying to find out if the girl is Cullen family approved."

"You're all overbearing," I stated.

"Admit it Edward, you've never loved any of them. We did you a favor."

That may have had some truth to it. The last girlfriend I brought home ended up in tears before Mom even took out the baby pictures.

"I can take care of myself Emmett.. I could have a perfectly good girl to bring home by next week, and she'd be so in love with me, that all of you will back off and be stunned."

Emmett smirked at me. "Think so huh? Would you like to have a little wager, then?"

"I'm listening," I said even though I was skeptical.

"I bet you fifty grand that you can't get a girl to fall in love with you."

I scoffed at him. "This is a ridiculous bet. I'll win hands down."

"Why don't we make it a bit more challenging?"

"How so?"

"The stake is fifty grand. I will pick a perfectly normal girl for you to date. Your objective is to make her fall in love with you in ten days. You'll bring her to Esme's fundraiser, she'll meet our family there and if she doesn't end up in tears then you win."

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Fifty grand? And the sheer satisfaction that you finally have a girlfriend who has enough balls to get along with the family?"

"That doesn't seem like very much," I commented.

"Fifty grand dude!"

"Yeah, but that's just money."

"Esme will back off a little," he sang. "She'll be preoccupied by your new main squeeze to hound you with grandchildren talk."

"Deal," I said.

"Deal," agreed Emmett with a satisfied grin.

I rose from my chair and smirked at him. "You're going down McCarty. We still up for Twilight?"

"Yeah. We'll all be there. And that, my dear brother-in-law, is where I'll pick out your new girlfriend."

"Fine." I turned and started to walk away.

"Oh Edward!" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cheat and fill her in on this challenge, okay?"

"Ugh. Do you think I'm stupid? I won't. And don't tell Rose."

"I won't."

I left his office and walked down the hallway to the front lobby. I was hoping to go undetected when Rose spotted me. She was wearing her coveralls, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Edward!" she cried happily. "This is a pleasant surprise. What'cha doing here?"

"Had to talk to Emmett," I said.

"Oh. I see how it is. You come here for him but not for your favorite sister."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're my only sister Rosalie."

"And you're favorite one. So what are you doing? I thought Mom had you busy with planning her little soirée."

"I am. I'm just taking a break to catch up with Emmett."

"Pathetic," she said. "That is a terrible lie Edward. You see Emmett all the time, so now I'm wondering what was so important that you had to come down here and talk to him?"

"Rose," I sighed. I didn't need her nosy behavior now. "It's not a big deal. I just wanted to confirm if we're all going to Twilight tonight."

"Another lie, and not a good one at all. I'm going to find out what you two are keeping from me."

I gave her another kiss on her cheek saying goodbye. "Till then I hope you enjoy frustration, big sister."

Rose was the last thing I needed right now. Her and her nosiness wouldn't something that wouldn't help me win this bet. I knew if she found out, she'd disapprove, and then she'd go on a tirade about how stupid and pathetic I was. Yeah, I didn't need it.

***

Later that night, I found myself sitting with my brother, sister, and their significant others. Rose and Jasper are twins, and they're older than me by a year. Jasper is married to a woman named Alice. She's the polar opposite of Jasper. Alice is a outgoing and loveable; she's the total life of the party.

We had just arrived at, Twilight and I wasn't in any hurry to find my new girlfriend. So I sat in one of the booths and chatted with my family.

"Alright," said Emmett. "I know we go out all the time to have a good time, but Rose and I have some news to share."

"You're pregnant!" Alice exclaimed.

All eyes turned to her direction.

"How'd you know?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Alice smiled. "When Emmett says he has news to share with us, it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Rose said. "We just found out a few days ago."

"A few days ago?!?" Alice screamed. "Why didn't you tell us then? Why'd you wait so long?"

"I wanted to tell Mom and Dad first."

"Oh."

"Congratulations you guys," I said nicely. "No wonder Rose passed on the Margarita."

"Got to stay healthy for the baby," she beamed. "Thank goodness this is a non-smoking institution."

"Well, I'm very happy for you big sis. I'm looking forward to meeting my niece or nephew."

"Twins runs in the family, little brother. You never know, Rosie and Emmett could end up with more than one baby," Jasper teased.

"Oh I would love to have twins," Rose said dreamily.

I looked at Emmett, and he instantly threw back his Jack Daniels.

"You okay Emmett?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

He gave me a look that said, 'piss off' and I almost laughed out loud.

Jasper and I both saw his sudden discomfort so Jasper subtly suggested that Alice take Rose to the dance floor to celebrate.

Once the two of them were out of earshot Jasper ordered Emmett another drink.

"How you doing Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I thought I was fine," he said. "Rose has wanted kids since the day we said, 'I do', and I'm all for kids. When she told about the baby, I was ecstatic, but now, after that little twin comment, I think I'm going to pass out. One baby yes, but two? I don't know if I can handle that."

"You'll do fine," Jasper said consolingly. "I was just kidding around with you. It doesn't matter how many kids you have, Emmett, no one is ever fully prepared for parenthood. Stop stressing and start having fun; this is a good thing, a very good thing."

Emmett nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. This is the best thing to happen to Rose and me, and I'm not going to stress about things I can't control. So what if we have more than one kid? Rose and I will love them."

Jasper smiled, proud that his words of wisdom got through to Emmett.

"Congratulations, Emmett."

"Thanks guys."

Emmett was looking toward the dance floor, and when he spotted Rosalie his lips turned into a full smile. "Whew! Look at our women Jasper. Watching them dance makes you feel good you have a girl, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Jasper agreed. He and Emmett were fixated on Rose and Alice swaying their hips to the Beyonce' song.

"It's a damn good feeling knowing you have the girl and that any asshole who so much as comes near her gets turned down."

"Such a wonderful sight to behold," Emmett said happily. "Our man Eddie here wouldn't know the feeling though."

"Yeah what's up with that, Edward? You've been single for months now. Don't you get bored with yourself?"

"Shut up, Jasper," I growled. "I'm here to find myself a girlfriend. Or rather Emmett is."

"What?" Jasper asked dumbfounded.

"Uhhh…" Emmett started panicking.

"Might as we'll tell him," I said gesturing to Jasper.

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked.

"I bet Edward fifty grand that he couldn't have a girl fall in love with him in ten days," Emmett admitted.

"I don't understand," Jasper said cautiously.

"What don't you get Jas? Emmett doesn't think any girl would fall in love with me. And I said having a girl fall in love with me is as easy as pie. Because let's face it, woman love me. They keep fucking staring at me and go all speechless whenever I talk to them."

"Cocky much?" Jasper said raising a brow.

"No, I'm just stating the facts. Emmett is going to pick a girl out from here and when I agree on said girl, I have ten days after tonight to make her fall in love with me. Fifty grand is at stake. Plus I get Mom off my back."

"You guys are idiots," Jasper said shaking his head sadly. "This is a stupid idea."

"No, it's a genius idea," Emmett cheered. "Edward here can't make a girl fall in love with him in ten days. Woman are complicated creatures, and he's in over his head."

"You're just saying that to piss me off, and it's not working. I will have someone who's so in love with me, you guys will never doubt me again."

"Keep talking, Romeo, your mouth will get you into a lot of trouble," Jasper warned.

"You sound like Mom," I whined.

"Edward, you're twenty-eight years old. What the hell are you doing participating in a childish bet like this?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"This is not childish. I'm taking this much more seriously than you give me credit for."

"I cannot believe this," Jasper muttered.

"Come on Jas," Emmett said pleadingly. "You can help me find Edward's future girlfriend."

"I want no part of this," Jasper said evenly.

"Fine," I said. "Just keep your mouth shut. I don't want Rose and Alice on my case."

"See, you do know this is a bad idea."

I ignored him. "So, Emmett, what do you say we find my future girl?"

Emmett leaned a little closer to me, so we could talk quietly. He scanned the club and every once in a while he'd point a girl out to me. At first he didn't take it seriously and suggested the most random and crazy looking ones.

"Emmett!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "Oh shit, Rose is heading this way."

"Hey, guys," she said. "Em, can you get me something to drink? I'm going to the bathroom."

"Sure thing, Rosie."

"Jasper, order Rose a drink," Emmett said as he went back to girl watching. Jasper rolled his eyes, nevertheless he got up and went to get Rose a soda.

We had only been there for about an hour, and already I was growing tired and frustrated. Emmett pointed out a few girls, and they were passable, but if I was going to have a girl fall in love with me, she'd at least be attractive looking to me. I wanted to date someone I wouldn't mind hanging around with, and Emmett graciously complied with my request.

"There," he said with a satisfied smirk. "The short brunette at the bar. She's about five foot four, long brown hair, wearing the black tube top and the sexy black leather boots."

I followed his gaze and was met with the image of perfection. Her long dark hair was set in loose waves, and I had the overwhelming urge to go up and run my fingers through the long, beautiful tresses. Her back was facing my direction, so I couldn't see her face, but if her hair and body looked that good then I was sure her face would be just as beautiful if not more. She was totally my type and someone I would have gone for regardless of the pretenses.

"She's perfect," I said in agreement.

"Who's perfect?" Alice asked sauntering over to the table.

"The brunette at the bar. Black tube top," Emmett said.

Alice turned her head to study the girl. "She's pretty, Edward. You going to be a gentleman and introduce yourself?"

Emmett snorted in laughter, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up."

"Alright, Eddie it's game time," he said.

"Right, I'm off to meet my future girlfriend," I said.

As I got up from the booth I could hear Alice say, "Wow, he really likes her, huh?"

_Oh you have no idea, Alice._

_

* * *

_A/N: I know Edward seems immature for his age, but I've known guys to act immature no matter what their age is. Boys will be boys, right? Edward's character is still somewhat unclear and we'll get to his unfolding soon. Of course Jasper is the voice of reason. :)

Ready for some E/B?

Till next time.

Tina


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl_. She makes my ramblings coherent and makes my grammar and punctuation better. She has started a new story called, **Controlled Burn**. Bella is the older woman and Edward is Alice's hot and sexy younger brother. Funny and sweet. Give it a try.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I slipped my tube top over my head and then adjusted the front. This was my favorite party top. It was casual, and it felt comfortable. At the same time it was black and had a little bow in the front to give it good party vide.

I put my black heeled boots on and then ran a brush through my long mahogany locks. My hair was set in wavy curls, and it hung down to the middle of my back. I gave my hair a little shake and then pushed my side swept bangs away from my eyes.

Checking the time, I estimated that Angela and Jessica would be here in less than fifteen minutes. Angela was playing the role of designated driver tonight which was good, because tonight I was on a mission. Tonight, I'd find a guy who I'd drive to utter and complete madness. Poor guy.

I took another glance at the mirror and smiled. I looked pretty good, if I did say so myself. Not overly done and made up and not boring looking either.

As soon as I exited my bedroom, my phone chirped from its spot on the coffee table. Picking it up, I read the text message from Angela.

_I'm outside._

Originally we were going to go out for dinner, but Jessica bailed and opted to wallow again. When Angela found out, she made it her mission to help Jessica get ready to go clubbing. So dinner consisted of leftover Chinese from two nights ago.

I tossed my cell phone in my little clutch purse, and then grabbed my house keys, and walked out the door.

"You ready to find Mr. Right, Bella?" Angela teased as I buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, you know I've been doing a lot of thinking today, and I think I can do this. It might even be fun."

"Its loads of fun messing around with the male psyche," agreed Angela.

Angela chatted with Jessica in an attempt to cheer her up again. I found out she had been crying on the way to pick me up, and while Angela took care of Jessica, I thought about my game plan for tonight. I didn't want to pick out any guy. I still had standards, and the guy had to be single no doubt about it.

As Angela kept driving, I thought about how funny this little experiment could be. I'd never done this type of thing, and though I've done some pretty fun things for the column, this had got to be the most funny and wrong thing I'd ever done. I knew morally this was wrong. Because I was just using a guy to prove a point to the female readers, and this guy probably doesn't deserve what I was about to dish up for him, but it was all for the sake of journalism, right? Hah, I snorted. Journalism? Yeah, right, more like bitching.

"What's so funny Bella?" Jessica asked from the front.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Thinking about your Mr. Right?" she teased.

"He's not Mr. Right," I disagreed. "He's Mr. Right Now."

Angela laughed, "Oh Bella, this is going to be so much fun!"

We arrived at the club, and when Angela shut off the engine, I braced myself and took a deep breath. _You can do this.  
_  
"You ready to put operation: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days into action?"

"I'm ready."

I'd been here frequently enough to feel comfortable in this place. The line was quite long, but thanks to Angela's connections we skipped the line and went up to Alec the bouncer out front.

"Hey, sweet peas," he said gesturing for us to go inside.

"Hey, Alec!" we chanted back. Alec and his younger sister Jane worked for Twilight. The club is owned by Angela's boyfriend, Benjamin Cheney.

"You girls have fun, and be safe!"

"We will!"

As soon as we were inside, Angela made a beeline for the backroom to say hi to Ben, leaving me with Jessica.

I took a hold of Jessica's hand and led her to the VIP area. Because Angela was dating Ben, he always allowed us a private area in the VIP section provided Angela tells him when we'll be here ahead of time.

Jane was manning the VIP area, and when she saw me and Jessica she immediately let us through.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Yes," we answered.

Our usual consisted of a round of cosmos followed by multiple shots of Patron.

"You okay?" I asked Jessica, making sure she wasn't going to pull a cry fest on me.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I think it's good for me to not think about Mike.

I wasn't going to tell her that trying to not think about Mike is technically still thinking about him.

"Good for you," I cheered. "Come on Jess, you can help hunt for Mr. Right Now."

That seemed to distract her, and she busied herself with checking out nearby men. The men in the VIP area were more often than not either taken or looking for an easy lay. Those men I had to stay clear from.

"Why don't you go down to the dance floor and do a little spying for me?"

"Sure," she said shrugging her suede jacket off and handing it to me for safe keeping.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll be here waiting for our drinks. When Angela gets back, I'll meet you downstairs."

Jessica took off the down flight of stairs leading to the main level of the club and dance floor. Once I saw that she was subtly moving around the dance floor, I neatly put her jacket and our clutch purses on the seat to my left.

Jane came back with two cosmos, and Angela was right behind her holding a club soda.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Where's Jess?"

"On the dance floor doing some man hunting for me."

"Oh."

"How's Ben? Is he going to make an appearance?"

"He'll be here to visit us later."

"K."

I sipped my Cosmo, and Angela sat down with me drinking her club soda. For a few minutes she was doing her own share of man hunting for me. She pointed out a couple of cute guys, but whenever I started to get up to go make a move a, skanky looking girl would beat me. I was growing frustrated, and Angela was having way too much fun watching me fail.

"It's okay Bella. Maybe Jess found someone better," she said reassuring me.

_Goodness! Not every one of these guys are taken, are they? Geez what does a girl have to do to get a decent single, straight guy nowadays?_

I finished my cosmo and was about to order myself a shot, when I decided to go downstairs and find Jessica. Maybe she was having better luck than me.

I landed somewhat gracefully on the last step and quickly scanned the crowd of dance partners. Most everyone looked to be having a good time and I couldn't find Jessica which worried me. I passed some tables and booths and as I started walking towards the bar, I caught sight of her silvery mini dress. She was coming out of the crowd of party goers. When she saw me waiting for her, she looked relieved.

"Find anyone?" I asked.

"A few," she replied. She turned me to the right side of the dance floor and pointed out a 5'7 guy wearing a grey suit. "I think he's alone and he's got male company, but I don't think he's gay you know?"

Wow, Jessica really did do some man hunting for me. I was impressed.

"Good job Jess," I said genuinely. "Wait here, I'm going to check him out."

I straightened up and then sauntered over to the guy in the grey suit. As I neared him, I could see he had blonde hair, and he was alone right now. Perfect.

I'm not normally outgoing, but when I was on the job I took on a certain persona, and I just rolled with it.

"Hi," I said as I slid into his booth.

"Hi," he replied somewhat surprised.

Maybe he wasn't used to having women coming onto him. Whatever, I needed to do this.

I began introducing myself, and when I was just laying on the flirting he interrupted me and said, "My wife will be here in just a moment."

And there goes guy number one.

"Oh," I said. I was embarrassed now. "You and your wife have a nice evening. "

I promptly left and headed back to Jessica. She saw my embarrassment and I held up my left hand indicating that he was married.

"Sorry," she sighed when I reached her.

"It's okay," I replied. "Come on I need alcohol to make me feel better."

We headed to the bar and waited patiently for Eric the bartender to get to us. I drummed my fingers against the counter and started bobbing my head to the music. Britney Spears' "Radar" was playing. Eric came over to us, and I ordered two shots of Patron.

"Why'd you order two?" asked Jessica.

"One is for you," I said.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Some guy is checking you out."

Yes! I screamed in my head. This makes my job easier.

"Who?" I asked. I was facing Eric and I didn't want to turn around yet.

Jessica leaned closer to me so I could hear her better. "He's sitting down with two other guys in a booth. He's looking right at you."

"Is he cute?"

"I think he's drop dead gorgeous and hot, but what do I know?" she said bitterly.

"Describe him."

"He's. Oh shit! He's coming over here!"

No way! I thought. This was getting to be too easy. Oh well, after that fiasco with the married guy, I welcomed a gorgeous and hot guy. Please let him be single!

"I'm going back to Angela. Good luck!"

I turned around stunned that she would leave me.

"Hey, what about…?" my question hung in the air. Jessica was scampering away, and then I came face to face with the most hot and sexy guy ever. Shit, Jessica wasn't lying when she said he was gorgeous and hot. He was like too good to be real. Damn. He was hot.

"Hi," he said.

For a moment I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, and I just openly gaped at him. He was tall. He seemed to be a little over six feet six two maybe. He had piercing green eyes and tousled auburn hair. It looked so messy and sexy. It was sex hair. It had to be. Or maybe it was just naturally like that.

Oh please, don't let him be taken, I silently prayed.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

Come on Bella, get your flirt on!

He smiled and fuck me that smile nearly made me go weak in the knees. Yeah, I know, clichéd, but he had an intense effect on me.

"Single?" he asked.

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that! I wasn't sure why he was being so blunt and then he smiled again, but this time it was more of a teasing smirk. Okay, he was trying to keep things light. I think.

"Perhaps," I vaguely replied.

"I'm Edward," he said offering me his hand to shake. I placed my hand in his to shake it, but I was pleasantly surprised when he turned my hand over and placed a kiss on my knuckles. So he's charming, and that is hot too. And who the hell does this polite but sexy shit anymore?!?

"My name is Bella," I said in a voice I thought was too shaky.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Bella. I'm going to be honest here and say I saw you from over there, and I just felt compelled to talk to you. You're easily the most beautiful woman here."

And this hot piece of ass was a smooth talker too. Why I was I not surprised?  
I didn't believe him. Not entirely. Me, easily the most beautiful woman here, I had to laugh. Did he need contacts? I'm wasn't ugly, but hell I've seen my face; I'm not Joanna Krupa.

"That's nice of you to say, Edward, but flattery won't get you anywhere." Wow, where did that sass come from?

He smirked again. "Oh, but I'm telling you the truth. You see, I prefer short brunettes with natural beauty. To me, you are the most beautiful woman here."

Aww. That almost sounded sincere. I'll let that one slide.

"Why thank you," I replied with a laugh.

"Hey Bella!" Eric called from behind me.

Oh right! I had drinks to take up to Jessica.

"Hold on," I said to Edward. I turned around and was about to pull a few bills from my pocket, when Edward leaned over me and handed Eric some money.  
_  
Oh my gosh. He did not just pay for my drinks!_

I was about to tell him he didn't have to do that, and then I remembered I had a job and a persona to keep up with.

"Thank you!" I said happily. "That's very sweet of you Edward."

"You're welcome, Bella." He flashed me another smile.

I had the drinks in my hands, and I turned to walk away from the bar. "I have to bring these to my friends."

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Bella. I want to dance with you."

I nodded. I didn't usually dance but with enough drinks, I was sure I could. I left sexy hot piece of ass Edward at the bar and made my way to the stairs. Once I got to the VIP area, Jane let me in as she passed me. I found Angela and Jessica with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot Bella!" Angela gushed.

"I know," I sighed. I set the shots down and motioned for Jessica to take one.

"So?" Angela pressed.

"I think I found one," I said. "His name is Edward. He's hot as hell, and he seems interested. I'm actually starting to like this project."

"Are you leaving with him?" asked Jessica.

"I most certainly am," I replied.

"Call us when you get home," Angela said. "We need to know you're okay."

"I promise I'll call."

Jessica and I drowned our drinks, and then I stood up. "Excuse me ladies. I have a sexy stranger waiting for me at the bar."

I took a peak from the railing, and lo and behold, Edward was still there!

"Yeah, so I think he's the one. He hasn't run away yet." Not waiting for the girls to reply, I hastily left them and headed downstairs.

I walked right up to Edward and greeted him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey there, stranger."

He immediately put his hands on my hips and said, "Hey beautiful."

"So, you said I had to dance with you. I'm warning you now, I suck at it."

He laughed. "Just follow my lead."

Edward took my left hand in his right and led me to the dance floor. Under normal circumstances I would have been so awkward and felt intimidated by Edward, but because I was in 'working' mode and putting up a façade it kept me calm. My forwardness and sassy attitude came easily if I kept pretending.

Edward spun me around so my back was against his chest. He settled his hands on my hips and started to sway both our bodies to the music. At first I felt like I wasn't getting it, but then I relaxed and moved with him. Edward started moving his hands from my hips to my stomach, and then he lifted my hands over our heads, and I lost myself in the rhythm. Dancing like this felt so good. It was so natural and free, and I noticed just how well our bodies molded together. It felt right.

Edward actually was a polite dancer. Sure we were pressed up against each other, but he didn't use his hands to explore my body, and he didn't rain kisses along my neck. He wasn't a slob or a sleaze. It was very refreshing to be treated like a human being as opposed to a piece of meat.

Edward made me feel comfortable. He was sexy as hell, but he was also well mannered to boot. I smiled inwardly. I just got really lucky tonight.

For the duration of the song, I found myself actually enjoying dancing. Maybe it was because I was dancing with a really attractive man, or maybe it was the alcohol catching up with me. Either way everything seemed to be going very well.

The song ended and soon after another one started. Before I started dancing again, Edward pulled slightly away from my body.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered into my ear, his voice sounding so enticing and sexy.

I hated and loved the thrill it sent down my spine to have him use that sexy tone on me.

_Did I just score major or what?!? _

One thing I quickly learned about Edward was that he could easily turn on and off the sexy charm. One minute he was a hot piece of ass, and the next he was a perfectly mannered gentleman.

"Yes," I replied. "One minute. I need to get my stuff."

"Meet you out front."

We separated, and I couldn't help but grin evilly.

Poor guy, he was too hot and sexy for his own good. Now, I was going to make him wish he were dead.

* * *

A/N: They finally met. Haha it is only chapter 3. Bella is on a mission and so is Edward!

Oh yeah, this story is also on _Twilighted_. So if you have an account over there and prefer that site to FF then you can check it out there. :)

Next is EPOV. I'll tackle their activity after they leave the club. Thanks for reading!

Till next time.

Tina


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Once again, thanks to _staceygirl_ for being a great beta. She does a fantstic job at keeping my grammar, spelling, and punctuation in check.

Alright, this is what happens _after _they leave the club.

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Edward!" Rose and Alice chorused.

Oh man! Can't they see I'm about to land myself a girlfriend?

"Yeah?" I answered as I pulled my jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Who is that girl?" Rose demanded.

I decided it was better to tell them about Bella now and not later was my best choice of getting out of here without any more interruptions.

"Her name is Bella. I'm taking her out to get something to eat and hopefully I'll be able to get her phone number."

"We want details!" Alice chanted.

"Call you tomorrow," I said heading for the exit.

I waved to my family and gave Emmett a look that said 'too easy.' Once I was out of their clutches, I let out a sigh of relief. Bella was perfect for me. She was attractive, witty, funny, and was interested. Having her fall in love with me would be as easy as 1, 2, 3!

I told Bella I would meet her out front. She agreed and went to get her things. I noticed in the club that she went upstairs into the VIP area, and for some reason I wasn't surprised that she had access there. I'd been coming to Twilight for a while now, and I'd been to the VIP area once. I felt too secluded and we usually preferred a regular booth on the main floor.

Bella didn't make me wait long, and when she came outside I was happy to note she made a beeline for me right away.

"Miss me?" I asked with a cocky grin cockily.

She smiled. "Maybe."

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her gently. When I asked if she wanted to get out of the club I didn't mean it so that I could bed her. No, if I was going to have her fall in love with me. I needed to treat her right. I needed to take things slow, for now. And what good would it do to sleep with her now? We would only be giving into lust, and this wasn't about lust. So my dilemma was where to take her? It was too late to have dinner, but it wasn't too late to have dessert.

"Come on," I said taking her hand in mine and leading her to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Do you like cheesecake?"

"Yes."

I didn't elaborate any further, and she didn't ask any more questions. When we got to the Volvo her eyes shot up in surprise.

"What?" I said smiling. I knew what she was going to say. All the girls said it.

"A Volvo?"

"They're very fuel efficient."

"I see."

I opened her door and helped her inside. "Don't make fun of my car please."

She gave a little giggle, and it sounded cute? Normally when girls giggled like that it sounded horrible and fake to my ears.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said.

I gently closed her door and then went over to my side. I sat down, fastened my seat belt, and, we were off. Driving in the car with Bella was surprisingly okay. She was quiet but not in a weird way. She didn't touch my things and rummage around the compartments. She kept to herself, and I liked that.

I drove to the Cheesecake Factory. When we pulled up to the restaurant I glanced over at Bella and saw her whole face light up. She had a big smile across her lips and looked absolutely radiant.

"Impressive, Edward," she said. "You know how to find your way into a girl's heart."

I chuckled. "Well, it's too late for dinner, but not too late for dessert."

"I very much like where this headed," she commented.

Smiling, I got out of the car and then hurried over to Bella's side to escort her. She was surprised that I helped her out and held the car door open for her, but I could tell she liked my gesture.

Luckily we were seated fairly quickly. The restaurant was very popular, and it can be quite difficult to get in. There was always a wait, but tonight seemed perfect. Everything was going my way, and Bella was falling right into my plan.

Once we were seated, I let Bella peruse the menu, and while she was busy with that, I ordered us some coffee.

As I waited for her to make up her mind, I thought about how funny it was that I felt so comfortable with her. I've dated before and I've had girlfriends, but each one of those girls seemed too fickle and fake. I think I was too young and too easily fooled by their outer beauty to see them as the fake and vapid bitches that they are.

Bella was beautiful. Not exactly drop dead gorgeous beautiful, but she had a natural beauty. Her complexion wasn't breathtaking; it was more like subtly alluring. She was short. She was shorter than the women I've dated, yet her height wasn't a hindrance. Her body felt so good, pressed up against me when we were on the dance floor. Her height was just right for me. I could wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

The waiter came back with our coffees, and Bella placed in her order. She chose the Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake, and I went with the Vanilla Bean Cheesecake.

"You like chocolate?" I asked.

She smiled. "I do."

For a moment neither of us said anything.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella."

She raised a brow. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Anything you'd like to share."

"Well," she began, "I'm twenty-six, and I'm a writer."

"What kind of writing do you do?"

She hesitated. "I write for a woman's magazine. I'm the newest staff member, so I get the odd pieces."

"Is it a popular magazine? I have a sister, so perhaps I've stumbled upon you're work."

"It's called Poise, and I've been working there for a year or so."

"Oh," I said. "I have stumbled upon that magazine. Although I'm afraid I haven't read any of your pieces."

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to read any or my stuff. It'll probably just bore you."

"Nonsense," I replied. "I'd love to read your work. I'm sure you're an excellent writer."

"You can find the magazine at any grocery or bookstore. Or, perhaps you'd feel more comfortable sneaking a peak at your sister's?"

I smiled at her little teasing. "Yeah, I think I'll just swipe Rose's copy."

"Rose?"

"My sister," I clarified. "I have one brother; his name is Jasper and one sister. They're both older than me, and they're fraternal twins."

"That's cool. I'm an only child, and it was kind of lonely growing up."

"But at least you had time to be by yourself and no one to bother you. In my house, there was always something going on. Between Jasper's debate meetings, Rose's dance recitals, and my basketball games, things were crazy to say the least."

"But it sounds so fun," she said. "You always have someone to talk to and play with."

"And to drive you utterly mad," I added.

She laughed. "How old are you, Edward?"

"I'm twenty-eight," I answered.

"And what is it that you do?"

_You, my inner monologue said._

I laughed quietly at my little private joke. "I dabble at a lot of things. Right now I'm helping my mom with her non-profit organization."

Our dessert arrived, and we started eating.

The fact that I could talk so easily with Bella did not escape me. In some of my past dating experiences, it was quite difficult for me to engage in conversation with the girl. The physical attraction was always there, but personality and intellect were lacking. Whenever my date would open her mouth and speak, I quickly lost interest. Maybe it wasn't the girl that was the problem. Maybe it was me. Maybe I was far too picky. Perhaps that's the reason I've only brought home three girls in the past five years.

Sitting there with Bella and eating dessert was one of the easiest and most enjoyable "dates" I'd had.

We were about halfway through our slices of dessert, when Bella did something I hated and loved. She reached over with her fork ant took a piece of my cheesecake. If Emmett was here, he would have been surprised because I don't like to share food. Don't get me wrong, I'd pass the plate and the salt shaker like everyone else does, but I did not share food from my own plate. I hated when we were kids Jasper and Rose would steal a few bites from me. But now with Bella, I really didn't mind that she'd stolen a piece of my cheesecake.

"Its good isn't it?"

"So good!" she gushed.

I reached out and took a small piece of her cheesecake. She smirked as I ate the tiny piece of her chocolate cheesecake.

Bella and I resumed our conversation. I told her about my work with my mother's non-profit organization. My mother founded the Balliamo Foundation. It provided scholarships in dance and the performing arts for under-served and disadvantaged children. I also told Bella a little bit more about my family. And then Bella easily dished information about herself. I found out that in addition to being an only child, her parents are also divorced, and that she was shuffled back and forth between them as a child. When she turned 17, she decided to live with her dad, because her mother re-married. She told me that her big goal in life was to leave the magazine where she worked at and find a more serious institution to write for. Bella, as it turned out, was passionate about political science and government. She aspired to write for a magazine like News Week.

While the waiter took away our cheesecake free plates, Bella continued talking about her dream job.

I found myself very interested in what she had to say. And another thing I noticed that was different from my past experiences with other women was that Bella could both flirty and engage in a serous conversation. She was alluring and intelligent. I really did luck out with her. I'd have to send Emmett a quick "thank you" text message before I went to sleep tonight.

As Bella finished her cup of coffee, I checked my watch and realized that we had been there for nearly an hour. That was quite a long time especially since we got here rather late. I didn't want to stop talking to her, but if I was going to win this bet with Emmett, then I had to leave her wanting more. That way, she'd agree to go out with me tomorrow, when I asked her.

"I hate to end the night, but it's getting late. I think they're aiming to close the place soon," I said.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked around us. There were still some people eating and some lingering in the middle of conversation, however; the staff was cleaning up and getting ready to close.

"Oh my," Bella said. "I didn't realize how long we've been here."

"Yeah, me neither," I replied with a smile.

I paid our bill and then helped Bella to her feet. She wrapped her tiny arm around mine, and together we walked to the exit doors. When I got her inside my car, I ran through my mental calendar to see what Bella and I could do tomorrow. As soon as I sat down in the driver's seat the light bulb went off in my head. My family had season tickets to the Mariners games. A baseball date could be fun.

I started the engine and then asked Bella where she lived. Bella gave me directions, and within twenty minutes I had her safely in front of her building.

"I had a good time tonight," she said.

"I did too. And I'd really like to see you again. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"No," she said grinning. "Tomorrow would not be too soon."

"Great," I replied. "I've got tickets to the Mariners game. I'd really like it if you'd go with me."

"Well, it's a date," she sang happily.

"It's a date," I repeated. "Umm, do you mind texting me as soon as you're inside your apartment? I'd like to know you got inside okay."

"Aww, Edward, that's really sweet," she said. "I don't think any other guy has used my safety as an excuse to get my phone number."

I laughed. "Well, I'm not like any other guy."

"We shall see about that."

Bella and I swapped cell phones. We programmed our numbers and then switched back.

"Thank you," I said pocketing my phone.

"You're welcome, Edward."

I wasn't going to kiss Bella goodnight. Okay, I was. But I wasn't going to kiss her on the lips. I wanted her to think that I respected her, and I did. Laying everything out tonight would not be a good idea.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. I ran my hand along the side of her face and kissed her cheek again.

"Goodnight Bella," I said as I pulled away from her.

"Goodnight Edward."

I walked back to my car with a grin on my face. Not five minutes after leaving Bella, my phone buzzed alerting me that I received a text message. I hit a red light and quickly got my cell from my pocket.

_I made it inside my apartment just fine. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams._

_Xoxo,_

_Bella_

When I got home, I sent her text thanking her for letting me know she got in safely and goodnight. After that, I sent Emmett a thank you text and added that everything was going smoothly and that he better be ready to pay up.

***

Bella POV

I read Edward's text and sighed. Gosh, he was too good to be true. This whole night was a success, and I couldn't have been happier.

Edward was everything I'm looking for in a man. It was too bad that I was faking it, because I was starting to think that we could have been something good under normal circumstances.

He was attractive, funny, smart, and sweet. Things were starting off nicely. I almost felt guilty for what I was about to do to him.

Before I got ready for bed I called Angela. She and Jessica were still at the club. They were waiting for Ben so they'd be there for awhile.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"What happened after you left? Where did you go? You didn't sleep with him yet did you?"

"What?" I cried. "I'm not going to sleep with him! That would only make this project a lot more complicated than it needs to be."

"Okay," she sighed. "Just making sure you still have some common sense. I mean, he is very good looking…"

"That's putting it mildly," I muttered. "He's perfect, Angela. I almost feel bad about using him."

"Sorry, hon. You did volunteer for this one."

_Dammit. I did volunteer for this. Stupid Jessica and her broken heart. Okay, Bella, that was kind of harsh. Whatever, Jessica always pulled this shit. No wonder guys love her and leave her. Ouch. Can you not be so bitchy? And please stop talking to yourself Angela is still on the phone…_

"I know," I replied. "Everything is going well so far. He took me to the Cheesecake Factory for dessert, we talked, and then he took me home. He didn't even kiss me on the lips! He was flirty, but polite and very well mannered. He's asked me to go out with him tomorrow."

"That's great! He sounds like he likes you."

"I guess."

"Hey, I gotta go. But I'm giving the phone to Jess. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay, bye, Angela."

"Bye Bella!"

A moment later I heard Jessica's voice.

"Give me the 411," she said.

I told Jessica about my night. I told her that Edward was nice and polite and sexy and flirty.

"You acted normal tonight, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm going to flip the switch on him tomorrow. I gotta ease in to this whole 'clingy girlfriend that does things to drive her boyfriend insane'. I can't pull out all my tricks in one day."

"Where is he taking you tomorrow?"

"The Mariners game."

"Oooh, fun! Make sure you get him to get you a jersey and try not to get hit by a foul ball."

"Okay, Jess."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I know you are. But I'm sleepy. So I'll call you tomorrow and you can come over and help me get ready for the game, kay?"

"You got it. Sleep well, Bella."

"Night Jess. Tell Angela and Ben I said goodnight."

I threw my phone across my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

As I continued with my nightly pre bed ritual, I thought about my first "date" with Edward. It was very cute, (no pun intended) of him to take me out for dessert. He seemed like the kind of guy that could be both passionate and sweet.

Our "getting to know you" conversation was very nice. I found myself divulging real things about myself and not giving him a fake made up story. Perhaps I should've done that given that I'm not exactly being myself in this situation. I was after all, in a different persona because of this project. But it was so easy talking to him. It felt okay to be so open with him. Edward was pretty open with me too. He told me about his family and his work, and he seemed like he had a good time.

I turned the facet off and went back to my bedroom to change into a pair of sweats.

When I was under the covers I closed my eyes to sleep.

That night, I dreamt of Edward. And I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

A/N: I realize Bella's POV in this chapter was short. Sorry. It just flowed liked that when I wrote it.

Next chapter is their first date and from that well... we'll see what happens. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you, _staceygirl_ for your great beta skills. She did a wonderful job at cleaning it all up.

Alright, this marks the first date of E/B. It is also day 1/10. Start the countdown!

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward POV

"Fuck, Alice! Leave me alone!" I all but shouted into my phone.

Alice called to grill me about Bella. She was relentless. I didn't call Alice or Rose last night, even though they asked me for details on Bella. Shit. They were so nosy. As if having one overbearing and meddlesome sister wasn't enough I had to have a sister-in-law who was just like Rose.

"Edward," she whined. "You need to let me and Rose meet her! And you promised you'd call last night."

"I promised no such a thing," I lied. I did promise to call them, but I forgot.

I could just see Alice pouting on the other end.

"This is the first time you've taken someone home with you. What am I supposed to think?"

"I didn't take her home with me."

"Oh?" she said. I could see her smirk.

Damn. I just let out unnecessary information.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I took her out to eat cheesecake we talked. I took her home, and I said goodbye. We exchanged numbers, and tonight I'm taking her to the Mariners game."

There, that ought to placate her for now.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice gushed.

Shit.

I managed to end our conversation, but not without promising Alice that she and Rose could meet Bella in the next few days. I hated myself for falling ill to the whims of the pixie. I suppose I shouldn't, since everyone in the family always says, "yes" to her anyway.

Last night went well, in my opinion. Bella agreed to go out with me again and if she could endure a baseball game, then she may just have been the woman of my dreams. Besides the obvious fact that she was easy on the eyes and quite witty and intellectual, I wanted to know if she could put up with my love for sports. I liked watching and playing sports, and if Bella could handle that part of me, then the next nine days would be a walk in the park.

But what the fuck? Why did I care if she liked sports? This faux relationship wasn't going to last long. I just needed her around for a few more days, so I could prove to Emmett that I could get a girl to fall in love with me. So what if we disagreed on some things? And so what if we didn't have anything in common? This was just a bet.

No, I shook my head. I had to be with this chick for over a week. I might as well find some common interest and have fun.

The game didn't start till a little after nine. I would have opted to have dinner with Bella, but she really shouldn't miss out on the whole ball park experience, and that meant we would have to get food there. The night wouldn't be fun without a hot dog and a cold beer.

I sent Bella a quick text letting her know I was going to be picking her up in a little while. We had talked earlier in the day, but only for a short time.

A part of me was excited to be taking Bella out on a date. I couldn't deny that last night was enjoyable for me. I didn't know what to think when I first met Bella last night, but once we got to talking, I felt comfortable and very at ease. This would be the easiest ten days of my life.

I got to Bella's building and raked my hands through my hair. Damn it. I didn't know her apartment number.

I took my phone out of my pocket and hit her number.

"Edward?" she said.

"Hi, Bella, I just wanted to let you know I'm here out front, but I don't know your apartment number so…"

"Oh! It's okay. Just wait out there. I'll be right down."

And with that she hung up.

I put my phone away and casually leaned against the wall to wait for her. She didn't take more that a few minutes, and when she emerged from the front door, I smiled. She looked very cute. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, but her hair was braided into pigtails and she had green ribbons in her hair.

She smirked at my obvious perusal.

"Well?" she said raising a brow suggestively and then broke out into a grin.

"You look very cute," I said.

Bella smiled again. "Aww, thank you, Edward."

I held out my hand, and she quickly placed hers in mine. We walked side by side, and then I eased her inside the car.

"Thank you Edward," she said rolling her eyes a bit.

I went across to the other side of the car and quickly sat down. Once we were driving away from her apartment complex I glanced over at her.

"Have you ever been to a baseball game?"

"No," she replied. "But I've watched the Mariners my whole life."

That surprised me.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "My dad is an avid baseball fan. He of course loves the Mariners, and growing up it was just something I picked up on."

"Do you enjoy watching the games? Do you understand the game?"

"I do. My dad taught me to love it. I admit when I was girl, I didn't really understand the game, but my dad helped me, and eventually I ended up loving it as much as he does."

Well, well, well, I was delightfully surprised. I almost couldn't believe that she loved baseball. From my past experience with women I had found that most of them weren't interested understanding sports.

"What?" she said curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"You have this 'I'm not sure if I believe her look' written across you face."

"You caught me," I confessed. "In my defense, most girls don't like watching games, and they don't understand them either."

"Well, I'm not like most girls," she said tartly.

_I'm beginning to see that._

"So what is your plan, Edward? It's obvious you aren't going to wine and dine me. I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed with the whole sports date approach. It's different, but I like it so far."

"Well, I'm planning to load you up with junk food and beer, and then we'll see."

"Looking forward to it," she replied.

"Good."

We fell silent for a few moments. I reached out and adjusted my speakers and the dulcet tones of John Mayer surrounded us.

"So, how come you've never been to a game?"

"I didn't have the opportunity to go. My dad is the chief of police in a little town called Forks. He usually worked late, and in the rare occasions that he didn't, I just sprawled out in the living room while he sat on his Lazy Boy to watch the game together."

I could just picture a little Bella sitting Indian style on a couch intently watching the Mariners.

"I see," I replied. "Well, I admit seeing it on television is good, but being there in the stadium is like nothing else. I think you're going to enjoy this."

"I think so too," she replied patting my right hand that was resting on the radio dial.

As soon as she patted my hand, I almost recoiled. The feeling of her hand on mine caused one of those weird static electricity things. I've always hated that feeling. Bella withdrew her hand and I went back to changing the radio station.

The rest of the ride was filled with general chit chat. Bella asked about my family, and I was reminded of Alice's call earlier. I had yet to find the opportune moment to ask Bella to meet my family. In all honesty, I knew it was still very early for that. It wasn't like we were in middle school where we immediately had to meet the parents before I took out the girl.

I decided that if everything went well tonight, that is, if Bella enjoyed herself and had fun then hopefully she'd agree to meet with Alice and Rose. I still wasn't sure what Alice was trying to accomplish in meeting Bella, but I let it go for now.

When we reached Safeco Field, I noticed Bella hadn't brought a jacket or sweater. I frowned, because I knew she'd get cold, and I didn't want her catching anything while we were out.

After handing over the tickets I led Bella inside. We passed a few food vendors and areas were you could eat. I stopped at one of the souvenir stands. There was a variety of merchandise and the sweaters came in a few colors.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" Bella asked nervously.

I looked at her. "I don't want you to get cold."

"Oh."

"Do you have a preference of color?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just tell them size small please."

I selected a light grey colored sweater fleece for her. She did indeed look to be a size small. The guy behind the stand gave me the sweater, and then I fished out my wallet for some cash. Out of my peripheral I spotted Bella going to her own purse.

Was she really going to pay for herself? That was a first. Wait, a minute! I couldn't let her pay for this! I was taking her out, dammit! And I didn't want her to think I couldn't pay… Seriously, what the hell?

I was a lot faster than Bella. I handed the guy a couple of bills and gave Bella a 'nice try' look. She huffed in annoyance but then smiled at me.

"Thank you," she said kindly.

"You're welcome, Bella." I helped her zip up the front and then lightly pulled at the string. "You look adorable."

Bella smiled up at me and then to my delight, she stepped up on her toes and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a slight squeeze of affection.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "It's not a date till I've gotten some super greasy onion rings in your stomach."

"That sounds great!" she said enthusiastically. "I admit I didn't eat dinner because I was saving myself for all the heavenly junk food here."

"Aww, Bella," I sighed. "You're my kind of girl."

I took her hand again and we went off to find some food.

Twenty minutes later, we were seated on the field level first base side. My family had season tickets since Jasper, Rose, and I were kids. We had access to the suite boxes, but I didn't like sitting there. You were so closed off from the game and didn't get to really interact with the other spectators or the game itself. I preferred sitting behind home plate or on the field level.

Bella and I each had a hotdog and a plate of fries and onion rings complete with all the condiments. She was in the middle of jamming a big onion ring into her mouth, and I whipped out my phone and took a picture of her.

"Hey!" she protested with her mouth full.

"Didn't your parents tell you it isn't polite to talk with your mouth full?" I chided.

I pocketed my phone before she could try to snatch it away in an attempt to delete the picture.

Bella started working on her hotdog while I crammed a few fries into my mouth. We ate for a few minutes. Neither of us spoke much except to ask the other for something like a packet of mustard or something. The game wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, and we got to watch some of the players warm up. There weren't many people sitting in front of us yet, though I knew that would change as the game drew near.

Some of the players from the other team were to our right signing stuff for fans. I looked further ahead and could see a small group of people gathering around our level. I knew what that meant.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind staying here for a few minutes?"

She looked at me curiously but nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I got up and went to the small group of people. As I got closer, I spotted Miguel Batista and David Aardsma signing baseballs and taking pictures. I waited patiently and managed to get my baseball signed by both of them. I was fan of theirs, yes, but this wasn't for me.

When I sat back down by Bella she gave me a funny look. "Did you have fun?"

I laughed. "Uhh, yeah."

"Did they sign your ball?"

"Nope," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said.

I laughed again. "No, they didn't sign my ball. They signed yours." I handed her the baseball.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Edward!"

"Thank you would suffice, Bella," I lightly joked.

She made a face and then in that kind sweet voice of hers said thank you.

"This is so cool! She said excitedly. "I can't wait to for my dad to see this."

She put away the ball in her purse and then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek again. I was starting to like these 'thank you' kisses.

***

Bella POV

Edward was great. He was by far the best guy I'd ever hung out with. Forget the fact that he was very easy on the eyes; Edward was just all around nice and fantastic. He was so different from the guys I'd dated. He was kind and considerate, charming and sexy, humorous and sweet. He seemed to be the perfect package.

The game started, and Edward and I enjoyed the first couple of innings. As I told Edward, I was a Mariners fan. I had to be growing up with my dad, I had always wanted to attend an actual game, and sitting here with Edward in these great seats was like a dream come true. I found myself really enjoying Edward's company.

During the fourth inning the batter swung and what looked liked a home run was actually a foul ball. The ball came hurling towards us, and in my attempt to duck, I ended up leaning backwards into Edward. Fortunately for me, I did evade the foul ball, but unfortunately for Edward he didn't.

It happened so fast. The ball was flying towards us in the first base field level, and so many people around us were ducking while others sprang to their feet in an attempt to catch the ball. When I leaned backwards, the ball missed me, but Edward wasn't prepared for it, and hit him square in the eye.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn!" Edward cursed loudly.

I cringed. I sprang up and twisted my body to the right so I could see him.

Edward held the ball in one hand and with his other he rubbed his eye.

"Oh no, Edward!" I cried. "Here, let me see it."

I thought he would swat me away, but he didn't. Edward tentatively took his hand off of his eye and let me look at it.

"Well, sport, looks like you've got a nice shiner," I said hoping my light banter would make him smile.

He laughed. "Nice huh?"

"Mmhhmm, very macho."

The game continued. The players were oblivious to us. Some of the people went back to watching the game, while others gave Edward their kind condolences like, "ahh shit that sucks, man" and "ouch!" or my favorite, "I'll get you some ice." Someone did ask one of the food vendors to get some ice, and within a few minutes I pressed a plastic bag of ice on Edward's eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was a little nervous and I wasn't sure if Edward wanted to leave, or if he was going to tough it out and stay. It had to hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

I lightly rubbed his injury with my thumb, and he leaned into my touch.

"That's feels so good, Bella."

I smiled. "Maybe some Tylenol when you get home?"

"Definitely," he replied.

I pressed the ice back on his eye and then asked if he wanted to leave. He didn't and said that in a few minutes, he'd take the ice away and would just take care of it later.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because we can leave if you want."

He silenced me with a finger to my lips. "I'm sure. Now come on, let's watch the game. And next time warn about those balls!"

"Hey," I said. "You should've paid better attention!"

By the end of the fourth inning, I had a bag of cotton candy and was feeding Edward some.

I held up some between my fingers. He got the message and opened his mouth for me to feed him. The act was simply platonic. Nothing sexual about it, and I appreciated Edward's behavior. I was impressed because despite his injury he was a perfectly good sport about it and a well mannered guy.

We finished the cotton candy, and then I asked for a couple of sodas. Edward and I already finished our food and beer from earlier, so we discarded our stuff by putting it on the floor underneath our chairs. I sipped my soda and was totally oblivious to the famous "kiss cam." I put my soda down and watched the jumbotron. So many different couples were featured. And each one was very cute and sweet. I was "awing" and laughing along with everyone else, until I saw my face on the screen. For a moment I felt sheer terror, and then I looked at Edward, and he grinned. We faced each other and leaned in. I gently placed my hand behind his neck, and he angled his head so that his eye wouldn't brush up against me. His kiss was gentle at first, and then tried slipping his tongue across my bottom lip. Against my better judgment, I let his tongue lightly tangle with mine. The kiss, although brief, was amazing. The crowed cheered and clapped, and the camera went on to another couple.

Edward's kiss was unlike any other kiss I had ever had in my life. I marveled at how different Edward was from all the other guys I'd dated. Had I been dating bozos? That kiss was something else, and I'm more than convinced he enjoyed it too.

I grabbed my soda and drank some more. I had to stop thinking about that kiss. I had a job to do, and I had to flip the switch on him and slowly turn him away from me. Jessica coached me tonight and gave me a few pointers. I was sure that if I listened to her, Edward would go running for the hills in a matter of days. My original plan was to be a little demanding and annoying tonight. Starting with him getting me unnecessary things like multiple sodas and a jersey, and basically having him run around for me while I enjoyed the game, but then he got hit with the foul ball, and I felt sorry for him.

I internally sighed. It was okay. There was always tomorrow. And judging by that kiss there would definitely be another date.

During the seventh inning stretch, I took another look at Edward's eye. It wasn't all that bad. I had seen worse, yet I knew it had to be bothering him. His resilience astounded me.

In the bottom of the seventh, the Rangers scored. As the game progressed, Edward put up the arm rest and pulled me towards him. I leaned back into his arms and looked up at him. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the side of my head. Watching the game with Edward holding me was very nice. I liked how he squeezed me when the Mariners scored, and instead of standing up and cheering he'd give me a hug or hold my hand in his. Who knew that baseball could be so romantic.

The Mariners won.

It was after midnight when we left. I was tired but very happy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I was sure his eye had to be bothering him.

"I'll be fine Bella. Don't worry."

I sighed. "I just feel very guilty."

He snickered. "Well you should be! If you had told me there was a foul ball, I might've caught it with my hands instead of my eye!"

"It is not my fault that you're unobservant," I retorted.

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you ducked. It would've been far worse if it had been you."

I had to agree with him on that. "I had fast reflexes this time. I was lucky, because normally it would have been me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm very clumsy and a bit accident prone," I admitted.

"I'd gladly take another hit for you," he said with a smile.

It was almost one a.m. when we got to my place. As soon as Edward parked, he got out of the car and went to open my door. We walked quietly to the main entrance of my building and before I got out my keys, he turned me so that I was facing him.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

I scrunched up my nose in thought. "Yes."

I gently brought my hands to cup his cheeks, and gently brought his lips to mine. His lips were just as perfect as the first time he kissed me. He didn't use his tongue this time, and I liked that he could be playful and gentle as well as passionate.

We pulled away from each other, and he gave one of my pigtails a tug. "You are very cute, Bella Swan."

"Thanks," I laughed. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Edward."

"I'm glad you did. Can you text me letting me know you got inside safely?"

"I can do that."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He smiled and then gave me a hug. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

A/N: In the movie they go to a basketball game and I actually would have preferred to write that, because I understand basketball a lot more than baseball. However, Seattle no longer has a basketball team... so yeah. But baseball works too! I've been to an Angels game and that was fun.

I based the game on last Saturday's game against the Rangers. I didn't watch it, but I looked up some articles on the Internet. I'm pretty sure the game started at 9ish... based on the info I read on some sports websites and if wasn't correct, oh well. That why it's called Fanfic.

Getting hit by a ball isn't fun at all! Although I myself have never been hit by a baseball, I'm sure it hurts like hell. Don't worry, Edward will remain in one piece. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thanks _staceygirl._ She did a nice clean up for this chapter.

Mark this as 2/10. It's the only way I'll be able to keep track of their 10 day love fest. ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"You gave him a black eye?!?" Jessica screamed.

"No!" I cried. "It was a foul ball, and he didn't see it coming."

"He didn't see it coming?"

"Yeah," I said. "I guess he wasn't paying attention."

"But everything else went okay?"

"Yes, it did."

Jessica was having lunch at my place. She provided the food and I supplied the drinks.

We already finished our meal and we were just hanging out with our ice cream sandwiches. I gave her a good recap of last night's game, and Jessica was giving me some suggestions for me to try on Edward later. She insisted after tonight I had to turn the "clingy girlfriend" switch on.

I knew Jessica was trying to be helpful, and I was thankful for her advice but I still felt so out of character. I was beginning to separate myself from this project and I was also having difficulty keeping up the right persona. I'd never done anything like this, and in the few relationships I'd been in it was always so bland. The guys I dated paled in comparison to Edward in almost every way. I think that was the reason why I was struggling. Edward was different. Edward was borderline perfect. Under normal circumstances I'd have been head over heels in love with by now.

"Are you going to see him today?" Jessica asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I'm debating whether or not I should call him and set something up or if I should just wait it out a few more hours to see if he calls."

"Well judging on your description of last night, I predict he will call first. He really does seem to like you."

"Yeah, well, he'll like me now and hate me later."

Jessica and I hung out for another hour, and then she left because she and Angela were going out later.

During the day I got started on my "diary," so to speak, about my faux relationship with Edward. I worked on it for a long time and saved multiple documents on my laptop. By the time it hit five, I started cleaning up the lunch mess from Jessica's visit. While I was washing the utensils and cups, I heard the lovely sound of my cell phone ringing. I smiled to myself.

_Maybe it's Edward._

I shut the faucet off and sprinted for the living room area. I snatched my phone off the coffee table and didn't even look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

It was Edward.

"Hi, Edward!"

He laughed. "You sound happy."

"Oh, I am. I'm happy that you called." I internally groaned. That was a cheesy line.

"I'm happy to hear your voice too," he said.

Hmm, maybe Edward likes cheesy lines and flattery.

"So," he said. "I'm calling to ask you out to a movie tonight. Would you go out with me again, Bella?"

"Of course," I smiled. "A movie sounds very good. What time?"

"Hmm... I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright then. It's a date."

"Okay, see you then."

I practically skipped into my bedroom. I was so happy he called; it made my job a lot easier.

For the next couple of hours, I showered and primped. I had no idea what to wear and I hated that such a crisis would baffle me. I normally don't care what I wear, to the damn movie theatre, but this time was different. And it was all because of Edward. I growled in frustration. I was torn between a pair of skinny jeans or a skirt.

After trying those both on again, I settled for the jeans. I had to stick to my comfort zone.

Seven o'clock came faster than I anticipated. Edward still didn't know my apartment number, so he sent a text informing me that he was outside waiting.

Once I met him outside, he pulled me in closer and gave me a sweet "hello" kiss.

"Hi," he said as he laced his fingers with my own.

"Hi," I replied smiling up at him.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah," I said. He brought me to his car, and before I could open the door myself he opened it.

As soon as Edward got in the car, he asked what movie I'd like to watch. I honestly had not thought about the movie, and I felt a wave of panic. This was my time to start the project, to flip the switch on him. I had to proceed slowly and think carefully about what I would do to him tonight. I quickly tried to remember some of movies that were playing right now.

I thought of the perfect movie. _Love Happens_ with Aaron Eckhart and Jennifer Aniston.

Surprisingly, Edward did not mind my girly choice. He showed no aversion to the chick flick. My last boyfriend hated watching chick flicks with me. He preferred action films with Jason Statham.

Edward and I made the 7:45 showing. He purchased the tickets, and then we went over to the concession stand. After getting popcorn, milk duds, and soda's, we got seats in the back row.

As I shrugged off my jacket, I took a quick glance around the theatre. It was almost empty. There were only a small handful of couples seated below us.

We had the whole row to ourselves and Edward pushed up the arm rests between our seats so we could share and have a mini love seat. He placed the popcorn between our laps, and I started on the milk duds.

After a few minutes of quiet snacking, I decided to try something. I put the milk duds away and then reached over to move the popcorn. Edward glanced warily at me. Before he had a chance to move, I scooted closer to him and leaned into his body. Edward quickly got the idea and brought his arms around me and held me close.

The lights were dimming and the previews started showing. As I lounged there with Edward I started getting comfortable. I was never one to cuddle in the theatre, because I hated when I spotted couples that were obviously not paying attention to the film. I mean, why go if you weren't going to watch the movie?

The previews were finished, and the film started. I tired paying attention to Aaron Eckhart, but Edward was drawing lazy circles on my forearm with one hand and with his other held my hand our fingers intertwined. Edward was being really sweet, and I liked it.

In the middle of the film, I moved away from his arms and leaned on the armrest so I had my legs draped over Edward's lap. As I was drinking my soda, I thought about doing something a bit forward. Yeah, it was definitely forward.

I sat down and curled my feet under me. Edward was munching on the popcorn and just when Aaron Eckhart releases the bird out into the forest, I slowly reach out with my left hand and placed it on Edward's thigh. At first he keept munching on the popcorn, and then when I started moving my hand he stiffened. I was rubbing his thigh and thought it was funny when he stopped munching on the popcorn. He tried staying still, and then he placed his hand over mine and stopped my movements.

I did not get it. I was only doing something that any other guy would love, right? I was making my way to another part of his body, albeit slowly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I said feigning innocence.

"Bella if you don't stop you may not be able to handle my reaction."

His words kind of scared me. Damn. If he didn't stop me would he have been… oh my gosh! Wow, I don't think I could've handled that. Not yet at least.

Edward laughed at the obvious shock on my face. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Don't be so surprised. You do turn me on, Bella."

Oh my fucking gosh! I yelled in my head. Did he just say that I turn him on? Fucking hell, when had I, Bella Swan turned any man on? I silently said a thank you prayer to God for giving me such an easy subject. Okay, fine, I thanked God for Edward.

Edward removed our hands from his thigh gathered me up in his arms, and planted a kiss to the side of my temple.

"Watch the movie, Bella."

We did finish the movie without any inappropriate touching. I mostly kept my hands to myself, and Edward had his wrapped around my waist. When the movie was over, we pushed our trash aside, and then I grabbed my purse and jacket.

Edward held my hand as we walked out of the theatre. He was really nice, and I was going into panic mode. Every time I tried to do something, he always counteracted. It was like I couldn't catch a break! I wasn't doing my job well, and it bugged the hell out of me. I had to think.

I spotted the ladies room and told Edward to wait for me. I didn't actually have to use the facilities, instead I was going to call Jessica.

"I need help!" I frantically whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Every fucking time I try to do something, he stops me! He has a counter act for all my moves!"

"I don't understand," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I tried to mess around with him," I sighed. "I just wanted to test some stuff out. You know, see how good his self control is. I was only doing it to see if I could, and I realize now I can't!"

"Okay, calm down," she replied. "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the night doesn't have to end now. Tell him you're hungry or say you want to have dessert. Now is the time to beg and plead. Don't do it in an obvious way, just subtly plea with him."

"Okay," I said nodding. "Thanks Jess. I'll call back later."

I ended the call and put my phone back in my purse.

I met Edward by the wall and when he saw me, he gave me a smile and then reached for my hand.

While we were driving out of the parking lot, I asked him if we could stop to get something to eat. He obliged, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Just a little hungry. I kind of skipped dinner earlier so yeah…"

"You skipped dinner?" he asked with a raise of his brow. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm not sick or anything," I said reassuringly. "I was pretty busy today and my friend, Jessica and I had some work to catch up on, and I was so excited to see you again that I just forgot to eat."

"I see," he mused. "Will sandwiches do?"

"Sure."

Edward pulled into a deli, and after getting my order, he went inside while I waited in the car. He was back in the car in minutes. As he put on his seatbelt he asked if it was okay if we ate at my place. I agreed and felt better that we'd be in my apartment. It gave me a sense of security, and I felt like I could be in charge there.

Edward held the bag of food, and I used my key to get to through the front doors. I led Edward inside the building, and we headed for the elevator. After pressing the number 4 Edward laughed.

"What?' I asked.

"I've been wondering which floor you live on. Every time I've come to pick you up, you never let inside the building."

I shrugged. "Well, only exclusive members of the Bella Swan fan club are allowed in."

"Oh, really? What makes you think I've joined the fan club?"

"Hmm," I pondered a loud. "The fact that we made it to the second date tells me a lot. You are in the fan club."

"Okay," he said. "I'm in the fan club. What are the perks of being in said fan club?"

We stepped out of the elevator, and Edward followed me to my door.

"The perks of being in the fan club are…. Getting to spend time with me, going out on more dates with me, and just to be nice I'll let you eat your sandwich with me right now."

We both burst out laughing. "Sounds like a wonderful club to be in," he said.

I opened the door and gestured for him to go inside.

"You can put the food on the table. I'll get us something to drink."

I put my purse and jacket away, and then I went to the kitchen to get glasses.

"Iced tea?"

"Sure," he replied.

I placed the two glasses on the table and then went back to the kitchen to get the 2 liter of iced tea I had in the fridge.

I sat down with Edward and we started eating.

"So tell me, Edward, what is it that you do for your mother's organization? I still don't really understand."

"I help her with whatever she needs. Right now, we're trying to raise more awareness, and next Sunday we'll be going to California for a luncheon and a little get-together with some people who could help us in the donation department. My mother founded the organization, and I'm what you would call the vice president. We're not very formal, but I guess that's what you'd see me as."

"That's pretty impressive. And this is a performing arts organization, right?"

"That's right," he replied. "My mother loves music, and she used to take ballet. Rose,was also was a ballerina when we were little. I play the piano and Jasper sings and plays guitar. We're a musical family involved a lot in the performing arts."

"When did your mother start it?"

"Five years ago. I was just out of college, and Rose and Jasper were living in Seattle. My mom needed help. It was just natural for me to help her. We've been working together ever since."

"That's really amazing, Edward. You should be very proud of yourself."

"It's a lot to handle sometimes, but we manage. We've got a great group of people working with us. It's a lot of fun too."

I looked at him as he went back to eating his food. He was so real and genuine about his work. He was obviously fortunate to work with his mom, but he seemed to really like what he did. I wished I had that.

"What about you, Ms. Swan? What does a typical work day look like for you?"

"Uhh," I stammered. "I go into the office in the morning. I work from my cubicle I go out to lunch with my co-workers, and then back to work and go home. It's all very boring."

He chuckled. "So why not leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, you said you don't like working there. Why not quit and find something else?"

"No, no," I said shaking my head. "I'd have to find something else and then quit. I can't be jobless. It just isn't practical. You're very lucky to have a job you like, Edward. I took this job because it was my only option at the time. I can't just quit. This takes a lot of planning."

"Okay," he said. "I didn't mean for you to get worked up about it. I'm sorry, Bella."

"No," I replied. "Don't be sorry. I think about this a lot and you know, I.. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," he said. "Did you like the movie?"

"I liked it better than I thought I would. Honestly, Aaron Eckhart doesn't do it for me."

"Oh, yeah?' he said. "Who does it for you, then?"

"Edward Cullen, duh!" I said dramatically.

"Fond of me, are you?"

"Very."

He grinned. "Glad to hear that, Ms. Swan."

After we finished eating, I cleared off the table, and Edward put away the iced tea.

It was late, and we both had work in the morning. I had to make a trip to Tanya's office, and I was sure Edward would be busy what with the trip to California.

"I should go," he said getting up from the table.

He looked at me and smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I was sure neither one of us wanted him to leave. I couldn't explain it, but half of me was beginning to like Edward and the other half was yelling at me to get a grip and focus on my job.

"Work?" I said.

"Yeah."

We walked to my door and hesitantly I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I knew by then I should've felt more comfortable in kissing him, but the fact was I was afraid that once I did kiss him, I'd be unable to stop. I remembered our first kiss at Safeco Field and that was something else. This kiss started out as a nice goodbye kiss, but somehow I managed to push him against my door and ravaged his mouth. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip and he parted them. When his tongue touched mine, he pulled me closer to his body and ran his hands up and down my back threading his hand through my hair. I pushed myself closer, and then in one split second Edward flipped us so that I was against the door. He pried his lips away from me and smirked.

"I won't be able to leave, Bella."

And with that he went back to my lips. I could taste the iced tea on his tongue, and when he focused his attention on my neck, my legs nearly gave out. He placed his hand on my hip and then brought his lips to the edge of my ear.

"Goodnight, my Bella." He gave me a gentle kiss below my earlobe and then looked me in the eyes. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

I gave him a small smile. "So have I."

Damn it. That was the truth. Ever since he kissed me at the baseball game I'd wanted to kiss him again and again. I didn't dream about him last night for no reason!

He kissed my forehead and then moved me away from the door.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but the truth is I'm not."

I chuckled at his apology. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, it was. And so is this," he said before he swooped down and gave me another kiss.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

A/N: Bella's sexual prowess is kinda lacking in this chapter, huh? She's still kind of timid, but determined nonetheless!

Our poor couple is confused at times. I'll help them figure it out. ;-)

Till next time.

Tina


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you, _staceygirl._ She makes the grammar and spelling better. ;)

Alright, I should tell you know that my style for this story is a bit slow. I know everyone wants the "crazy" but I like transition. I don't like to go too fast with storytelling. This chapter has a little Edward discomfort and some last transition stuff. I promise the next chapter will have some "crazy" in it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward POV

"I'm telling you, Emmett this girl is really falling for me. Just wait till you meet her."

Emmett and I were talking on the phone. He called to pester me about Bella. He was hoping that she would give me problems, but she wasn't. Bella was incredible and I was really starting to like her.

"She's a woman, Edward. Trust me, she will see right through your façade, and when that happens, you'll be out fifty grand," he laughed.

"We'll see, Emmett," I replied. "Oh, hey, I have to go Mom is on her way over here."

I hung up on him and straighten up in my chair. Mom waltzed into my office and gave a loud cry, "Edward!" she gasped. "What happened to your eye? Did someone hit you? Did you get into a fight?"

The questions fell from her lips at top speed. She was in full "Mama Bear" mode and, hovered over me trying to look at my eye.

"Mom," I said gently pushing away her hand. "I'm fine; I went to the Mariners game on Saturday and got hit by a foul ball."

"Oh my goodness!" she sighed. "Did your father have a look at this? Have you gone to the hospital? Is it bothering you a lot? I have some Advil in my office; let me get you some."

"Whoa!" I said trying to get her attention. "I've taken some Tylenol, and the swelling has gone down since Saturday. I'm fine, Mom. Really, I am."

She frowned at me, but nodded. "You better be! I don't want you to pretend it doesn't bother you if it really does, you hear me?"

"Yes, mother," I replied. "So what brings you here at this end of building?"

"I wanted to get the papers that Aro sent."

I rummaged around my desk and then handed her the papers. "Here you go."

Aro Volturi was one of Balliamo's contributors. He was a family friend and a successful businessman in Italy. When mom started the foundation, he gave us a lot of support, and we'd be seeing him next weekend in California.

"How was the game?" Mom asked as she scanned the papers.

"It was good besides the fact that I got hit. The Mariners won."

"You and Emmett have a nice time?"

"Emmett?"

"Yes," she replied. "He went with you, didn't he? Or did you go by yourself?"

Shit. Now I was stuck to telling her about Bella. I didn't have a way out it. Here went nothing.

"Actually, I took a date to the game."

"Oh?" she said looking up from her papers.

"Yeah," I replied. "Last Friday we all went out, and I met a girl. Her name is Bella, and we got along well, so I asked her out."

"Really?" Mom gushed. "You took her out on a date!?!"

I laughed at her excitement. "I met a girl," I said simply.

"Oh, Edward!" Mom sighed happily. "This is fantastic! I've been hoping and praying you'd find someone to settle down with. When can I meet her?"

Fuck. Of course Mom would want to meet Bella. How could I be so stupid? Was I ready to let them meet now? Bella was going to meet my mom in California anyway, and now Mom wanted to meet her even sooner. I was probably getting worried for nothing.

Before I could give my mom an answer, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. and was pleasantly surprised it was Bella.

"Hold on a second," I said to Mom. I answered the phone, "Hello, my beautiful Bella."

I ignored my Mom's intense gaze and swiveled in my chair.

"Hi, Edward," Bella breathed back. "I just wanted to call, and see what you were doing."

I chuckled. "I'm at work right now, Bella."

"Oh," she said. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No," I replied. Hmm, was she going to suggest we meet up for lunch? I could do that.

"Well, in that case, how about I stop by with some takeout?"

"That'd be great!" I said.

Okay, we could have lunch here. That was fine. Bella in my office could be an interesting afternoon delight.

"Great!" she agreed. "I'll see you within the hour, Eddiekins."

She hung up.

What the fuck? I screamed in my head. She did not just call me that. Fuck.

"Who was that, Edward?" Mom asked in a sing-song voice. She already knew.

I turned around to face her. "That was Bella. She's the girl I met last Friday."

"And?"

"And she's coming by here to bring me lunch."

"Is she now?" Mom said with a big grin. "I like her already, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Please do not overwhelm her when she gets here. I don't want her to be turned off this early."

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," she said. and held two fingers, "Scouts honor."

Mom left my office, papers in hand, with a happy mile on her face.

I leaned back into my chair and sighed heavily. Suddenly, I was nervous about my mom and Bella meeting. I knew they would, but I didn't think they'd meet this soon. Damn it! I was just stressing over this five minutes ago! There was nothing I could do to stop it now. Bella was coming to have lunch, and I had to be the perfect man, and show her around, and introduce her to some of the people here. I could do this. How hard could it be to make introductions and eat lunch?

I went back to working at my computer and didn't notice the time. I was so engrossed with my work that I didn't even hear Bella walk into my office.

"Hey, baby I've missed you," Bella said from across my desk.

I jumped in surprise. "Bella!"

She giggled. "Did I scare you, Edward?"

"You startled me. I didn't even hear you walk in."

"Well, you were busy working. Heidi let me in."

"How did you know where I worked?" I asked.

I eyed the two plastic bags sitting on the little table in the corner of my office. Was that our take out? If it was then damn! Bella buys in bulk.

"I googled the Balliamo foundation," she shrugged. "Google is a life saver."

I looked across at Bella and studied her appearance. Today, she was wearing black thin pants and a purple shirt with thin straps that hung down to her lower thighs. Her hair was pulled into a twist with some of her bangs framing her face. Fuck, she looked hot. I guess today she went to her office too.

Bella leaned forward on her elbows. "Are you checking me out?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Yes."

She grinned. "Do I get a 'hello' kiss?"

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she quipped.

I am a very lucky man. Bella was being playful and flirty, and fuck I liked it a lot.

I got up from my chair and closed the door.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us," I said as I leaned forward and rested my hands on the arms rest of her chair.

She tilted her head upwards and I descended. Bella's lips were perfect. They molded so easily against mine. I lifted my right arm to cradle the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. When I felt Bella take my bottom lips between hers, I stifled a groan. Her kiss was intoxicating and if I didn't stop now then…

We pulled back, and I rested my forehead on hers. Looking into Bella's brown eyes, I suddenly felt a wave of contentment. What was it that made me so attracted to her?

I straightened up and pulled Bella with my hands.

"How about we get you acquainted with some of the people I work with?"

"Okay."

"I opened the door and paused to look at her. "My mother is anxious to meet you. When you called she was sitting right in that very chair."

I was not sure what compelled me to tell Bella these things. Most of the time I never told my girlfriends that my mother wanted to meet them, because more often than not, my mom didn't want to meet any of my girlfriends. I stopped bringing girls home with me a long time ago. My family never got along with them, and they showed their displeasure right of the bat. My mother would always chastise me, saying I should look for a "nice girl," someone to settle down with and start a family. As I led Bella out of my office, I couldn't help but smile. Bella was exactly the kind of girl my mother would approve of; I was sure of it.

We went down the corridor and made a left. My mother's office was right back there, and although I was nervous about this little meeting, I knew it would go well.

My mom was typing away at her desktop, and when she heard us come in she immediately stopped her work. Mom sprang to her feet and rushed over to us.

"Bella," I said. "I'd like to introduce my mother, Esme. Mom, this is Bella."

My mother looked at Bella up and down like a hawk. She was sizing her up and evaluating her. I literally held my breath in anticipation, and then Mom looked straight at Bella and gave her a warm smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." She wrapped her arms around her and enveloped her into a hug.

Bella reciprocated, and they hugged a lot longer than I thought they would. When Bella stepped out of my mother's embrace, she smiled at her and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, no," Mom said. "You can call me Emse, dear."

Bella nodded. "Okay, Esme."

"I stopped by to have lunch with Edward. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Mom replied. "I'm happy to see he's finally found a good girl to spend his time with. You two enjoy your lunch."

"I brought enough for all of us. Why don't you join us? Is Chinese takeout okay?"

I watched the whole exchange between Bella and my mom. They were polite but not in a forced way. Mom accepted Bella's lunch invite, and before I knew it the three of us walked back to my office. Along the way, Mom pulled Bella in different directions to meet some of the other staff members.

When we settled ourselves with cartons and Styrofoam boxes of Chinese, Mom took the time to talk to Bella. They went over the basics; where's she was from, her work, her age, etc. I couldn't get one word in, and I was extremely fascinated at their easy banter. My mom liked Bella, and Bella liked my mom. That was kind of scary.

"You're the how to girl!" Mom said. "My daughter, Rose and I both subscribe to Poise. We love your columns!"

Bella blushed a nice shade of pink. "Thank you."

"The piece you wrote on getting a healthier body in a week was very helpful. I've cut out sodas after six o'clock and limit myself to snacking in between meals. Five meals total is all it takes right, Bella?"

"You don't have to do that!" Bella admonished. "You have a great body already, Esme!"

Mom laughed. "You're very kind, dear. The truth is I needed to cut back on the sugar."

"Wait, hold on," I said. "You've read Bella's stuff before?"

"Of course I have, Edward! Rose and I love the magazine, and Bella is especially talented. Your wit is something else, my dear."

I pushed aside the carton of chicken and looked at Bella. "That's it. I'm going to read one of your pieces, Bella. I don't like that I'm the only one who hasn't."

"It's not a big deal, Edward," Bella said dismissively.

I looked at Mom. "She's secretive about her work. The most I've gotten out of her is that she does the odd pieces."

"Bella," Mom chastised her, "don't be so modest. You're a wonderful and compelling writer."

The two of them kept chatting. Mom praised Bella left and right, and Bella grew embarrassed. It was cute watching her cheeks flame up, and when she looked at me from the corner of her eye, I would just smile at her.

I cleaned up the table, and Mom and Bella exchanged numbers. When that happened I almost panicked. I knew they would meet. I knew Mom would like Bella. What I didn't know was that they would get along so well. They promised to go out to lunch tomorrow, and that scared the crap out of me. Why? Because they were too close already. Bella and I wouldn't last for long, and what good would it do for them to get close when Bella won't even be with me after two weeks? I wanted to stop their friendship, but I didn't know how. Fuck. This was beyond my control, and I hated it.

Mom got up and gave Bella a hug and kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. I look forward to our lunch."

Bella got up and gave her a hug. "Me too, Esme."

Mom waved to me and left.

"You're mother is quite the woman, Edward. I like her a lot."

Fuck. I couldn't stop this. If I tried to stop it then Mom or Bella would grow suspicious. The only thing to do now was to let the chips fall where they may.

"She likes you a lot too," I replied. "Trust me on that."

Bella smirked. "Did she hate all your ex-girlfriends?"

"Yeah," I answered truthfully.

"Well, I guess I'm the lucky girl, huh? I'm Mom approved material."

I had to agree with Bella on that. She was wholesome and that's why Mom liked her.

"I think I'm one lucky bastard. I've found the perfect girl to bring home to the family."

As soon as I said that, Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "I'd love to meet your family."

"You will soon. They're all anxious to meet you."

"Oh?"

I sighed. "I may have mentioned you to them. They know I'm seeing someone, and they'd like to meet you. My family can be overwhelming, but I promise they'll like you."

Bella draped her arms around my neck and looked up at me. "I think I can handle it."

I settled my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm sure you can."

Now, I know Bella and I were talking ahead of ourselves. We just met last Friday for goodness sake, and already we were falling into the "meet the parents" talk. Usually, it took me about a month's worth of dating to bring the girl to meet my family. However, with Bella, I had to speed things up a bit. After all, I only had ten days. The tricky thing was my delivery. I could be charming and handsome, but I had to be careful with Bella. I really had to pull out all the stops, but it had to be one step at a time.

"How's your eye?" Bella asked bringing me out of my reverie.

I looked down at her. "It's fine. I'll have my dad check it out later."

"Your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's a general practioner here. I can just stop by his office after work."

"Speaking of work, I should go."

Bella pressed her lips to mine briefly and then ran her hand through my hair.

"I've been dying to do that for a while," she admitted sheepishly. "Your hair always reminds of sex hair for some reason."

Oh, fuck! Bella did not say that, did she? Fuck, she did. As soon as I heard the word sex escape Bella's lips, my mind literally went to the gutter. Why was I having self control problems with her?

I laughed nervously. "Please don't say the word sex, because when you do my mind goes to a dirty place."

Admitting my discomfort and my arousal was my attempt at letting Bella know that she had a great affect on me. I couldn't deny it, and I hated that.

She smirked. "Honey, you won't be tapping this anytime soon."

I think my mouth hung open in shock.

Bella laughed, scooped up her purse, and exited my office with a little wave.

I groaned and collapsed in my chair. How did she manage to tear me apart? Two days ago I felt in control of this relationship, and now I felt myself losing control.

I couldn't control her relationship with my mother. I couldn't control the words that come out of her mouth. I couldn't control my mental and physical reactions to her. What the fuck was going with me?

I had to re-evaluate things. I was literally invested in this relationship. If I didn't manage to have Bella fall in love with me in the next eight days, I could lose this whole bet. I didn't want to lose. I'd never lost anything important in my whole life; I certainly wasn't going to lose this.

Bella was just a woman. I coul charm the panties off of her if I wanted to.

_Then why don't you?_

No, I can't. Not now anyway. It's too early for that. I had to ease into things. I had to handle Bella like a delicate flower and romance her. I'd be the ideal perfect boyfriend; she'd have to fall for me. All I had to do was try harder. I couldn't let her affect me like this. I was in charge of this whole thing! I had to regain my composure; I could do this.

For the remainder of the day, I worked on the planning the event schedule for our trip to California. At five, I called it a day and told mom I was going to have dad check my eye out. I was just about to leave, when she called me back.

"Oh Edward!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Rose and Alice will love her," she smiled.

"I know," I replied. "They already know about her and they're anxious to meet her."

"Are you going to do something about that?"

"Yes," I said resignedly. "Bella is looking forward to it."

"She's exquisite, Edward."

"She is," I agreed. "I'm glad you like her."

Mom grinned. "I want five grandkids from you two."

"Don't start!" I warned. "I'm leaving! Goodbye, Mother."

I started walking away and could still hear mom laughing.

"I'm only joking!"

_Yeah, right!_

_***_

I called dad's office before I got into my car, and his receptionist, Charlotte, penciled me in at six. Yes, my own father had to pencil me in.

When I got there, I signed in, and Charlotte gasped when she saw me.

"What happened to you, Edward?" Charlotte was like family. She'd been working for Dad since he started here nearly twenty years ago.

"Foul ball," I replied. "I was at the Mariners game last Saturday, and I wasn't paying attention."

"You poor thing," she cooed. "Have a seat. Your father is almost finished."

I sat down and picked up People magazine. I normally didn't go for the tabloids, but whatever. After reading pointless drabbles about the cast of Transformers, I put it away, and was about to pick up Time magazine when something else caught my eye.

It was Poise.

Bella's magazine.

I was going to pick it up when Charlotte called me.

I followed her down the hallway and sat down on the medical cot. Charlotte left, and within minutes dad came in.

"Edward," he said. "What's seems to be the problem? I hope you're not positive for H1N1."

I laughed. He wasn't even looking at me.

"No, Dad. I'm feeling fine."

"Then why are you…" he stopped when he looked up from my file.

"What happened to you?"

"That's what Charlotte said."

He ignored me. "Did you get into a fight?'

"No," I said. "I was at the Mariners game and I didn't see the foul ball."

Dad burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I don't see how this is funny."

"Sorry," he amended.

"Can you just look at it? I don't need stitches do I?"

Dad examined my eye and concluded that I did not need any stitches.

"Tylenol for the pain and swelling, it should go down."

"Thanks, Dad." I got up from the cot and started for the door.

"You're mother tells me she met your girlfriend."

Wow. That was fast. Did mom call him while I was in the waiting room?

"It's not official yet," I said. "But yes, I met a girl, and she ended up meeting Mom today. They're going out to lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, you're mother told me. She's quite taken with the girl."

"I know."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," I lied.

Dad studied me and for a second, and I thought he could see right through me. Dad was an excellent judge of character, and he knew me, Jasper, and Rose well. I wouldn't put it past him to see through my bullshit.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her, Edward. Don't keep her all to yourself."

We walked down the hallway and after saying goodbye, I exited through the door and was back in the waiting room. I spotted Bella's magazine and picked it up.

"It is okay if I take this?" I asked Charlotte. I held up the magazine for her to see.

"Sure," Charlotte said. "See you later, Edward."

"Thanks, Charlotte."

When I got home, I laid the magazine on my countertop and focused my attention on the blinking red light of my answering machine.

17 messages and they were all from Bella.

_Fuck! How did she get my home number?_

_

* * *

_A/N:How did Bella get his landline? Eh. Who knows? :)

Bella is getting close to Mommy Esme. That freaks out Edward and it should. Yes, Edward is attracted to Bella. He likes her.

Till next time.

Tina


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thanks so much to _staceygirl_. She helped clean up the chapter and offered her sound advice. :)

4/10 Last chapter was day 3/10. Grr I forgot to number it and keep track.

Okay, I promised more "crazy" and I hoped I deliver because I re-wrote this chapter twice and then I re-wrote various parts again.

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I was in deep shit.

Tanya was hovering over me. Jessica was calling incessantly. Angela was cornering me at work. I could not escape any of them this morning.

My meeting with Tanya was productive. She liked my notes and outline and after our meeting I stopped by my cubicle to get some things when both Jessica and Angela stopped to chat with me. They were so interested in Edward. They really liked my assignment, probably much more than I do. I managed to pacify their interest with a watered down version of my movie and dinner date last night.

As soon as they left I made a call to Edward and charmed my way into bringing him lunch. When I got to Edward's work I met his mother. And boy, I liked her. She was so pleasant and warm, what was not to like about her? I was polite and insisted she eat lunch with us. To be honest, lunch went well. I liked Esme and couldn't stop myself when I made plans to have lunch with her today.

I was having a difficult time distancing myself from this project. Yesterday, I enjoyed myself and I knew I shouldn't have.

A part of me felt guilty for leading Esme on. That was what I was doing, wasn't it? Yes, I was faking it. Or was I? I was faking it with Edward, but I found myself to like Esme a lot, and that lead me to having lunch with her. Damn. I was leading her on.

How could I do this to Esme? She's just a sweet mother who loves her son and wants best for him. I was only going to hurt her.

Fuck.

_You know, Bella, there is a special place in hell for people like you._

No! I had to stop thinking about it. I had to constantly remind myself that this was a job, nothing more. I wasn't supposed to feel guilty. Six days from now this will all be over and I'll never have to see these people again.

_Shake it off, Bella. You can do this._

I rummaged through my purse and found my compact and lipstick. I touched up my make up and tied my hair into a loose ponytail.

Now it was time to be the perfect girlfriend and have lunch with his mommy. I swung my purse over my shoulder and locked up my car.

I passed the receptionist, Heidi, and went straight to Edward's office. I saw him yesterday and left a bunch of messages on his home answering machine. That was step one into becoming the "clingy" girlfriend. I had to admit, I had fun leaving those messages last night.

Smiling, I knocked on his open door.

"Knock, knock!" I said cheerily.

Edward looked up from his desk. "Hi, my beautiful Bella"

Okay, I was not expecting such a warm welcome. I expected him to get angry about the messages. Most guys would be livid if their girlfriend left seventeen pointless messages on their machine, right?

Edward rose from his chair and stood in front of me. He smiled down at me, and tilted my chin up. He gave me a soft, gentle kiss, and smiled sweetly at me.

No yelling? No frustration? What the hell!

"Come to say hi before you pick up my mother?"

"Yeah," I replied. I pushed my confusion away and regained composure. "I had to stop by and see you."

"I'm glad you did. I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Since my mother gets you for lunch… how about you come over to my place for dinner?"

Dinner at Edward's? I could make that work.

"I'd love to come over for dinner," I said giving him my own sweet smile.

"Excellent," he replied. "I'll cook. All you have to do is bring yourself."

"Eight o'clock?" I asked.

"Sure," he agreed. "Do you like Italian?"

"I love it."

"Good," he said giving me another chaste kiss, then he looked over my shoulder and smirked. "We have an audience."

I slowly turned my head and saw Esme standing by the door. She was waving at us and laughing.

I was about to go and greet her when Edward pulled me closer and said, "You get her for lunch, but I get her for dinner."

Despite my efforts, I blushed at his words. How could those words affect me so much?

"I'll only have her for a couple of hours, Edward. You will share her," Esme said.

I couldn't help it. I liked Esme. So what if Edward and I would be over in a few days? That didn't mean I couldn't be cool with his mom.

"Fine," Edward sighed. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart?"

"Yes," I smiled. "See you tonight." I stepped on my tip toes and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Esme and I waved at him and then we were off.

I drove Esme in my car. Esme insisted on driving, but I persuaded her to let me. I figured if I was going out to lunch with her I might as well try to play the part of Edward's girlfriend correctly.

I noticed Esme had two bags. She had a black leather purse and a straw bag. There was a book or something of the sort peaking out. Esme caught me looking and smiled.

"Baby pictures," she said.

I chuckled. "Nice!"

We arrived at a little Greek place. Once we sat down, Esme rummaged through her straw bag and brought out a photo album.

Before she opened the album Esme began talking to me. She told me how happy she was that Edward found me and that she thought only the best of me. I was floored to say the least, because I knew Esme was speaking from her heart. She wasn't bullshitting me and I honestly felt awed and guilty. How could I lead this poor woman on? What was wrong with me? I had to push those guilty thoughts away and re-focus.

_This was a job and nothing more. Keep telling yourself that, Bella!_

"And now come the baby pictures," she said grinning. "Edward would kill me if he found out I was showing these to you."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "What Edward doesn't know won't kill him."

"I agree," she laughed.

She opened the album and pointed to a picture of a baby with tubes and a small hospital wrist band. It was Edward as a newborn. He was smaller than a regular newborn.

"Edward," Esme began, "was born premature; he weighed 4lbs, eight ounces. He was supposed to be born in late July, but he decided that June 20th would be his birthday."

I looked closely at the picture and smiled. He was a tiny little thing, and Esme loved him so much. I could tell just by the way she spoke of him.

The waiter came, and we quickly ordered our food. When he left us, Esme went back to the photo album. She showed me a few more shots of Edward at the hospital and told me he had trouble breathing and that he was closely monitored, and that she was terrified of losing him.

"He wasn't getting better," she explained. "Everyone was telling us that his chances were slim, but I had to keep believing. I knew he was stronger than anyone of us thought. And you know what? He exceeded everyone's expectations."

"I didn't know," I confessed. "We don't know each other that well yet and…"

Its okay, Bella," she said. "I'm not telling you this so that you'll feel sorry for him. I'm telling you this, because I know you won't hurt him."

I gasped. "I don't know…"

Esme smiled at me. "I don't mean to fluster you, dear. It's a mothers' intuition, that's all."

I let it go and nodded for her to continue.

She showed me photo's of Edward as a baby. He looked so cute! His big green eyes and little nose made me coo and aww. Esme was delighted at my reactions, and she progressed into Edward's childhood. Edward, along with his brother and sister were a good looking trio. The pictures of the three of them were adorable.

When our food arrived, Esme put the photo album away. Our conversation shifted from Edward to me.

Yesterday, Esme got the basics out of me: how old I was, where I was from, what I did for a living, etc. Now, was the time for some serious conversation?

I told her what I told Edward. I told Esme my dream job was to write for News week or Time.

"I think you should go for it," she encouraged. "You're obviously too good for Poise."

"Thank you," I said genuinely. "It's my dream, but I can't just quit my job. You know, I have to be practical?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm sure you have a plan, and that everything will work out nicely for you."

I found that the more I talked to Esme, the more I liked her. She was truly an amazing woman who was proud of all her children. I could tell she really worried about Edward. She shared her concerns about his taste in women, and expressed that she was almost certain that he would end up alone or with the wrong girl. The funny thing was, when she shared this with me, she didn't sound like most overbearing mothers. She delivered it with such humor and a real genuineness that I ended up laughing and talking easily with her about it.

"I really like you, Bella. I hope you stick around."

I managed to give her a smile. "Thank you, Esme. That means a lot to me."

She checked her watch. "I think it's time we go back to Edward. I'm sure he's worried that I've kept you out for too long."

She hailed the waiter and asked for the check. While we waited, I formed an idea.

"Esme," I asked apprehensively. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed the photo album? I'd like to make something for Edward, and I'll need a few photos from your album. I promise to give it back to you tomorrow."

To my surprise she agreed to lend it to me.

I confessed my little idea, and she squealed.

"I knew the first time I met you, you'd be the one!"

All I could do to match her enthusiasm was smile. I've been doing a lot of that lately and found out that even though the smile was fake, it was starting come naturally.

Esme and I politely argued on who would pay the check. To my delight, I won. After I paid, we gathered our stuff and walked outside.

"You're darling," Esme said in thanks.

"It was nothing," I said giving her a hug.

We drove back to her office and breezed into Edward's office.

"Hi," he said getting up from his desk. He gave his mother a kiss on the check and then gave me one.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

We laughed. "Yes, we did."

Esme draped her arm around me. "She's such a darling, Edward. You've found the perfect girl."

Edward looked surprised for a second, but he quickly recovered with a smile of his own.

"Bella certainly is a special girl," he said winking at me.

"Bella," Esme said looking at me. "Thank you for lunch, dear. I had a wonderful time getting to know you. Call me tonight and tell me how everything goes?"

"Of course, I will," I replied.

"What's going on tonight?" Edward interrupted.

Esme and I shook our heads. "Nothing, Edward. We're just talking about nonsense."

"Okay," he said in an unconvincing tone.

Esme gave me another hug and then she went back to her office.

"So what's going on tonight?" Edward asked.

"Tonight," I said as I wound my arms around his neck. "I'm going over to my boyfriend's place because he said he was going to cook for me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked settling his hands on my hips.

"Mmmhhmm."

"You are one spoiled girl," he teased.

I rose up and gave him a kiss.

Although I was having a difficult time distancing myself from the job, I knew that a girlfriend, even a fake one, would want to kiss Edward. And who was I kidding? That was definitely a perk in this assignemt!

"See you tonight," I said.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart," he whined.

"I'll miss you too."

And the truth was I really would miss him.

***

I was finishing up Edward's "gift" when he texted me his address. After leaving Edward and Esme, I went straight back to work. I had a little idea that I wanted to present to Edward tonight, and I needed a little help. Irina, who worked in the Art department, had a very big hand in compiling Edward's "gift." I was impressed with her work, and as soon as it was finished I raced out of the building and went home to change.

I was scrambling. I had to be at Edward's by eight, and it was almost seven when I got home. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top paired with a black cardigan Angela gave me for my birthday last month. After tying my hair up in a ponytail, I put together his "gift" and then rushed out of there.

I wondered what Edward's reaction would be. Esme certainly thought I was being sweet and kind, but something told me Edward would freak. And truth be told, I was hoping he would.

As soon as I pulled up to Edward's apartment building, I grabbed my stuff. I hurriedly walked to the front and after buzzing Edward's number, he let me in.

Edward lived on the fourth floor of the building. I knocked a few times and then he opened the door.

He looked so handsome in his jeans and t-shirt, very casual, but also very appealing in the most sinful way. I was going to have to watch myself around him tonight.

Edward pulled me inside so quickly that almost I tripped over his feet.

"Ahhh!" I cried.

He laughed as he pulled me back. "You okay?"

"Accident prone, remember?"

He flashed me a grin. "Not anymore. You have me to catch you now"

"Thank you," I said kindly.

"Hey, come here," Edward said tugging on my arm. He brought both hands to the side of my face and cupped my cheeks. He ran his thumb over my ever present blush and said, "I've missed you all day."

I had no idea what to say. As it turned out, Edward rendered me speechless more often than I liked to admit. He was looking at me with tenderness, and it made me feel very vulnerable. I wasn't sure if I liked that feeling. When he brought his lips to mine, I could only kiss him back. I had to. I wanted to.

Before our kiss could get out of hand, he pulled back and gave a quiet laugh.

"We can continue this after dinner," he instructed. He helped me take my cardigan off and then put away my purse. I also handed him the extra bag I brought with me. I had a Louis Vuitton bag with something extra special. He didn't ask about it, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Hold on," I said. I opened up the designer bag and picked up the new Chocolate Maltipo Teacup puppy. I purchased it right before I got here. "His name is Henry! He's our little baby!"

I held Henry in my arms and patted his head lovingly. I looked up at Edward and almost laughed at his confused expression.

"He's ours, Edward. We have joint custody of course." I held Henry in front of him and waited for Edward to play with him. Edward still looked at little puzzled, but he gently grabbed Henry from me.

"Do you like him?" I asked sweetly. I already put a collar on him. He was a tiny puppy, and the lady at the pet store said he wasn't fully house trained yet.

Edward held him at arms length and looked at Henry. "He's ours?"

"Yes, he is!" I cried. "He's so cute; I just had to get him! I think we're going make great parents!"

Edward looked at me with shocked eyes and then smiled. "He is cute."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Our little baby," I said petting the puppy.

Edward brought him closer but as soon as he did he groaned. "I think he just peed on me."

I had to hold in my laughter. The whole way over here I pleaded with Henry to have an accident at Edward's. I just didn't think he'd do it _on_ Edward.

Edward held him again at arm's length. "Fuck! That's just wrong!"

He handed Henry to me, and I had to reprimand him. "Eddie! You can't speak like that in front of Henry. Cursing around the children is bad!"

Edward began taking his shirt off, and I had to look away because otherwise I'd have done something very, very, bad.

"He's not house trained?"

"No," I replied. "He's just a baby, Eddie! We'll have to train him ourselves."

I heard another expletive from Edward, and then he muttered something under his breath.

"That's right, darling," I cooed at Henry. "You're still a baby. You don't know any better. Its okay, mommy still loves you."

I knew that I sounded like an idiot. Henry, probably didn't understand me, and neither did Edward.

"Why don't I give you two the tour?"

"Absolutely," I replied. "Lead the way, mister."

Edward led us to the kitchen. It was pretty spacious for just him, and as he showed me the rest of his place, I found that he had more than enough room for two. Edward seemed to come from hard-working, intelligent people. He no doubt was well off, yet he was very humble.

Henry and I stayed in the kitchen, while Edward excused himself to change his shirt. While Edward was gone, I took the liberty to snoop around his kitchen. It was immaculate and pristine. He obviously liked to cook and he did well with cleaning up. I noticed he'd have to buy dog food for Henry for when Henry stayed over. I'll be honest, I liked the dog, but I wasn't going home with him. I really wanted Henry to stay with Edward.

"Do you like pasta?" he asked as he walked back to the kitchen.

"It's my favorite," I admitted.

"Good," he said looking at me from his kitchen. "It's my specialty, Angel hair pasta with parmesan and prawns."

I raised my brow like I was impressed, and I really was, because I couldn't cook to save my life. Knowing that Edward was not only attractive, but could cook too was like the equivalent to me winning the perfect boyfriend lottery.

"Sounds fancy," I commented.

"No, not really. The pasta boils and the sauce is pretty standard. Besides, I bought the prawns from the frozen food aisle," he said casually. "Would you like some wine?"

I wanted to say yes, but I really couldn't hold my liquor. I was a lightweight. Hmm, maybe one glass wouldn't affect me? Oh, what the hell!

"Sure," I said.

"Pinot Grigio okay?"

"That's fine."

I waited as he poured me a glass. He came over to the couch and handed me my glass.

"Thanks."

He smiled at me, and then petted Henry on the head. "No hard feelings buddy."

I sipped my wine and then followed him into the kitchen with Henry in one hand and my wine glass in the other.

Edward drained the noodles over the sink. After he put the noodles on a dish, he carried them over to the kitchen counter top.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"No, its okay," he said. "Everything is almost ready. Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"I thought your mother would have told you about my day."

He laughed. "She wouldn't tell me! All I could get out of her was that you were such a sweetheart to her and that she really likes you. So, tell me, how'd it go?"

"Your mother is wonderful, Edward. She's so kind and sweet, so genuine. I really like her," I said truthfully.

"No embarrassing stories?" He was mixing the sauce and then he added the prawns.

"No," I sighed. "Although, I have to say you were a very cute baby."

"What?"

"She pulled out the baby pictures."

He groaned. "I cannot believe this."

Now was the perfect moment to give him his "gift." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't be self conscious. You were adorable and after she showed me the pictures, I got an idea and ran it by your mom."

I placed my wine glass on the counter, and Henry and I scurried over to the living room area to get the other bag. I came back into the kitchen and found Edward pouring the sauce and prawns in a bowl. He looked up at me quizzically and then shifted his attention back to the bowl. When he was done, he set the bowl aside and turned off the burners.

"I borrowed a few pictures from your mom's photo album and went back to work to use the Photoshop program; I composited our faces together to see what our future children will look like."

I expertly dug the photo album out and presented it to him.

"Our first family album!" I said cheerily. I gave him my biggest smile and opened the album.

I glanced at Edward and saw him swinging back his wine. I had to hide my smirk.

Finally! He's starting to crack!

The first page was of two boys with auburn hair and green eyes and Edward's and my wedding.

I went on and on about our children and dramatically fawned over our future life together. Every time I looked at Edward, he would give me a very thin smile. By the time I was finished with the album, he'd had two glasses of wine.

"So what do you think?" I asked brightly.

_Come on, buddy. Yell at me. Be angry! Be furious! Tell me how you feel!_

"Our kids are…. Nice," he ground out. "That's amazing, Bella!"

Fuck! He was trying not to hurt my feelings. What the hell, man? Make me cry!

"Isn't it?" I gushed. "It's amazing what technology can do nowadays!"

"Yeah," he said lowly. "More wine?"

"No, I'm good thanks." I replied. He was angry. I could tell he was. What bugged me was that he wouldn't get mad at me. He wasn't going to say anything.

"You don't like it!" I blurted out in desperation. I had to get him to get angry.

I began pouting and my lips quivered in sadness. I was trying desperately to perform some water works.

"What?" he said looking at me with worry. "No, sweetheart I love it! You are so sweet to do that. Planning our life together and thinking about our kids. You're so thoughtful, sweetheart." He spoke carefully, but hurriedly. Edward came to me and pulled me into his arms. He gently ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion.

_Oh my gosh! He is insane! He doesn't like it! I can tell, but he's trying to be so nice! I hate this!_

"Oh, I knew you would appreciate it, baby!" I cooed back at him. Really, what else was I going to say? He wasn't going to get mad and that was actually pissing me off!

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "How about we eat, now?"

Fine, we'll eat and forget all about this. Yeah, right.

Edward went back into the kitchen, and started getting bowls for the salad. While he was busy in the kitchen I pulled out my cell to call Esme. She answered on the first ring. After telling her that he loved it, she squealed in happiness. Esme was so happy to hear that Edward responded well to the family album. We chatted for about two minutes, and then I hung up.

"Was that my mom?" Edward asked as he handed me a bowl of salad.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I had to let her know that I gave you the album. She was ecstatic."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise, and before I could call him out on anything, he re-gained his composure.

I decided to let the family album incident or lack thereof go. He accepted the stupid album, and there was nothing I could do about it. Damn it!

Edward had me sit down on the couch and surf through the Direct TV channels. He plated up some pasta for us and handed me another glass of wine.

I settled on The Mummy which was playing on TNT. We sat close together on the couch and I happily ate his food.

Freaking A! He could cook! The pasta was delicious, and the prawns were perfect. I loved it so much, I had seconds.

Henry wandered around the floor. He was only four weeks old, and he was very interested in Edward's carpeting. He scratched and dug and growled. I actually found it cute, but Edward didn't. He tried to get Henry to stop. Surprisingly, Henry stopped. I asked Edward for a glass of water, and when he went to the kitchen, I heard him curse again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He peed on the floor!"

"Oh, no!" I cried. "Henry!"

I started calling Henry by clapping my hands and snapping my fingers. He came to me and I picked him up and grinned at him.

"Good boy," I whispered.

Edward came back glaring at Henry and handed me my glass of water.

"Thanks," I said plopping Henry on the carpet.

When were finished eating, we set aside our plates and settled back on the couch to finish the movie. I ended up leaning against Edward, and he had his arm wrapped around me. We stayed cuddled on the couch, and I started thinking about Esme's stories. The way she talked about Edward was touching, and I couldn't believe he had problems when he was a child! He seemed so perfect now.

Henry had fallen asleep curled in a ball at Edward's feet. Edward was careful to not disturb our sleeping puppy. He petted him every once in a while, and then he'd settle next to me.

During the commercial break, I shifted my body so that I was facing him. I brought my hand to his cheek and moved his head to look at me.

"Yes?" he said playfully.

I gave him a tiny smile. "Your mom told me stories about you… when you were a baby."

"What kind of stories?"

"The truth." I stated.

He sighed. "She did, huh?"

"Yes."

"I was born premature," he said. "I've been told I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't breathing on my own, I wasn't fully developed. My chances were slim, but miraculously, I got better."

"Hey," I said softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"Many people think premature kids will struggle and have mental illness. I struggled; I don't have metal illness. Growing up, I was the smallest, the shortest, and the most awkward little boy you've ever seen. People from the state would come and assess me to see if I was developing normally. I was often challenged in school, but I managed. Where I lacked in intellect, I made up for it in music. It came naturally to me, and I found something that I was good at."

"I can't imagine what it was like for you," I said sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that," he scolded lightly. "I don't want you to feel bad for me. I was premature, so what? It didn't hold me back for long. I excelled in school just like anyone else. I'm proud of everything, Bella."

"And I'm proud of you, truly," I said giving him a hug. "Your mom may have told me, but I wanted to hear it from you."

He hugged me back tightly. "I want you to know, Bella. I want you to know everything about me."

I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I had a selfless man in my arms. He willingly shared some of his deep secrets with me, and what did I do? I took part in this crazy experiment. I was doing my job. And you know what? I hated it.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. His eyes were twinkling with happiness. He was being real with me, and it pained me to know that he would hate me when this was all over.

I shifted again so I could sit on his lap. I had my arms around his neck and my fingers were playing lazily with his hair.

"I think I might be falling for you," I whispered.

I wasn't sure if that was the absolute truth, but it was close enough. I knew I was struggling badly at keeping up my work persona separate from my actual persona. I knew he made me feel vulnerable and lovely. I knew Edward meant everything he said.

"I know I'm falling for you," he said right before he crashed his lips on mine. He kissed me deeply, and I was becoming lightheaded by the intensity of his lips. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I instantly opened for him. His tongue met mine, and I felt free. In that moment I wasn't working, I was just being me.

I was in deep shit, and I didn't care.

* * *

A/N: I **had** to put in the family album. I couldn't effing resist that one. Esme really likes Bella. She isn't just fawning over her to make Edward crazy.. there is a genunineness there between them. Well, on Esme's part there is... Bella is kinda torn. =/ Least we know Bella has a conscience lol.

I named the puppy Henry because my 5 yr. old cousin told me to. So please, no complaints about his name. I also don't want to offend any dog owners/lovers. I realize some dog owners talk to their pets, and how ever way you do is fine... Bella was just being sarcastic and I don't mean to offend anyone. I myself have a pet dog and he's a part of my family. :)

EPOV is next. I wonder what'll happen.

Till next time.

Tina


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl_ She has been doing a great job keeping my grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. in check.

This is 5/10.

I'm glad you guys liked Henry. I think he's cute lol. If you want to know how he looks like just google it. ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward POV

Bella was driving me crazy.

One minute we were getting cozy and flirtatious; the next she was doing crazy shit like mashing our faces to make our family album. Who the fuck did that kind of shit? Not only did she pull crazy stunts like that, but she was becoming borderline clingy. She leaves nearly twenty messages on my landline saying absolutely nothing!

_Eddie! It's me! Where are you? Are you still at work? Okay, I'll call you later. Love you! Bye!_

Same shit every single time! It was like she was calling me just to call me. She didn't need anything. She had nothing to say. It was driving me out of mind and I still didn't know how the hell she got my number.

Even though she drove me crazy, I found myself enthralled by her. She never did anything I expected her to. She was so full of surprises, and I liked it.

My mind was racing at my inability to once again exert any self control when I was around her. I was at a loss on how to re-gain control over our relationship and I needed a distraction. That was why I called Emmett. I, of course, wasn't going to admit that Bella was more than I could handle; instead, I planned to release my frustrations out at the gym.

I met Emmett at 24 Hour Fitness. We were members and we often came here to work out and play some one-on-one basketball.

"What's up, Eddie? You sounded aggravated over the phone."

I cringed when he called me "Eddie." Bella had been calling me that and I fucking hated it.

"I'm not aggravated, Emmett," I replied. "Maybe a little tense," I added quietly. He didn't hear me.

I followed Emmett to the Stairmaster, we programmed them and started running.

"So what's up? Bella getting under your skin, yet?" He teased.

"No," I lied.

I kept running, and Emmett kept tying to fish for information. After enduring Emmett's Spanish Inquisition I caved, sort of.

"She's so different than anyone I've ever been with," I said trying to explain. "There are times when we're just hanging out, watching movies and eating, and then there are times when she scares the crap out of me. She calls me all the time, and she's clingy. She's close to Mom, and she bought us a dog."

Emmett laughed. "That dog is your lovechild."

"Is not," I childishly retorted.

When Bella pulled that dog out of her bag, I thought it was a stuffed animal. When she announced it was _our_ dog, I almost lost it. I couldn't have a pet. My place was not pet-friendly, but as soon as I looked at Henry, I knew I was a goner. The dog was cute and he seemed relatively calm. He just wasn't house trained yet-big problem.

"At least the dog is well behaved," Emmett said.

I scoffed. "He's not house trained yet."

"He?"

"The dog is a boy. Bella named him Henry. Can we get back to my problems? Bella is friends with mom."

I didn't want to give too much away. If I admitted that Bella could be bat shit crazy, then Emmett would think I was giving up. I told him she was getting too close to Mom because that was the only thing I could safely divulge.

"So what?" he said. "There's nothing wrong with Esme getting close to your love bunny. You should see that as a perk. Now Esme won't bother you about finding a nice girl to settle down and make lots of babies with."

"No," I disagreed. "Instead, Mom is going to think I'm fucking head over heels for Bella, and she's going to be planning the wedding and all that shit. This fucking sucks, Emmett!"

Emmett looked at me and burst out in laughter. "Is my ladies man of a brother-in-law scared of his fake girlfriend and mommy?"

"Shut up, asshole," I snapped.

"Edward," he sighed. "This is perfect. I knew you couldn't handle this, bro. Are you giving up? Because that would just be the icing on the cake."

"No, Emmett, I'm not giving up. I'm just telling you that this was harder than I anticipated. This girl is so different, but it doesn't matter. When you meet her in California, you'll be the one singing a different tune."

"Whatever you say, Edward."

We finished up and then headed to the basketball courts. While Emmett warmed up I checked my phone.

One text message from Bella.

_Hey you! What'cha doin tonight?_

_Hey, sweetheart. Watching the Laker game with some of the boys. Call me later?_

"Come on, bitch!" Emmett yelled. "I'm about to go Andrew Bynum on your ass!"

I put my phone away and glared at Emmett. "Andrew Bynum has weak knees, you pussy. You'll end up like him-on the floor crying for your mommy."

The game was fun. Emmett cheated, and he still lost.

"Are you guys coming over to watch the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Preseason baby! Game starts at seven."

"Just bring the drinks," I said.

"Got'cha."

We parted at the front entrance. Emmett was going back to his house to get cleaned up, and then he and Jasper would be coming over to my place to watch the Laker game.

By the time I got home, I ignored my blinking answering machine. I knew Bella left about a million pointless messages. I picked up the phone and called her. She answered on the first ring. We talked a little bit. General chit chat, and Bella invited me to her place for dinner tomorrow night.

"Okay, baby you and the boys have fun tonight!" she said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I put the phone away and called for Henry. I wasn't sure if he knew I was calling for him, since he was so young he may not know his name. When Bella left last night, she conveniently left Henry here. Lucky for him I didn't need to go to work today. I was kind of nervous about leaving him, but I had to go out and get him puppy food, since Bella didn't leave any.

I swear she bought Henry on impulse. Really, if you're going to buy a puppy buy all the amenities! She didn't buy a damn thing for Henry.

Earlier, I went to get Henry some food, toys, and a bed from Pet Smart

"Henry!" I called again.

Henry came scampering down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you pee in the house?"

So far, I'd only left him alone twice today. Maybe that was bad considering he was still young, but to my credit, I wasn't gone for a long time.

I picked him up and looked at him. He reached up to lick my face, and I laughed. "Is that your way of saying sorry for doing something? Your mommy drives me insane."

It still astounded me how Bella could leave annoying messages and then carry on a regular conversation. If she were really my girlfriend, then I would have brought up her phone messages as an issue, but we'd also done things that I would have done with a real girlfriend. Besides the physical stuff, which didn't to go beyond heavy necking, we've talked, and I don't mean the normal new relationship talking; we'd talked about some deep stuff. I told her about my developmental issues when I was kid. That wasn't something I was ashamed of, but it was pretty personal. What surprised me was that I wanted to tell Bella. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it kind of was.

The thing was I liked Bella. I liked her from the start, and that was the problem.

I should have this whole bet in the bag by now, but something told me I wasn't even close to having her fall in love with me. There were times when I thought she really liked me and was attracted to me, but then there were other times when I thought she was holding back. Yes, her clinginess and weird behavior was a curveball, but she could be quite normal. She was an enigma.

Sometimes I felt like I had control over the whole relationship and other times I felt like I was struggling for control because Bella was so unpredictable.

All in all, I wasn't doing horribly. Sure, I was confused at times, and she surprised the hell out of me, but she was still here. She kept calling and we'd seen each other everyday since we'd met. That had to count for something, right?

After I got cleaned up, I stuffed two frozen pizzas in the oven and set up my DVR to record the game. Even though it was only preseason I liked to re-watch the games. Preseason was always fun to watch because the players get away with a lot of shit. Bynum would be ducking left and right and Kobe would be putting on a show as well.

Emmett and Jasper arrived early. They brought the drinks and we all started watching the pre game segment.

"Fifty bucks says they win by no less than fifteen points," Emmett stated.

Jasper smirked. "You're on."

"A hundred says they'll outscore them by twenty in the first half," I piped up.

I went back into the kitchen to get the pizzas out, when Jacob and Seth arrived.

"Hey, man!" Jacob said walking in.

I waved from the kitchen. Seth came in and helped me with the food. We went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Henry pawed at me, and I picked him up and put him on the seat next to me.

"I heard you've got a new girl, Edward," Jacob said as he grabbed a slice. He gave Henry a pat on the head.

"From Emmett, I assume."

"Yeah, he told us that she's driving you insane," he commented. "Hey, is that your dog?"

I glared at Emmett. He had a big mouth.

"She's different," I replied. "Yes, this is Henry."

"Oh, come on, Edward! You've got to tell us!" Seth whined.

"What the hell are you, girls? We don't swap stories like that," I snapped.

"He's just cranky because he knows he's going to lose," Emmett said.

"I don't want to hear this," Jasper mumbled. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"You told Jacob and Seth?" I asked.

"He told us," Seth chirped. "You're my hero by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks, bro."

"Don't encourage him," Jasper warned. "Edward shouldn't be your hero, Seth. He's an idiot."

"Why thanks, dear brother of mine," I said sarcastically.

"So what is this chick doing that's got you all wound up?" Jacob asked.

"She a little clingy," I replied vaguely. "She's close to mom."

"That sucks man. It always scared the shit out of me whenever my mom liked one of my girlfriends. It gave mom the idea that I wanted to settle down and start a family."

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" Seth asked curisously, as he reached over to get another slice.

"Emmett bet me," I said simply.

"Yeah, and he's going down!" Emmett piped up.

We continued to eat and watch the game. By the time it hit half time, the pizza was gone, and we were bringing out the tequila. We'd only had a couple of shots when the devil herself arrived.

"Eddie!"

Shit!

All five of us cringed and looked at my front door. There in too tight black jeans, black pumps, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket was Bella. She held a tray of food in one hand and keys in the other.

What the hell was she doing here?!?

Fuck! Everyone was going to see just how crazy she was!

"Bella!" I said jumping from my place on the couch.

Henry recognized Bella's voice and began barking to get her attention.

"Henry!" she squealed.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I heard Jacob mutter.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

I picked Henry up, and met Bella in the kitchen. She placed the food on the counter top and turned to smile at me.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

_You little devil! You know you weren't supposed to be here tonight! Hey, wait a minute; does she have a key to my apartment? Fuck, I foresee a disaster tonight._

"Sweetheart, how did you get here?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"I drove silly!" She grabbed Henry and began talking softly to him.

I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. I took a deep breath. "I know that, sweetheart. I mean how did you get a key to my place?"

"Oh," she laughed. "Your super, Laurent, gave me a copy."

_Shit! Laurent! What the fuck! That's the last time I'm watering his plants when he visits Europe for the holidays! They can die for all I care! Damn it. I'd have to have a chat with him later…_

"I see," I said. "Bella, we're kind of having a guy's night. You know what that is don't you, sweetheart?"

I couldn't believe this! This was just another one of her crazy ass stunts. She may look incredibly hot in those jeans and heels, but fuck man; she was driving me out of my mind.

"Edward," she said softly. Bella put Henry on the floor, brought her arms around my neck, and beckoned me to kiss her. She gave me a soft kiss and I was helpless. I kissed her back. She smelled so good, and she felt even better in my arms. Maybe I could overlook this stunt.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked sadly. "You want me to go, don't you?

Damn. She sounded so sad. I wanted her to go, but she looked so hot in those shoes.

No, sweetie, you don't have to go," I said resignedly.

_What the hell did I just say?_

"I brought food just in case. I was on my way over here when I remembered you said you were having company, so I thought I'd bring a little something."

She was such a naughty girl! She knew I was having a guy's night! Crap. I hoped she didn't pull any shit tonight. I didn't know if I could handle her while entertaining the guys.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I said glancing at the food. Emmett would surely eat it.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked glancing through the doorway.

I followed her gaze and saw Emmett and Seth craning their heads to see Bella.

She laughed and gave a friendly wave of 'hello.'

"Come here," I said. I grasped her hand in mine and led her to the living area. All four of them stopped watching the game and placed their attention on Bella.

"Guys, this is my girl, Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Seth, Jasper, and Jacob. Jasper is my brother, and Emmett is our brother in-law. Jacob and Seth are our good friends."

Bella shook each of their hands and said hello. She was friendly and cute and the guys all liked her.

After introductions were made, Bella and I sat on the couch with Emmett and Henry. He started engaging Bella in conversation mainly poking fun at me and complimenting her.

"So, Bella, do you watch basketball?" Jacob asked.

"A little," she replied. "I'd watch more if we had a team. We had a decent one for a while, why'd they get rid of it? I mean, does Oklahoma really need a team? I don't think so…"

I was dumbstruck. She knew her basketball. Well she knew her teams, kind of.

"I agree," Jasper piped up. "The Oklahoma Thunder are a piece of crap. If we'd just been able to keep the Sonics we would've begun a re-building period and eventually been a contender for the finals."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "If they'd been patient and done the work we would've had a good team. Oh well, the Lakers are awesome and possibly the most marketable team in the NBA. Everyone loves LA, right?"

She was fucking amazing. Not only was she a huge Mariners fan, but she could hold her own with basketball. If she didn't make me so crazy, I would have really fallen for her.

"Damn, Edward. I approve," Emmett whistled. "This girl knows her stuff."

"My girl is awesome," I agreed. I squeezed her shoulder and beamed at her. She was awesome, and she was making me look good in front of the guys. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

The third quarter started, and Bella announced that she brought food. Emmett and Jacob immediately went to the kitchen to help themselves. As the game went on Bella got into it. She and Jasper were shouting at the television, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was cute.

At the end of the third quarter, Bella got up and went to the kitchen. When she came back she presented me with a plate of food. I wasn't hungry but I knew I couldn't argue with her. I ate the club sandwich, and Bella stole a couple of bites. That didn't go unnoticed by Emmett, and he simply raised his eye brows. I just shrugged. So what, I shared food with Bella, big fucking deal.

After we finished our sandwich, Bella began cleaning up. She passed out coasters, handed out napkins, and refilled our drinks with water. She filtered around the room and scurried to and from the kitchen. For some reason she reminded me of Alice and not in a good way. When she was done cleaning she sat down with me and handed me another napkin.

"Clean up, Edward," she instructed. "Cleanliness if next to godliness," she sang.

When I didn't do anything she grabbed the napkin out of my hands and reverently wiped my mouth.

"There!" she said cheerfully. "Now my Eddie-kins is all good." She kissed the tip of my nose.

I wanted to put duct tape over her mouth and bind her hands together. Once again, I was confused. Bella literally made my head spin.

The fourth quarter started, and Bella got comfortable next to me. She kicked off her sexy shoes and pulled her feet under her legs. Once the Lakers were ahead by fifteen, Emmett brought out a shot glass for Bella.

"Drink up, girl!" he said jovially. "You have to celebrate the preseason!"

She looked at the shot warily. I knew Bella drank; she drank wine before, but maybe she wasn't into this stuff.

"Emmett," I growled. "Leave her alone."

"No, its okay," she said taking the shot and throwing it back. She didn't even take it with salt or lemon.

"You okay?" I asked. I pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Yeah," she smiled. She reached up and kissed my lips. "Thanks, Eddie."

That nickname made me cringe. Of course Bella ignored my discomfort for that nickname however Emmett did not. He stifled a laugh and then rolled his eyes at me.

Bella went back to watching the game for a few minutes and then all of a sudden she jumped up from the couch and excused herself to get something from her car.

"Why is she so jittery?" Seth whispered.

I shrugged. "The fuck I know. She's fucking crazy."

Bella wasn't gone long, and when she came back I spotted her holding a medium sized cardboard box. Bella didn't come back to the living room, and I decided not pay attention to her.

Jacob laughed. "She may be fucking crazy, but she is gorgeous, Edward! Did you see her in that leather jacket earlier? Wow!"

"That's my girlfriend you're lusting after, asshole," I snapped. "She's not that crazy," I added.

"Edward!" Bella hissed. I looked to my left and she was glaring at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't 'yes sweetheart' me! You just used some very foul language! Why? That is such a dirty word. And you know what? You need to stop using words like that now, so by the time we have kids you'll be used to not swearing."

What the fuck?

"She's fucking crazy," I muttered to myself.

"You think I'm fucking crazy?" she shrieked.

Shit, she heard me.

"Bella," I said getting up so I could try to calm her down.

"No," she shouted. "My boyfriend thinks I'm fucking crazy! I come here because I missed you and wanted to spend more time with you, and you think I'm crazy?"

She looked livid. Her eyes were dark with anger, and her voice was loud and angry.

"Sweetheart," I said gently. I was now standing in front of her. "Why don't we go into the kitchen to talk?"

"No," she said defiantly. "If you can share with your buddies that I'm fucking crazy, then we can talk about this now in front of them. You don't mind do you, boys?"

Before the guys could answer her, I picked her up over my shoulder and went into the hallway.

"Edward!" she screamed. She started kicking her legs and tried squirming her way out of my hold.

"Bella," I said as I placed her in a standing position on the floor. "Bella, you need to calm the fuck down. Okay? I'm sorry I said that about you, but you need to know that I'm a little concerned about you. You're twitching and you move around so fast. You need to relax, okay?"

Bella was glaring at me. "Do you really think I'm crazy?"

_Yes!_

"No, of course I don't," I lied. "You're just so anxious and tense. It's a little distracting."

"I wanted you all to myself tonight, and I missed you," she whined. She looked so sad again. It was like looking at a lost little kitten. Damn, she had me whipped.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her head in my chest. "I forgive you, Edward. I'm sorry too."

"You okay to go back out there?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

I took her hand in mine and led her back out to the living room. The guys all gave me weird looks, and I just shook my head. They really didn't need to know what was going one with us.

Bella sat next to me and watched the rest of the fourth quarter. She was very subdued and quiet. I was on edge, waiting for her to pull a 180 and do something else, but she didn't move.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said. "Your girl seems a little tense. Why don't we fix that?"

"No, Emmett," I said. I protectively put my arm around Bella. Whatever he was thinking would be a complete disaster.

"Awww, come one, Bella. A little liquid courage does the trick." He poured her another glass, and before I could push it away she drank it.

"Emmett!" I snapped.

He laughed and gave her another.

"No, Bella!" I shouted. Damn, three shots? She had to be feeling it now.

"That's enough!" I said evenly. "Bella, you need to stop drinking, or you're going to be sick."

"Just one more, Edward," she breathed.

Fuck. She was definitely feeling it.

Bella moved to straddle my lap. "I'm thinking body shot," she said laughing.

Emmett and Jacob cheered.

"Damn girl! I like you!" Emmett said. He poured the drink and then handed her the lime and salt.

Oh my fucking god! She was going to carry this out!

Bella shifted on my lap and I quickly placed my hands on her hips. I was afraid she'd fall off, and I knew that if I had to take control over the situation then I'd have to be able to move her off of me. She leaned forward and raised her eyebrows suggestively. She licked the side of my neck, and I shivered. Fuck, was her tongue always this exquisite? Next, she dabbed some salt on the spot where she licked me and then placed the lime in my mouth. Bella drew back for a moment and winked at me. She leaned forward again, licked the salt off of my neck, and quickly drank her shot. She then came forward and took the lime from my mouth with her own. Instead of ending it there, she threw the lime away and attacked my lips.

I kissed her back with equal fervor, and she simultaneously ran her tongue on my lower lip and parted her own. I was getting lost in our embrace and almost forgot we had an audience. If Seth hadn't coughed or mumbled something I would've taken our kiss a step further.

"Opps," Bella said apologetically. She blushed scarlet and hid her face in the side of my neck.

I chuckled as I hugged her body to mine. I looked at my friends and smiled. Yeah, she was fucking crazy, but sometimes fucking crazy could be a very good thing.

Bella was drunk. For a while she was very loud, but then she took a shift and fell asleep. It was very entertaining to watch her, but I felt bad for her. I laid her across the couch and put a blanket over her. Henry curled up on the floor in front of her and fell asleep too. The whole image was very sweet, and I couldn't help but whip out my cell and snap a picture of them.

"Edward," Jasper said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to look at the bathroom."

I didn't understand him. "What?"

"Just go to the bathroom."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as I pushed open the door I gasped.

Bella had feminized my bathroom. There was a rug and feminine products all over the room and cabinets. Tampons, panty liners, make up, and nail polish.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Emmett came up behind me and laughed. "Huh, and I thought Jasper was lying. She marked you, man!"

I backed out of the bathroom in a daze and went to my room to pass out. When I flopped on the bed I squirmed. I was lying down on something. I got up and groaned. Bella had decorated my bedroom too.

* * *

A/N: So Edward doesn't know what to do with Bella. She is becoming quite the handful.

Yeah, she crashed "boys night" early. I've got other disasters for them in the future.

I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and Happy New Year!

Till next time.

Tina


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl_ She has been doing a great job keeping my grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. in check.

This is 6/10.

Thanks for everyone who reads this. I have a lot of fun writing it!

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I woke up in a strange room, in a strange, but comfortable bed.

This wasn't my bed! This wasn't my room.

Where the hell was I?!?

I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn't feel so good, and I had a sinking feeling I did something I was going to regret.

Yawning, I didn't notice someone had come into the bedroom and was standing in front of me.

"Here," a voice murmured. "You'll need this."

I looked up and saw Edward.

He was standing tall, looking wide awake and handsome. He wore a polo shirt and jeans with his messy hair in perfect disarray.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Edward's green eyes twinkled with mischief. "It's Tylenol."

"Oh."

I took the two pills and washed it down with the glass of water. Even though I was grateful for the remedy, I was wondering what I was doing in Edward's bedroom. Wait a minute. Edward's bedroom? That's where I was wasn't I? Oh crap.

As if reading my mind, Edward spoke up, "You fell asleep last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, and I didn't want to drive you back to your place."

"Oh."

There was nothing else I could say. That made sense to me. I remember that I drank a lot last night.

I flopped down on the bed again, and closed my eyes.

I drank all those shots to impress Edward's friends and to get a little liquid courage. Damn. It all backfired on me.

I felt the bed shift as Edward sat down next to me.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked softly.

I hated that he was being so nice to me. I wouldn't be so nice to me!

The answer was yes. I remembered parts of what happened last night, but truth be told, I didn't want to remember everything.

"A little," I admitted. "Did I make a fool of myself?"

Edward gently pried my hands from my face and looked down at me. He had a kind expression, and once again I felt guilty for all the things I was doing to him. He didn't deserve any of this.

"No, you didn't," he replied.

I scoffed, "I don't believe you."

"Listen to me," he said sternly. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and said, "You were absolutely wonderful. I promise you that you didn't do anything I didn't like."

_I didn't do anything that he didn't like?!?_

Oh my gosh! I slept with Edward! I slept with him, and what's worse I couldn't remember it! This sucked! Technically, he wasn't a one night stand because we were still "together."

Edward smiled at me and pushed some of my bangs away. He was so good to me.

"You okay?"

Not really, I sarcastically thought to myself.

"Did we? Umm, you know?"

I hated to ask, but I had to. If Edward and I did the horizontal tango, then I wanted to know how good I was. Because let's face it, I had to be good for him to be this kind to me. Or… oh shit. Maybe I was a lousy lay, and that's why he was being so nice to me! Maybe I was awful, and he was letting me down gently.

Despite my best efforts, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, I felt guilty about the whole article and for stringing Edward along. On the other hand, I felt sad that Edward was going to do the breaking up with. I mean, I knew that was what I needed, but getting dumped because I wasn't good enough in that department, well that was just pathetic for any girl.

"Hey," he said. "What's this?"

He wiped my tears away and handed me a tissue.

Could this get any more pathetic?

"Bella?"

"Was I that awful?"

Oh my gosh! I said that aloud, didn't I?

Stupid word vomit! I really didn't have a filter from my brain to my mouth. This was it. I now had the most pathetic breakup story ever.

"What?" he asked.

Edward was looking at me and then it dawned on him. "Oh, no! Bella! No, we didn't… I wouldn't do that to you. Sweetheart, the most we did last night was a couple of body shots. That's all! I swear to you!"

A couple of body shots? That's all?

"What?" I gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he replied.

So Edward and I didn't sleep together. I wasn't a lousy lay!

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trust me, Bella. When and if we do that, it'll be spectacular."

Huh, cocky much?

I laughed nervously. "Okay…."

"You're in the guest room. After you and Henry fell asleep last night, I put you in here."

"Where's Henry?"

"Sleeping on his bed."

"He has a bed?"

"Yeah, I got him one the other day."

"That's so nice."

"Well, I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah, you are," I agreed.

"So now that you can breathe better knowing we didn't do anything, how about I take you and Henry out today?"

That idea had possibilities. Maybe we could go rollerblading and walk Henry around Pike Place.

"Don't you have work?"

"No," he said simply. "My schedule is clear till I'm in California."

Oh that's right. Edward and Esme had some fundraising to do in California. Esme invited me to go, and of course I said yes. I had Angela and Jessica help me with some activities for California.

"Okay, if we're going out then I need to head home and shower."

"I could drop you off," he offered. "Maybe Henry and I could go out and get some takeout while you shower and change?"

Okay, the sole reason I wanted to go back home was because I needed time away from Edward. Lord knows how raunchy I got with the body shots, and I needed time to think and formulate another game plan. However, Edward wasn't giving me much of a choice. Sure, I wasn't drunk right now, but I didn't feel fantastic either. Edward was being sweet by offering to take me home.

"Thanks, baby," I said with what I hoped was an appreciative smile.

Edward and Henry dropped me off and then they went in search of food. I estimated I had forty-five minutes or less till they come back. They couldn't get inside my place unless I opened the door for them, but I had to act fast.

I scrambled into the shower and did a quick clean up. I wasn't even sure if I used shower gel.

As I ransacked my underwear drawer, I called Jessica.

Between changing, towel drying my hair, and gabbing with Jessica, I didn't notice Edward's incessant knocking.

I stumbled into my foyer, with a grey t-shirt and boy shorts.

"What's that noise?"

"It's Edward," I replied.

I opened the door, and gave Edward an apologetic smile. When he saw me talking on the phone he tried reaching for it, but I waved him off and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. That seemed to pacify him.

"So, you're really going to do it?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Bella! You could get hurt!"

_No shit, Jessica, but I'm going to do it anyway._

"It'll be fine," I mumbled. "I have to go now, Jess. Bye."

I hit the end button, before she could say anything else.

I went into the kitchen and found Edward pulling out cartoons of Japanese food. When he saw me watching him, he slowly ran his eyes down the length of my body.

"Nice outfit," he smirked.

Oh yeah. I wasn't wearing any pants.

"You caught me in the middle of changing," I said sheepishly.

"I'm not complaining."

"I'll be right back," I huffed.

I turned to head to my bedroom, when Edward pulled my arm.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

"Your hair is wet," he said softly. Edward pulled me into his arms and smiled adoringly at me. "Do you know how perfect you are right now? I'm serious, Bella. You're so beautiful."

_Oh, goodness! The panty dropping lines! Must resist!_

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me very slowly. His words mixed with the movements of his lips made me feel fuzzy inside. I'd never felt fuzzy inside with anyone else.

"Mmmm," I murmured stepping away from Edward. "Where's Henry?"

Edward glanced downward. "He's asleep under the table."

"Okay, I'm going to get changed now." I walked away from him in a slight daze.

Never had I been so enamored with a guy. Every relationship I'd had it was very mellow. I never felt that extra something. It was ironic that I had all these new, intense feelings with Edward.

I was so screwed.

After we had lunch, Edward took me and Henry out. We hit the local park first. It was fun walking Henry on his leash and holding Edward's hand. I figured I'd let Edward enjoy the "normal" while he could. When I was talking to Jessica, I mentioned that Edward wanted to spend the day with me and Henry. Of course, she practically swooned over Edward's devotedness. I admited he was being really sweet, but I couldn't let that affect my game plan.

We stopped on a bench to give Henry a rest. Edward held onto the leash and I scanned the area. I knew there was a place where you could rent roller blades. While I wasn't the most graceful person on heels or wheels, I thought it could be very interesting to roller blade with Edward.

Henry pawed at me and I picked him up.

"What's wrong, Henry?"

I patted him behind his ears and he closed his eyes.

"I think he's tired," Edward said watching us.

"Really?"

"I haven't taken him out since you got him. He's only four weeks old, right? He probably wants to nap."

Well that thwarted my plans.

I took another look at Henry and silently pleaded with him. He didn't look tired to me. I didn't want to be responsible for any animal abuse, but I had a job to do after all.

"I think we can go home in an hour," I said. "Can we do something?"

"Sure," Edward replied. "What do you want to do, sweetheart?"

"Tell me, Edward, have you ever roller bladed?"

Ten minutes later Edward and I were slowly roller blading down the walk. Henry was on his leash with me holding onto the other end. Edward was excellent on wheels. He was speedy and graceful. I hated it because I was clumsy as hell.

"Bella, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm fine, Edward!" I snapped.

Edward took Henry's leash from me, and gave me a sardonic smile. "If you fall, you're not taking him with you."

"Hmph," I huffed. "I'm starting to think you care more about him than me."

I was kind of getting the hang of it. I hadn't been on roller blades since I was 12. It was like riding a bike, right? Get back on it, and BAM you can do it!

I found out that roller blading was definitely not like riding a bike. I was clumsy by nature, and having me on wheels was a disaster. Edward had to go slower to hold my hand. He kept poking fun at me since it was my idea to rent them.

I was getting annoyed so I let go of his hand and sped up.

"Bella!" he said warningly.

I ignored him. This date was becoming my disaster, and I needed to do something to scare the shit out of Edward.

I kept going faster. I found out that the faster I went the steadier I became my feet. I wasn't shaky and slow!

_Take that, Edward!_

"Bella!" Edward shouted from way behind me. "Bella watch out!"

I wasn't looking forward; I was looking back at him tauntingly.

When I turned my head around it was too late. I got tangled up with a dog walker and both of us stumbled down on the sidewalk.

Dogs barked, and the girl who I mercilessly plowed into began to get up.

I however felt awful. I knocked down a girl! Okay, so she was a dog walker, but still!

"Bella," Edward said reaching me. "Are you okay?" he asked us.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed. I looked at the girl and she scowled at me.

"Watch where you're going next time," she snapped.

"She said she was sorry," Edward pointed out in my defense.

The girl rolled her eyes. She gathered her dogs and glared daggers at us.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Edward whispered furiously at me. "You could have been badly injured. You're lucky you didn't break anything!"

"Can you help me up?" I asked ignoring his sour attitude. I held my hand out, and he took it pulling me to my feet.

"We're going to return these and then we're going home. You and Henry need to rest."

I didn't like the sound of his bossy attitude.

"Oh no, we're not! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Bella," he growled. "My patience is evaporating. You have managed to push all of my buttons in a matter of days. Do not test me, Bella."

I crossed my arms in front of me like a petulant child. "I'm not going with you. You're angry."

"Can you blame me?" he asked in frustration.

"Leave me, Edward."

"No," he said. "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not."

He sighed. "Please Bella? Look I'm sorry I got angry with you, but I was really concerned about you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him, and some of his anger left his face. He still looked tense but not so angry.

I shook my head, but gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry too. I knew better than to go so fast. I'm not very graceful."

Hips lips tugged into a smile. "No, you'd be an awful ballerina."

"Exactly, that's why I sit behind a desk and write," I quipped.

"No more roller blading, okay?"

"No more roller balding," I agreed.

Once we're in car, Henry slept on my lap. Edward held my hand and smiled reassuringly to me.

He tried to so hard to make me happy, and I tried so hard to make him crazy. We were a perfect match I laughed bitterly to myself.

The day wasn't over, and I had one more scheme up my sleeve.

"Can you stay for dinner?" I asked in my most hopeful voice.

Edward stopped at the red light, and glanced at me. "I'd like that. Would you like me to cook for you?"

"No, this time I want to treat you."

I talked Edward into going to the grocery store so I could make him my famous steak and potato dinner.

It was famous all right. I couldn't cook to save my life, and tonight Edward was going to experience my cooking.

When we got to my apartment, I placed Henry on the couch and shooed Edward out of the kitchen.

I'd come to the conclusion that some people just couldn't cook well. I was one of those people. Following a recipe seemed easy, but the results weren't always spectacular when I tried to cook. I knew how to defrost meat and do the seasonings. I just lacked in the cooking area.

I took the meat from the packaging and started seasoning it. Once I set it off to the side, I took out a couple of potatoes and washed them. I set those aside and peaked in on Edward and Henry. The sight of the two of them asleep on my couch made me smile. They looked so cute.

I busied myself with preparing dinner. I wasn't totally sure how high I should have the pan, so I settled for medium. I figured if I had it on high I'd end up burning my place down.

Because I didn't cook steak often, I didn't know how long to cook it for. Obviously I waited till it looked cooked, but I really didn't know if it was cooked all the way through.

The plan was to get Edward to make fun of my cooking. Most guys liked it when their girls cooked for them, right? I'm sure Edward liked the idea of me cooking too. I was even sure he thought I was good at it. Boy was he about to get a rude awakening.

It took me nearly an hour to have everything ready. When I finished placing the food on the table I went to wake Edward up.

"Hey," I said gently jostling him awake.

He squinted at me at first, and then he rubbed his eyes. "Hey."

"Dinner's ready," I said pointing to the table. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he said getting up.

We went to sit down and when Edward saw the food I made he seemed impressed.

I admit everything looked okay. It wasn't anything fancy though.

I cut into my steak and saw that it was dark. Huh, so I guess I overcooked it? I still wasn't sure. I took a bite and almost spit it back out. What the hell kind of seasoning did I use? I was sure I used that Mrs. Dash stuff.

Edward was chewing the food and trying his hardest to hide his discomfort. I knew he hated it. Hell, I hated it too. I'm pretty sure I fucked up the seasoning, and I probably overcooked it.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Edward started complimenting me on my cooking abilities. He was pouring on the fake charm, and if I wasn't so smart, I would have believed him.

I was pretty sneaky. I shifted my food around my plate and pretended to eat. Edward actually managed to eat half of what was on his plate. I gave him bonus points for that.

By the time he was done he didn't look so good.

"Done?" I asked promptly. I didn't wait for him to answer. I swiftly carried our plates into the kitchen. After throwing away the food and putting the plates away, I looked over at Edward.

"You okay?"

"I hope so," he replied.

I raised a brow, and he staggered off to the couch.

"Eddie? Are you feeling okay?" I asked in a sing-song, concerned voice.

"Sweetheart, do you know how to cook?" he rasped out.

"A little," I half admitted. "I just wanted to impress you."

He laughed. "You don't need to do that, Bella."

I sat beside him. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"Not really. You're cooking is something else though."

"Earlier you said you loved it."

"I lied," he admitted.

"Oh."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Not really," I said parroting his words.

"I think its indigestion," he said taking my hand in his.

"Are you hurting?"

"No," he replied.

I moved to sit down on the couch with Edward resting his head on my lap. He wasn't willing to admit I made him sick. I knew he was in some sort of pain, because he was very quiet. I silently ran my fingers through his hair, and that seemed to relax him. About an hour into watching _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen,_ Edward admitted he needed something for his stomach. I went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in search for Pepto. To my dismay I had none. I didn't even have Tums or Rolaids!

Shit. Now what was I supposed to do? If I didn't get him some medicine he could end up sicker.

"Edward," I called to him from the bathroom. "I'm going to run down to the store to get you something, okay baby?"

I grabbed my purse and looked for my keys, and then realization dawned on me. My car was at Edward's. I needed to drive Edward's car.

I knelt down next to him and looked sadly in his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to drive your car."

Those words sent Edward into shock. "No!" he cried. "Bella, you can't. It's not you… I don't let anyone drive my car."

His car was precious to him. I almost felt sorry for having to do this to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I need your keys."

"No."

"Edward don't be a brat, okay? You're hurting, and I need to go to the store to get you some medicine. Don't fight me on this!"

"I'm not giving you my keys."

"Where are they?"

"On me," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, don't give them to me. I'll just take them from you."

I reached out and felt around his legs. Edward tried to stop me, but because of his stomach pains, he couldn't really move. I felt around his front pockets and nothing. I looked grimly at him and dug behind him. He tried squirming, but I hovered over him.

"Bella," he sighed.

"What?" I snapped.

I glanced down at him. He was getting an eyeful of my chest. Edward tried nuzzling closer, and I playfully swatted him away.

"You're hopeless, Edward."

I found the keys in his right back pocket. As soon as I felt them I quickly made a grab for them.

I held the keys high in the air.

"I win," I said triumphantly.

"No, wait come back!"

I gave him a kiss and grinned wickedly at him.

"All's fair in love and war, darling."

* * *

A/N: I promise Edward won't be really sick. You should all be mad at Bella. She's the one who can't cook lol.

So... Stacey and I think she's going to wreck his car. Would you guys be down for that? Too much? :)

I hope you all had a wonderful new years. Now its time for work and school again.

Till next time.

Tina


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl._ She has been doing a great job keeping my grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. in check.

This is 7/10.

What happened to the Volvo?

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward POV

"You got sick?" Emmett said laughing.

"Were you listening?" I hissed. "She drove my fucking car!"

Of course Emmett would find the humor in me getting sick. He was childish like that. I guess I was too because all I could talk about was my car.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he slurped up another forkful of pasta. We were having lunch. After Bella's little stunt last night I was livid. I couldn't take my frustration out on her, so I called Emmett.

"Oh, so what?" he snapped. "It's just a car, Eddie."

"Shut up," I spat. "I can't believe she drove my car! Can you believe she left a scratch on my door? Yeah, it looked like she parked too close to the curb, and the door scraped across the pavement."

"Boo hoo!" he snorted. "You can get that fixed. I'm sure Rose could fix it up for you."

"That's not the point, Emmett! She dinged my car and didn't have the decency to tell me! It's my car!"

I knew I was crazy to be this worked up over a scratch. To many people their car was just a car. To me, my car was my baby. I loved my car.

"You should be thanking her," Emmett said bringing me out of my inner tantrum. "You were sick. What else could she do, walk?"

"I wouldn't have been sick if she had just told me she couldn't cook."

"Still," he reasoned. "She did the right thing, and she obviously cares for you. I mean she didn't have to take care of you, so be grateful for her."

Hell no I was not grateful for her. What was there to be grateful for? The scratch on my car? My girly decorated apartment?

I tried my best to remain calm around Bella. She'd done many things to make me pissed off, but so far I'd been successful at keeping my temper in check. She was really pushing my limits though; I could feel my patience evaporating every time we went out.

Last night was single handedly the most terrible night I'd ever endured. I was sick; I felt like shit. On top of that, Bella drove my car.

Yeah, I knew I should be grateful that she was kind enough to get me medicine and take care of me, but she drove my car!

I wasn't going to let that go easily.

I finished my lunch, and switched conversation topics. If I talked about the car for one more minute I'd combust.

Our whole family was going to California. We went every year for the foundation, and we always look forward to it. Most of the time mom and I would be busy with brunches, meetings, and the big event. Even though I'd be busy I extended my stay for a few more days. Since Bella was coming I knew I had to pull out all the stops for her.

I had plans for going to museums, parks and other attractions. Yeah, she made me pull my hair out, but I was invested in our relationship. I had to keep pretending that I really cared for her.

"You ready to go to California?" Emmett always loved to visit Disneyland. He loved Space Mountain, and Alice was his partner in crime. They were the thrill seekers of the family.

"Yeah," I replied. "Are we having Rose's baby shower there?"

Our trip to California was pretty important. Not only business wise, but we had friends who lived there. Rose loved going to California, because she got to catch up with her old ballerina friends.

Ever since Rose announced she was pregnant she and mom had been planning an elaborate baby shower. It might be a little early, but Rose loved the idea of having her shower in California.

"Sure are. She's so excited."

"Aren't you guys worried you might get the wrong gifts?"

Emmett quirked an eyebrow, and said, "Wrong gifts? As opposed to 'right gifts?"

"Shut up, smartass. You guys don't even know the sex of your baby. Doesn't that matter when it comes to gifts?"

"Nahh," he replied. "Just buy something with yellow or green. Unisex, Edward. A baby is a baby… they won't care if their jumper is yellow or blue."

"I guess you're right. Alice must be having a cow though."

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet she is. Oh well, she'll get over it. So what are you and Bella doing today?"

I scowled at the sound of her name. Yeah, I shouldn't act this messed up, but I had my illogical reasons. My car.

"I'm taking her out for coffee and dessert."

"That's all? Sounds kind of lame."

"I'm playing it safe," I said. "Besides I have plans for us when we get to California."

"Really? Like what?"

"Forget it, Emmett. I've got this covered."

"Do you?" he asked. "Because it sounds to me like you're struggling."

I didn't answer him.

He had a point. I was struggling. The very reason I called him to meet me for lunch gave me away.

I didn't think my plans for the night were lame. It had potential for intimacy, and I knew Bella had a sweet tooth.

After Emmett and I finished lunch, I headed back to my place. Henry was getting better at being home alone. He wasn't independent, but he was pretty resilient for his age.

When I got home, I fed Henry and then started doing some laundry.

Henry padded into my bedroom and sat in front of me.

"Hey, little guy."

He looked at me and wagged his tail.

"Not now, okay? I need to finish this first."

He wanted to go out for a walk. It was funny how well we'd both adjusted to each other. I never thought I'd be the pet type of guy, but Henry was easy going and playful. He wasn't that difficult to look after.

Henry sprawled out on the carpet and tucked his head over his front paws. It was nap time for him.

I did a load of darks and tackled my whites.

Bella called twice while I was out, and I had yet to call her back. I had time because usually she'd call at least five times before I called her back.

My lunch with Emmett didn't help. I wasn't quite sure what I was hoping for when I called him. This whole thing was his idea. I wasn't about to throw in the towel, but maybe I wanted some reassurance that I could make Bella fall in love with me. Maybe I just needed to vent. I don't know.

There were many things about Bella that puzzled me. On the surface she looked like an ordinary girl. She was soft and pretty, but her personality was a whole other thing. At times I felt like she was two complete different people. She could be normal, but at other times she was neurotic.

I went into the kitchen and called Bella.

It was my usual time to call. She answered on the first ring.

"Eddie!" she gushed. "I missed you today! I can't wait to see you tonight. I'm so excited!"

Her enthusiasm knew no bounds.

"Hi, sweetheart," I replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I missed you too."

That wasn't a total lie. I was looking forward to tonight. I just didn't miss her.

We talked for a few more minutes. Bella mentioned she was out shopping with some of her friends. After I hung up, I called for Henry.

He came immediately.

"Good boy," I said. I knelt down and fastened the leash around his neck. "You ready to go out?"

He barked letting me know he was more than ready.

I took Henry around the neighborhood. The air was crisp and chilly. Winter was coming, and I'd have to bring out my heavier coats and jackets. There was something about wintertime that seemed romantic. The snow and the weather were perfect for winter dates. As I saw a couple waling past me, hand in hand with a cup of coffee in the other, I wondered if Bella and I would be like that. Would we have romantic winter dates? We could walk around or go ice skating. No, forget that. She couldn't even roller blade. I doubted she could ice skate. I laughed to myself. It was silly to think about Bella ice skating.

I pushed away thoughts of a clumsy Bella ice skating. That's when it hit me. I was thinking of Bella and me long term. Oh shit. I couldn't possibly be thinking that far down the road. She was more than enough for me to handle temporarily. Could I really handle more of her for a longer period of time? I was barely pulling it together after a week! No, I couldn't think of her like that. I had a bet to win. I couldn't let myself think like that anymore. After day ten, I'd break it off with her. I had to, because I sure as hell couldn't handle anymore scratches on my car.

When Henry and I got back, I let him wander around while I went to the hallway closet.

For my date with Bella, I decided to take her to a local coffee shop. I wanted this date to be really mellow and low key as opposed to our painful date from last night. I needed to be in control tonight. The good thing was that Bella was meeting me at the coffee shop. I wasn't bound to drive her and vice versa. Emmett was right when he said that my date sounded lame. What else could Bella and I do before we ran out of conversation? That was why I went to my hallway closet where there was an arsenal of board games.

I brought out Scrabble and a deck of cards.

Maybe a little friendly competition could bring something different out of Bella. I shuddered at that thought. Did I really want to see another side of neurotic Bella?

Forget it. I was in this relationship for the money. I could handle anything Bella threw at me.

I was meeting Bella at six. I wanted us to have an early dinner so we could enjoy our coffee and games.

I left Henry a fresh bowl of water and gave him a pat on his head.

"See you, buddy. I'm off to see mommy. Wish me luck okay? I'm hoping for a relaxing date."

He ignored me, and continued to drink.

I chuckled at him. "I'll be back later. Bye."

_Please let Bella be normal tonight!_

_***_

Bella POV

If I felt guilty before, I sure as hell felt awful now. I made Edward sick.

Last night he was in so much pain, it killed me to know I was responsible for his discomfort. I was lucky he didn't have to go to the hospital! Oh my gosh! I could've killed him! People died from food poisoning, right? Ugh. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I can't believe you cooked for him, Bella."

I was out shopping with Angela and Jessica. I didn't like going shopping, but I needed to buy some special items for my trip to California with Edward.

"I didn't think he'd get sick," I said weakly. "Look, I feel bad enough; can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay," said Jessica. "Let's talk about that scratch you put on his car."

"What about it?"

"Did you do it on purpose?" asked Angela.

"No," I replied. I really didn't! It was a simple mistake on my part. I parked his car too close to the curb, and yeah.

They laughed. "You're so bad, Bella!"

Yes, I was, and I wasn't proud of myself.

We were in Victoria's Secret. I had this funny idea of getting a bunch of granny panties from Wal-Mart, and a bunch of sexy ones from Victoria's Secret. Since I was going away with Edward for the weekend, I wanted to tease and confuse the hell out of him.

I figured he'd be the kind of guy who liked lingerie. Personally, I was the kind of girl who liked Hanes cotton underwear. Okay, so maybe I liked the simple bikini style from Victoria's Secret too, but Hanes was way more comfortable.

"Oh, Bella! You should wear this!" Jessica said, holding up a white chemise.

"Uh, no!"

"Why not?"

"For the love of god, Jess! I'm not trying to seduce him!"

Oh hell. I said that a little louder than I wanted to.

Angela giggled and cleared her throat. "Why not have a little fun with him Bella? He's hot. You said so yourself, so why not…"

I cut her off. "No!"

"Bella…"

"What?"

"Why are we here? If you're not going to parade around in your underwear for him then why are we here?"

Huh. Good question.

"It's all part of my plan," I said. "Edward and I are going to be sharing a room, and I need to be prepared for everything, so I need a variety of undergarments. I'm not trying to seduce him; I just want to push some of his boundaries."

"That sounds risky," Angela said with a frown. "He's been a gentleman so far, but who's to say he won't pounce on you when you're at the hotel? You have nowhere to go! He's your date for the entire weekend! Maybe you shouldn't go."

"I have to go," I said seriously. "Esme invited me. I can't back out now."

I wasn't worried about Edward. Oddly enough, I felt comfortable with him. I owed it to Esme to be there. She was such a kind soul. I couldn't be mean to her.

"Be careful, Bella. You'll be so far away from us. I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, Angela. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry," I said with a comforting smile.

I couldn't worry about Angela worrying about me. I had enough on my plate to think about.

Thankfully they dropped their concerns. I was happy to focus on my plans for Edward. Focusing on Edward kept me preoccupied from everything else.

I was looking at a pair of blue bikinis when I heard my cell phone go off. Lady GaGa's _Bad Romance_ erupted from my purse.

_I want your love and I want your revenge._

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

"Is that Edward?" Jessica said with a giggle.

"Yes," I replied. "Now be quiet! I don't want him to know what I'm up to!" I spoke to Edward for a few minutes. I was my usual perky self, and he was polite as always. He was taking me out for coffee and dessert later on. I felt bad for him, so I allowed him to call the shots for our date tonight. It was the least I could do considering last night.

We spent too much time at the mall, but at the end of the day I was happy with my items. I was also kind of excited to go to California with Edward. I knew I'd meet his other family members. I should probably have been nervous, but I really wasn't. I'd met Esme already, and if his sister and sister-in-law were anything like Esme, then I knew I had everything in the bag.

Maybe I was being a little presumptuous, but after meeting his brother and brother-in-law I didn't think meeting the other two girls would be that bad. I thought I'd made a good impression on his brothers. Well, I was drunk at the end of the night. That was embarrassing, but there was nothing I could about that now. I needed his family to like me. Wait. Did I really need the family's approval? I mean really! I wasn't going to see Edward forever. Ugh. I was over thinking again. No, I didn't need his family to like me. Well, it'd be easier for me if they did, but I didn't need it.

I would have to wing it in California. I was good at winging it. I'd been winging it a lot with Edward, and so far I considered myself pretty successful in my attempts at making him dump me. Okay, so he hadn't gotten very angry with me yet, but yesterday we made progress.

I got ready for my late date with Edward. I was meeting him at the coffee shop. Tonight I would go a little easy on him since I was still feeling bad about last night.

I wore black jeans and my favorite purple coat. I twirled around in front of the mirror. I'd never considered myself drop dead gorgeous, but I was pretty. Edward was so much hotter, but he always made me feel worthy of his admiration. He had a very sweet way of making me feel good. Maybe it was his panty dropping lines. Whatever it was, it worked on me.

I met him at Victrola Coffee and Art on 15th. The place was famous for their community friendly atmosphere. I found Edward quickly and went straight to his spot in the back. He stood up from his chair and gave me a 'hello' kiss.

"Hey, baby! Missed me?" I teased. I took my coat of and draped it over the back of my chair.

"Of course I missed you," he replied. "You look lovely tonight, Bella."

"You flatter me, Edward. I'm not even wearing a lot of makeup."

"You don't have to. You're naturally beautiful."

_Aww._

"Thank you, Edward."

I could've kept up my teasing, but Edward was so sure of himself. He truly believed I was beautiful. In the beginning I thought Edward was trying hard to impress me by being flirty and charming. After a week I'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't even trying. Not really. He was just naturally that way with me. He wasn't putting on an act.

Edward pushed a cup in front of me. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering you a cappuccino."

Ahh coffee. I had a secret addiction to caffeine. It didn't matter how I took my coffee. I'd drink it any way I could get it.

I smiled sheepishly at the cup.

"What?" he asked reading my expression.

"I love coffee," I said bashfully.

"Coffee in general? Or cappuccino?"

"Coffee in general."

"Nothing wrong with that. Does the caffeine keep you up?"

"Not all the time. Although it helps a lot in the morning," I said, picking up the cup. I took a sip and sighed contentedly.

"You like it?"

"Mmmhhmm," I replied happily. "It's so yummy."

Edward watched me as I drank my cappuccino. I was being rude by ignoring him, but the coffee was so good! When I finally set the cup down, I noticed Edward brought some games with him.

"Is that Scrabble? I asked peering at his black backpack. There must have been a couple more games in there.

Edward laughed, "Maybe."

"You brought board games? How cute is this? Coffee and games? That's very original of you, Edward."

"I thought you'd like to exercise your spelling abilities. You're a writer after all. Scrabble should be easy for you."

"Is that a challenge, Edward?"

"Take it however you'd like, Bella."

"Oh, you're on! I was the third grade spelling bee champion in my class. You're going down, Cullen."

"I'm so scared," he said dramatically waving his hands.

He set up the board and handed me my pencil and score pad.

I fibbed. I wasn't the champion in my third grade class. I placed second, but Edward didn't have to know that.

It was fun smack talking with Edward. I laughed a lot, and surprisingly he was an excellent speller. Geez. Was there anything he couldn't do? He was handsome, charming, kind, and a Scrabble champion?

"I win," he said smirking.

"Pssh. That's because I let you win, baby."

"Yeah, right," he muttered. "You want another coffee?"

"Yes, please. A latte' this time, and can I get a cookie or a muffin?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

While Edward went to get my sweets, I decided to apologize to him about last night. I'd tired putting the events of last night behind me, but I just couldn't. I needed to know Edward was okay. It was one thing seeing him function normally, and it was another thing to actually hear from him that he was okay. I needed him to tell me he was okay.

Edward came back with my latte' and muffin. I thanked him and reached for his hand.

He laced his fingers with mine and squeezed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Are you feeling okay? I know last night was bad for you, and I just want you to know that I am so, so sorry! I never intended for you to get sick! It's been eating at me all day. Are you okay, baby? Please tell me you're okay!"

"Bella," he said gently. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty mad at me. I'd be mad at me!"

"Will you stop? I'm not mad, and you shouldn't be either."

"Okay…"

"Are you excited about California?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I am. I'm very excited to meet your family."

"My brother and brother-in-law already like you. I'm sure my sister and sister-in-law will too."

"Can you tell me anything about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you'd like to share with me."

Edward described his sister to me. She was pregnant and she loved ballet and fixing cars. His sister-in-law was a force to be reckoned with. He summed her up as a 'hyper pixie stick.'

I asked how busy he was going to be. This was a business trip for Edward and Esme, but they let the whole family tag along. Edward said he'd be completely free tomorrow, but that the following two days would keep him preoccupied.

"Don't worry," he said. "If you're not with me, you'll be with Rose or Alice. They're looking forward to spending time with you."

"They are?"

"Yes, they are. They both know I'm seeing you, and they're very interested in meeting you."

"I'm already mommy approved," I said teasingly. "Now I have to pass the sister and sister-in-law inspection?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Bring it on," I sang. "I'm sure we'll all get along swimmingly."

"I'm almost afraid of that you will."

"Why?"

"If Rose and Alice like you, then they'll beg me to marry you," he said flashing me a devilish smile. For a moment I wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious.

I decided to play along. "Well, I suppose it would help if I got along with my future in-laws, but I don't need their approval."

"And why not?"

"Because the only person I'm going to marry is you. I'm not marrying your family, I'm marrying you."

What a lie, I thought. I really was one of those people who believed that when you marry someone you also marry their family, but I wasn't going to marry Edward!

"Bella, my family is important to me. I'd really like it if you get along with them. I'd hate for my sister to dislike you."

Oh holy shit. He sounded serious.

He couldn't possibly be thinking about going long term with me! I was just playing! I was acting! I didn't mean any of this.

"Bella, breathe," he said lightly. "Sweetheart, calm down. I'm just playing with you. Of course my family will love you."

_Oh wrong move, Cullen. That's it. I'm totally going to get you back for that._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a little transitional. I needed to slow things down. Too much crazy too soon, isn't good! Or maybe it is... IDK.

Next chapter they'll be on their way to California. What do you think Bella has up her sleeve?

I couldn't wreck the Volvo. That would really upset Edward... since I'm Team Edward I couldn't do that. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl._ She has been doing a great job keeping my grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. in check.

This is 8/10 pt. 1. I had to split the day in 2 separate chapters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Edward POV

I was a little worried that Rose and Alice would dislike Bella. They were tough critics. They hated all my other girlfriends and never ceased to make their distaste for them obvious. They called me many times asking for information about Bella, but so far I'd done a good job at keeping them away. Bella already met mom, and got along very well with her. I was hoping that since Bella was already 'in' with mom then Rose and Alice would accept her too.

I needed them to accept Bella. If they didn't accept her, then I would have even bigger problems to contend with. I could barely handle Bella and the problems that came with her. I'd die if I had to deal with all three of them.

Rose and Alice would be flying out to California later today, but I would have all morning to be with Bella; we'd be flying out in a few hours. The reason I wanted to head out early, because of Bella. I still needed to romance her. She needed to fall for me. Women loved going away on little romantic trips, right? This would be our romantic getaway… right before my family arrived.

I was packed, Henry was packed, and now we had to pick up Bella. Our flight was scheduled for eight, so we'd get to LA before lunch. I made reservations at the Tea Room in the Huntington Library. The gardens there were perfect place to spend the day with Bella. I was sure Bella would appreciate its beauty and exclusivity.

When I got to Bella's place, I had Henry tucked under my arm. He was trying to get away, like he knew we were going somewhere. I entertained the idea of leaving him at some kennel, but he was just too young. Last night when I talked to Bella, she begged me to bring him. I acquiesced, and here he was.

It was early, and I wasn't sure if Bella would be ready to leave. In my experience, women took forever to get ready to leave the house.

Bella opened the door looking relaxed and beautiful. She had her hair pulled back in a knot, and her brown eyes sparkled when she saw Henry.

"Hey baby," she greeted me as she took Henry from my arm.

"Good morning, Bella," I said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and then hugged Henry.

Bella began murmuring to Henry. I closed the door and followed her to the kitchen.

"Are you almost ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready," she replied. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"We're leaving Henry here."

"What?"

She sighed. "I did some online research last night. Henry is too young to travel."

"I see," I replied. "Wait, Bella, we can't leave Henry at the kennel. There's no time!"

"We're not leaving him at the kennel," she said. "We're leaving him here. One of my girlfriends will come over to pick him up in an hour."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. "Are you sure you're okay with leaving him here?"

"Yes. I did my research, and I'd rather have Henry safe and secure. He'll be fine with Angela."

"Angela?"

"One of my friends," Bella said clarifying for me.

"Oh."

"I'll just leave him here. He'll be alright for an hour."

"He's going to be sad," I commented. I looked at Henry and smiled apologetically. "What do you think he'll do when he sees the both of us leaving?"

"I don't want to think about it," she said sadly. "He'll be safe here."

"Okay."

It was amazing how attached Bella and I were to Henry. He was our pet, and he had really formed a place in our lives. We'd miss him a lot.

"You're sure your friend will take care of him?"

"I'm positive," she replied. "Angela is a sweetie, and Henry will like her. She'll be here by eight."

"We'll be on the plane by them."

"Yeah, so umm, can you take down my bags? I'll just text Angela to let her know I'm leaving, and that Henry is here."

"Sure," I said. I patted Henry behind his ear and then went to get Bella's bags.

It took me a few minutes to load the car up with Bella's luggage. I had to adjust everything since Henry wasn't coming anymore. I came back to the apartment to find Bella playing with Henry on the sofa. He was wagging his tail, letting her know he was having fun. I sat down next to them and placed Henry's bag of food and toys in front of the coffee table.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked. I had to be sure. Bella was unpredictable at best. She may have decided to keep Henry here, but I wasn't putting past her to change her mind.

"I'm sure," she replied. "I'll miss him, but it's just for the weekend."

She placed Henry on the floor and he went straight to his little pillow. She got up and grabbed her purse.

"I'm ready to go," she said. She gave Henry a flying kiss and then held her hand out for me to grab.

I went to Henry and gave him one last pat on his head. "Be good for Angela. Mommy and I will be back in a few days." Henry tucked his head under his front paws. He was going to sleep.

I slipped me hand in Bella's, and together we walked out the door leaving a sleepy Henry behind.

"Angela will be here in an hour or so," she murmured sadly. "I know Henry will like her. She's a total sweetie."

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt like I had to apologize. We were leaving to go to MY business trip. Bella didn't have to come with me, but mom and I both asked. I felt a tiny bit guilty for leaving Henry.

While I drove to the airport, Bella kept her head turned away from me. She was sad for Henry.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said finally breaking the silence. She turned her head to look at me.

I stopped at a red light, and reached out to take her hand. "I didn't want to leave him either."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm not sad that I'm going with you. I'll just miss him."

"So will I." I stated driving again, and Bella let my hand go.

"Look, I'm being such a downer. I'm sorry for that. Henry will be fine, and you and I will have a wonderful time in California."

"I'm glad you said that. I think we'll have fun, and since we're getting there very early, I may have a surprise for you."

"What?" she screeched. "How can you have a surprise for me over there?"

I smiled. "I just do."

"You're making me feel better."

"Good. That's been my plan since you've sat down."

"Well, good job, Cullen."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

By the time Bella and I reached the terminal, she was her usual happy self. We got coffee from Starbucks and waited for our flight to be called. Bella brought out a book from her purse and began to read. I took a peak at the book cover. She was reading a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

I looked at her. "I'm just entertained by your reading material."

"I can see that," she replied.

"How?"

"Peripheral vision, baby."

"Which one are you reading?"

"Full many a glorious morning have I seen, flatter the mountain-tops with sovereign eye…" she read slowly. "Do you know that one?"

"No, I'm more of a 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?' type of guy."

"Shut up!" she said laughing. "Everyone loves that one."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought women loved love. Don't you girls like that romantic stuff?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're generalizing. Not all women love hearts and flowers. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not like your typical woman?"

_Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how many times I've stopped and realized you are nothing like any of the girls I've ever been with._

"Bella, believe me when I say this, you are definitely one of a kind."

"You're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not. Sweetheart, I know we've only known each other a week, but its easy to see that you're very different than what I'm used to. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and you have a lot of heart."

Well that was partly true. Bella really was very different, and she most certainly wasn't what I was used to. I may have laid the charm on thick, but I had a feeling she believed me.

"Edward… that's so sweet. I don't know what to say."

"You don't believe in love?"

"Excuse me?" she asked perplexedly.

"You hate Shakespeare's most famous sonnet. It's very romantic meaningful. Most people love that sonnet, but you don't."

"Just because I don't like that particular sonnet doesn't mean I don't believe in love. I just think that sonnet is over hyped. Everyone knows that one, and no one bothers to really read the rest. Besides, there's more to life than love."

I raised my brow at her. Was she for real?

"What else is there, Bella? Isn't love the basis of everything? Friendship, companionship, joy? You can't have a life without love."

What the fuck was I saying? Jeez. Did I even believe the words that were coming out of my mouth? I really wasn't sure.

"You don't have to love the people you spend your time with," she replied. "There's a thing called tolerance. Many times we hate half of the people we come in contact with. There's always that family member you can't stand and there's always those co-workers and friends that you secretly dislike."

For some reason her response made me panic. Was she saying that she was only tolerating me? Did she not like me? And if she didn't like me how could she love me? Was I reading too much into this, or was she trying to tell me something?

"That may be true, but you yourself can't deny that you believe in love."

Come on. A girl like her had to believe in love. The way she was with me couldn't be fake. She may not love me quite yet, but she was very affectionate. That had to count for like, right? She liked me. If she didn't she would have told me.

"Well sure," she replied.

I breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"I do believe in love. I'm just saying that there are other things out there besides love. Not every person actually experiences love. Not everyone gets to spend time with someone they love and who loves them back," she finished. She put down her book and gave me a tentative smile. "I can't believe you're still here."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she was saying now.

"After all that. Everything I just said… you're still going to stay? I sound like such a skeptic."

"But you're not," I said as I reached out to hold her hand. When she laced her fingers in mine, I held onto her hand very tightly. "You believe in love. You're just cautious, and you guard your heart. Its okay, Bella if it makes you feel any better, you make me nervous too."

Maybe she was falling for me. Maybe she was afraid to fall for me. Her words were a defensive mechanism. It made sense.

Bella didn't reply. She kept her hand in mine, and tucked away her book. We were quiet for a few minutes. Neither one of us made any move. The only thing we did was sit holding hands.

It was nice to just be like this with her. So many times Bella was moving around, shouting, and doing crazy things. Being here with her and holding her hand was a nice change. She really was an enigma to me. I could only hope that our trip to California would seal the deal for her. She had to fall for me.

When our flight was called, Bella slung her purse over her shoulder. Giving me a smile, she started walking with me trailing right behind her.

I didn't have a carry-on, but Bella did. After boarding the plane, I put away her small bag for her. She had the window seat, and her belt was already buckled when I sat down.

"Wow, you're fast."

"I'm cautious."

I couldn't help but identify the double entendre.

Bella and I were flying first class. That was the only way I liked to fly.

Bella marveled at the seats, and she was quite entertaining. It was like watching a kid discover something new and wonderful.

"You've never been in first class."

"I haven't flown a lot."

"Do you like it? The flying I mean."

She shrugged, but I got the feeling she was holding something back. I didn't bug her. She got comfortable, and soon enough we heard the stewardess go over the safety rules and all that junk. We got ready for take off, and I turned my cell off.

Bella was squirming in her seat. I couldn't understand why she was moving so much.

"Bella?"

"Can we switch?'"

"What?"

"Seats. Can we switch seats?"

"Umm, no."

What the hell was going on? She'd flown before. She knew we couldn't switch seats. Okay, maybe we could, but not now!

"Eddie…." She said in a pleading tone. "There's something I have to tell you."

Oh no.

Before she could say anything else the plane started moving. I was watching Bella. She looked conflicted. I could tell she had to tell me something.

"Bella?"

Just then the place started to descend. There was a sudden jerky movement and then the plane was elevating. We were moving.

"Bella?" I repeated. She didn't look conflicted anymore. Now she looked awful.

"Make it stop, make it stop," she started chanting.

"Make what stop?"

"The pressure!" she shouted.

Huh? What in the world was going on?

"My head feels like someone is pounding on it. There's so much pressure. It's worse than my sinus allergies," she babbled. "Oh, my god! I can't feel my stomach!"

Oh shit!

She did it. She did the most disgusting thing I could ever imagine.

She fucking threw up on me.

Thankfully she only sprayed my shoes. I wasn't covered in… was that granola?

I wasn't pleased, but I was sympathetic. Bella had motion sickness. That was what she had been trying to tell me.

"Sweetheart," I said sympathetically. I started pulling her hair away, and rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Keep you head down, close your eyes and try to relax."

"I can't!" she wailed. "The pressure is too much. I feel sick."

"It'll go away once we're flying."

God, I hoped it would go away!

She threw up again. I called for the stewardess to get a bag, some paper towels, and a bottle of water for Bella.

Bella was hunched over, babbling nonsense as I comforted her. The stewardess brought the water and towels. I opened the bottle and handed it Bella. She pushed it away.

"Drink," I instructed. "It'll help you feel better." I gave it to her and this time she took it and shakily brought it to her lips.

The stewardess came back with a couple of plastic bags. She tried taking the paper towels from me, but I waved her off. She was paid to dote on passengers like Bella, but I didn't want her to. I needed to be the one to take care of her.

I cleaned up the floor and our shoes. Bella was muttering some more nonsense, but I thought I heard her say, "stop."

I handed the plastic bags to the stewardess, and then I asked her for some hand sanitizer. Bella and I would need it.

By the time I rubbed my hands with sanitizer, Bella was sitting upright and she had drunk a third of the water. She looked better, though I could tell the head pressure was still there.

"Feeling better?" I handed her the sanitizer.

"Yes, a little bit." She set the water aside, squirted sanitizer on her hands, and looked at me with a sad expression. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cleaned up after me. I would have done it myself."

"Don't be sorry," I said. "You're sick, Bella. Let me take care of you please." I reached into my pant pocket and brought out a stick of bubble gum. "This will help with the pressure."

Bella took it apprehensively. She unwrapped the pink strip of gum and popped it in her mouth. She chewed the gum for a while and then spit it back out when it lost its flavor.

She calmed down after another twenty minutes. Her stomach was feeling better, the head pressure had lessened, and she was now holding my hand while her eyes started drooping down.

I was glad she was okay. It was never pleasant feeling sick, and I couldn't be upset at her about it. The altitude, the turbulence, it was a lot to handle for some people.

Bella fell asleep about halfway. I'd flown out to LA many times. Bella slept for the remaining hour. I was content to watch over her. She looked so calm when she slept, and she wasn't a weird sleeper. She didn't drool or sleep with her eyes half open. She did, however mutter a few things. I couldn't make anything out. It all sounded like nonsense to me. She woke up right when we started descending.

"Bella," I said soothingly. I pulled her hair back, and started to rub her neck. "Close your eyes, sweetheart."

She did as I told. She shut her eyes, and then gripped the armrest so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Is it over yet?"

"We're touching down now."

I told her to drink the rest of the water, and she compiled.

"Good girl," I said appreciatively. We waited for the other passengers to go first. I wanted to give Bella enough time to calm down and breathe.

Bella unbuckled her seat belt, took a few deep breathes, and then took out her compact from her purse. While she busied herself with that, I went to get her carryon.

"Ugh!" she sighed. "I have plane hair."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "My hair is a mess."

I looked at her. It didn't look any different to me.

"I think you look fine."

"That's sweet, Edward," she cooed. "My bun is all messy." She took her hair out of the knot and shook her hair out.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I really had no idea what she was doing. Her hair looked fine to me.

"Yeah, I am."

Thankfully, we had no problems getting out of the airport. I led Bella to the parking lot where my car was waiting.

"Wait," Bella said, stopping in front of the Audi.

"What?"

"You have a car."

"Yeah?"

"What? How? I'm confused."

Right, I didn't explain to Bella that I had an LA car, and that my family owned a house in the Brentwood area.

"My mom and dad live here during the summer months. We have a house in Brentwood and a few cars."

"A few?" she squeaked. Her eyes grew wide. She looked nervous.

"Three cars," I confirmed. "I have one, my dad has one, and Emmett has one."

"Did you just say you have a house here?"

I grinned. "Let's talk about this in the car."

I explained to Bella that my parents bought a house in Brentwood two years ago. Whether it was for business or recreation, we came out here twice a year, and stayed for months. When we weren't here, there was a wonderful middle aged couple who kept the house in shape.

"Like a caretaker?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

I merged into the right lane, and then answered her. "Something like that. Mr. and Mrs. Banner take great care of the house. They were the ones that left the car here in the parking lot."

"How did you know where to find it?"

"Mr. Banner told me where it would be parked."

"So, we're going to your parent's house?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay."

It took us about forty-five minutes to get to Brentwood. The traffic was terrible as usual. When I parked the car in the driveway, Bella took a deep breath, and glanced at me she gave me an entertaining smile.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Are your parents here?"

I chuckled. "No. We're the first ones to arrive."

"Good," she sighed in relief.

"Are you nervous, Bella?"

"Maybe," she muttered as she got out the car.

I squinted my eyes as I walked around the back to get our bags. The sun was so damn bright. It was a stark contrast to the gloomy and grey in Seattle.

"How big is this house?" Bella asked as I fished my key from my packet.

"Big enough."

I opened the door and motioned for Bella to go in first. Once I closed the door, I led Bella upstairs to my bedroom, and let her put some of her things away.

I could tell Bella was nervous, but she had no reason to be. Mom loved her, and dad would too. Of course I was a little nervous about Rose and Alice liking her, but Alice was more accepting. Well, kind of.

The house was big, but not as big as the one back home. Bella emerged from the bathroom looking slightly less nervous.

"Bella," I began. "I should have told you we'd be staying at my parent's house, I'm sorry. You must feel trapped. If you want we can stay somewhere else."

"No, its okay," she replied. "Yeah, you should have told me, but I'm fine. It was just a big surprise. Oh no! Was this my surprise? Like, surprise you're meeting my family and you get to stay with us too?!?"

"No!" I replied, and tried not to laugh. She looked so frantic when she was talking. "This wasn't my surprise. We still have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"I'm not telling."

"I don't like surprises," she whined.

"You might like this one."

I took Bella to the Huntington. It was located in the San Gabriel Valley. When Bella and I walked through the gates she had a look of awe. She was surprised to say the least.

"Oh, my goodness," she breathed. "We're at the Huntington Library. This place has amazing art collections and gardens…"

I smirked at her. "Surprise."

"Edward!" she cried. "This is so awesome! I've read about this place, but I've never been able to visit. Thank you."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're welcome. Now come on, if we walk fast we can still make our reservations at the Tea Room."

We made it to our reservations, and Bella was great company. She was so happy and still in a state of shock. To get to the Tea Room, we had to walk through the botanical gardens. Bella soaked up all the beauty and sun. When I made the reservations, I made it in hopes Bella would be pleased. I needed her to fall for me, and I only had three days left. I had to pull out all the stops now.

There was a buffet of little sandwiches, snacks, and desserts. The table had freshly brewed tea and scones.

It was actually quite nice, and Bella seemed to be having a fun time. She gushed about the tea, the gardens, and the little sandwiches. I'd been here a few times when I was younger, but I'd never been in the Tea Room.

For some reason, I was bracing myself for something. I was having a good time with Bella. But in the past, I'd always had a good time with her, right up to the moment she started acting crazy. Her stunts were a turn off, and I was afraid she'd do something unpredictable.

Sitting here with her was nice, but I couldn't help but worry she was going to do it again.

Someone brought us another pot of tea, and Bella went to get more desserts. This wasn't really lunch, and Bella and I hadn't eaten since we arrived. I'd have to take her over to the café later on.

When Bella came back, I commented on her desserts. "Someone is loading up on the cake."

It was a joke, and it wasn't even that funny. I didn't really mean it, but Bella blew up.

"My boyfriend thinks I'm fat!"

Oh. Holy. Shit. What have I done?!?

"No! No!" I hissed. "Sweetheart…"

Too late. She got up from her seat, and glared at me.

"I need some fresh air."

She stormed off, leaving me with our waitress who was now also glaring at me.

"I don't think she's fat," I said matter of factly.

Thank goodness I paid already. I got up, and went to find Bella. She was sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Bella?" I said cautiously.

_Approach with caution._

Shit. I had no idea what to do. I knew apologizing would be best, but would she accept my apology or just go bat shit crazy on me again?

"Edward?"

Well at least she wasn't yelling at me.

"Bella, can I please apologize to you? Will you please allow me to?"

"Go ahead," she said.

I sat down next to her, and took both her hands in mine. "Sweetheart, I am very sorry for joking with you. It was a joke and in poor taste. I'm sorry I upset you, please say you'll forgive me?"

_Wow. I must really want that fifty grand. Even to my ears, that sounded genuine._

It was official. I really was an idiot, because only an idiot would still stick around with Bella. Only an idiot would go to such lengths to get her to fall in love.

Bella smiled. "I forgive you, Edward Cullen. I forgive you for not telling me I was spending the weekend with you at your parent's house, and I forgive you for joking about my eating habits."

I smirked. Rational Bella was back. I could handle her.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

She knew I was referring to the whole staying at my parent's house issue.

"No," she said simply. "You should have told me."

"Would it have made any difference?"

She gave me a look.

"Okay, okay," I said backing away from her. "I get it. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and pulled me closer. "But you're my idiot." She gave me a peck on the lips and then stood up. "Come show me the around. I want to see the famous Shakespeare garden."

For the next couple of hours Bella and I walked around the gardens. I showed her the Rose garden, the Shakespeare garden, and the Japanese garden.

Bella's favorite was the Shakespeare garden. It was filled with flowers that Shakespeare mentioned in his works, and there were little plaques next to each plant section that had one of his lines.

"This is wonderful," she murmured. She bent down to smell the irises.

I watched her. She was so happy. Not happy in a hyper way, but happy in a content and peaceful way. She was lovely, and she looked liked she belonged in a place like this surrounded with beauty.

Despite it all, I really did like her. She drove me half out of my mind, but there was something about Bella that pulled me in.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

She leaned up, wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me close.

"Thank you," she said before covering my lips with hers. Her kiss was slow, and deep. I could feel her happiness. It was like she was transferring her emotions to me.

"You're welcome," I replied, brushing some of her bangs away.

"This is the best date I've ever had," she said smiling at me. She gave me another kiss and hugged me tightly, giving me an extra squeeze.

"I'm glad you liked your surprise, sweetheart."

"I more than like it. I love it!"

_Good, that's just one step closer to falling in love with me, Bella._

_

* * *

_

A/N: You read correctly, she threw up on him. Don't be mad about that. I've done that in RL. Total accident!

The Huntington Library is an amazing place. I've been there numerous times, and I love walking around the gardens. The children's garden is the funnest!

Next chapter is BPOV.

Till next time.

Tina


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Thank you _staceygirl._ She has been doing a great job keeping my grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. in check.

This is 8/10 pt. 2.

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella POV

A few days ago, I was in deep shit. I felt guilty about the whole project. I was lying to Edward. I was using him. I have never been a very good liar, but now it's like all I do is lie.

Now my entire project was failing. I wasn't in deep shit, it was worse than that! I was falling for Edward.

The trip to California wasn't supposed to be this wonderful! He wasn't supposed to be this sweet and attentive! Why did he have to be so perfect? Why couldn't he just be like every other guy, and dump me?

Edward went through leaps and bounds to keep me happy. I didn't deserve him.

When we walked around the gardens, I'd catch Edward watching me. He had this joyful expression, and looked like he really cared for me. I could see it in his green eyes, he really liked me. I felt awful, because I liked him too. Hell, I was falling in love with him, but I wasn't supposed to. This was a charade, it was just a job.

We left the gardens at a quarter to three. Edward received a call from his mother letting him know that she and his father arrived. They knew Edward and I were already here, so they wanted to take us out for a late lunch. Edward declined, telling them he wanted to spend the day with me.

"Edward!" I hissed. I couldn't believe he told Esme no! Now she was going to think that _I_ didn't want to have lunch!

"Yes?" he replied, as he pocketed his phone.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You can't say no to your mother!" Was he fucking crazy? That was his mother for god's sake! You can't say no to Esme!

"I believe I just did," he said amused. "Why are you so alarmed? You don't want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

He flashed me his charming smile, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cut the crap," I snapped. "That was your mother who wanted to have lunch with us."

"So?"

"So, I don't think it was polite to say no to her."

"She understands that I want to spend the day with you. Can you fault me for wanting to spend all day with my girlfriend?"

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled.

He smirked at me. He knew I didn't mean it.

How could I? He was being too damn charming.

"My mother and the rest of my family will see us tonight for dinner. And believe me, you'll appreciate that I said no to her."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just couldn't bear the idea of saying not to your mom."

"I know," he replied. "It's okay though. She knows I'm the one who said no. I'm a selfish bastard, Bella. I'd rather spend the day with you than with my parents. Do me a favor, and let me be with you?"

Edward grabbed onto my hand and brought up to his lips. I rolled my eyes again at his charming attempt to make me smile. Damn him for not letting me be mad at him! He was really making my job difficult!

"Edward," I laughed. "I can't be mad at you when you're so sweet to me."

"Then don't be mad at me," he quipped.

I sighed. "So where to now, Cullen?"

"How about we get something to eat?"

I fake smiled again and slipped my hand in his. Damn it! I wasn't supposed to fall for him! Why couldn't he be a scumbag and dump me? Why did he have to be so good? Why wasn't I dating another loser? Why did I have to find him for this project and not meet him under the right circumstance? My life was not fair.

We had lunch in downtown Chinatown. The drive was a bit long, but that was LA traffic for you.

Edward seemed to know his way around LA. Earlier he told me they made long visits to LA a couple times a year. I guess it made sense for them to buy a house here. The Cullen's were certainly well off; they could afford half the city.

During lunch Edward told me that he wanted to spend the day with me because tomorrow he'd be busy, and I'd be with his sister. The thought of spending quality time with Edward's older sister was frightening. They obviously were close. I thought I could get her to like me, but from what Edward said, Rose seemed like a hard ass. That made me nervous.

After our lunch, Edward and I walked around Chinatown. It was fun going out with him. He always made me smile, and I had a great time. While we stopped at one of the little shops, I thought about my plans for tonight. I had Jessica get me tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert. I wasn't a fan, but it was that or that new kid, Justin Bieber. At least two of the three Jonas Brothers were legal, and it looked more legit that I'd be fan of them than the kid.

I wanted to drive Edward insane. I needed him to dump me for the article, but more than that, I needed him to dump me so I could protect myself. I made the mistake of falling for him, and now I knew I had to fix it. He had to dump me soon.

Besides the Jonas Brothers concert I wanted to go out with him and his brother and sister for a night of karaoke. That may sound lame, but it had a lot of potential for humiliation.

If everything went according to plan, then tonight would be the night Edward sent me packing. I could only hope that my attempts at humiliation and craziness weren't that transparent. Edward thought I was insecure. He said so himself at the airport when we were waiting for our flight. The whole poetry and love conversation was something I wished I'd never partaken in. I let my guard down, and Edward knew it. I couldn't afford to make any more mistakes with him.

From now on, I had to be on top of my game. I had to go through with my plans. Angela, Jessica, and I worked hard. They helped me so many times, and the least I could do was to write a kick ass article. I may have fallen for Edward's charms. If he found out I was using him, then my career would be shot to hell along with my relationship with Edward. Either way, someone was getting hurt, and I didn't want it to be Edward.

The trip may have been more than I expected. Edward was certainly in his own league. Any girl would be lucky to have him. I was just sad it wasn't me.

We made it back to the house at six. The concert was at eight, and I still hadn't told Edward. I'd have to spring it on him soon.

When he cut the engine, he took a deep breath, and looked at me imploringly.

"Bella, I just want to say, that no matter what my family says or does, please do not take any offense. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but this trip is very important for me. It's not all for business. I want my family to get to know you, because you're special to me, and I really want this to work out."

Fuck!

I felt the air in my lungs collapse. He couldn't be for real! I had to be dreaming. Edward did not just tell me that I was special to him. No one says that kind of shit after a week of dating! He had to be wrong.

"Sweetheart, I know this is a little fast, and it scares me to admit this, but I really like you, Bella. I can see us together for a long time. You're unlike any girl I've ever known, and there's just something about you that calls to me."

Edward smiled sheepishly at me. He was so cute. His words were so sweet and sincere. Like I said, how could I not fall for him?

"Edward," I said in reply. "I've fallen for you. One week was all it took for me to fall for you." I looked him in the eye, and said in shaky breath, "I'm scared too."

Crap. I wasn't supposed to say that! How could I admit to him that fell for him? I was supposed to drive him away, not meet him halfway! Shit. I suck at this.

"You're not alone," he replied. "Bella there's lots of things that went wrong in my previous relationships, but it's never been like this for me. I promise you that we'll work on this together. I just don't' want to lose you now right when you mean so much to me."

It was official. I hated myself. I loved him. I couldn't love him. It was illogical for me to feel like this. Who falls in love this fast? No one! This only happened in the movies, and as far as I could tell my life wasn't a movie!

"It's never been like this for me either," I admitted. "Edward I want to thank you now for everything you've done. In a matter of seven days, you've managed to make me feel special and beautiful. No one has ever done anything remotely that wonderful for me. I feel like we're going too fast, but at the same time it feels so right."

Well, half of that was true. We did move fast in some respects. Although I knew we weren't right for each other. This was a relationship built on lies. Nothing good could come from this. I'd be heartbroken and Edward would hate me. If I had just done my job correctly, I wouldn't be heartbroken, but of course Edward would still hate me.

Edward leaned forward and then backed away.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you," he said. "Hold on." He got out of the car and came to open my door.

Once he had it open, he smiled down at me, and said, "Do you know how happy you've made me just now?"

Before I could reply, he swooped down and captured my lips in a penetrating kiss. He conveyed everything he felt for me. It was then that I knew he loved me too. Despite all my antics and craziness, he loved me. He had to if he put up with me for this long. What typical guy would stay with a girl like 'crazy Bella?'

He slowed down the pace, gave me a couple of soft pecks on the lips, and then cupped my cheek in his hand.

"In a matter of days you've become my world."

So he didn't say those three little words. I didn't either, and as far as I was concerned neither of us would say them. Knowing he loved me was one thing, but actually hearing them from him was another. If he said those three little words I knew I'd never be able to go on with the project.

"Come on," he said extending his hand. "My family awaits."

I let out a breath, and mentally prepared myself for the family. 'Sweet and polite Bella' had to come out now.

Edward unlocked the door right before he led me inside he whispered in my ear, "Everyone is here."

I flashed him a half smile. Edward kissed my temple in reassurance. "You'll be fine. I'm right here."

We walked through the foyer, passed the staircase, and stopped in the entryway to the kitchen.

I saw Esme fixing a pot of coffee. She heard me and Edward walk in, took one look at us, and gave us a big smile.

"Bella!" she gushed. Esme put the coffee pot down, and rushed to greet me with open arms. "It's nice to see you again, darling."

I hugged her back. "Thank you for inviting me, Esme. The house is incredible."

She smiled at me and waved at Edward. "Has he shown you around yet?"

"No, I didn't get a chance," Edward replied.

"Edward!"

"We've been out," he shrugged.

"Hey, Mom do we have any more banana bread?" Emmett said. He walked through the kitchen and noticed me and Edward. "Bella!"

I smiled in hello, "Hi, Emmett."

"Hey, guys!" Emmett shouted. "Edward and his love bunny are here!"

I cringed when he said 'love bunny.'

"Emmett!" Edward and Esme hissed.

Emmett ignored them, and winked at me. "Bella knows I'm just playing."

_Haha, Emmett! That makes the two of us._

"Bella," Edward said reassuringly, as he slipped an arm around my waist. He was always so protective of me. That was just another one of his wonderful traits that I didn't deserve.

Three people emerged from what I thought was the family room. I recognized Jasper. He gave me a silent nod of acknowledgment. Jasper was standing behind a petite woman, who had glossy black hair and an angelic face. That must be Alice the sister-in-law.

I saw another woman. She was statuesque and drop dead gorgeous. She had piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. She stared at me with such an intensity that I hurriedly looked away.

Finally my eyes landed on Edward's father. Carlisle Cullen was handsome. He had perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Hmm, the twins must have taken after him. Carlisle smiled at me, and I caught myself smiling back. He was just as welcoming as his wife.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said extending his hand.

We shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please," he replied. "Call me Carlisle."

Great, I'm on first name basis with the parents. They aren't making my job any easier!

"Bella," Edward said interrupting his father. "This is my sister, Rosalie and my sister-in-law, Alice." He gestured to each girl and I was met with an icy stare and a grin. Rosalie gave me the icy stare and Alice giving me the friendly grin. Hmm, it looks like the sister-in-law likes me. The sister would be tough to impress. I could tell that she hated me.

"I'm so happy you're here, Bella!" Alice enthused. She clapped her hands together in glee. "We're going to have so much fun tomorrow!"

Tomorrow? I looked at Edward.

"I have meetings tomorrow."

Oh. He would be busy and I would be spending the day with the girls.

"I'm looking forward to it, Alice."

"Edward what are your plans for tonight?" Esme asked. "Can you two stay with us for dinner?"

"Of course we can," I replied for Edward.

"Great!" Emmett said. "Mom's cooking tacos tonight."

I laughed at Emmett's child-like behavior. He seemed to be a happy-go-lucky guy. I wondered how he ended up with Edward's ice queen sister.

Emmett grabbed my hand and led me to the family room where they were watching Project Runway. Emmett and I got along, probably because I drank the shots he kept giving me a few days ago.

I was a little nervous to be in a room full of Edward's closest family, but Emmett and Alice made me feel comfortable enough. Jasper wasn't cold to me, but he seemed a tiny bit distant. He was polite, but he didn't engage in any conversation. Rosalie was a whole other problem. She didn't speak to me. She didn't even really look at me and basically ignored me. She was supposedly a fan of my column. I kind of thought she'd like me because she was a fan. I wasn't sure what her problem was, but I was determined to find out.

Esme had the tacos ready in less than twenty minutes. She was drinking coffee, which I found a little odd.

"I'm going to need the caffeine," she said explaining to me. "I've got some work to catch up on tonight, before our meeting for tomorrow."

"I understand," I replied. "I can't count how many times I needed some extra coffee to help me finish my articles."

"What are you working on now, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Pick up lines," I lied. "I'm compiling the ten worst pick up lines. It's kind of a how to spot a player."

Wow! I totally made that up on the spot. It sounded pretty legit.

Esme and Alice laughed. "It sounds like a funny article. There must be so many pick up lines you've heard."

"I've heard some pretty sincere ones," I said glancing at Edward. He playfully nudged my elbow.

"She couldn't resist my charming smile."

To my surprise Rosalie rolled her eyes. That was the only interaction I'd had with her so far.

I checked my watch. It was almost seven-thirty. We'd have to go now. I had to tell Edward, but I knew if I told him it was a Jonas Brother concert he'd most likely beg me to take Rose or Alice. Or maybe he wouldn't. Regardless, I didn't want to tell him until necessary, which in my opinion would be when he reached Staples Center.

While everyone began to get up from the table, I quickly formed a plan. I needed Alice. I cornered Alice in the hallway. I knew she liked me, and I decided to take advantage of her kindness. After telling her I wanted to take Edward out for the concert (and yes I told her it was the Jonas Brothers), she agreed to let Edward know I had a surprise for him. I was delighted that she didn't judge me on my music taste or lack thereof. She admitted she worked out to their songs.

"Oh, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get the others to come out around ten ten-thirty? I think a round of karaoke would loosen everyone up."

Alice broke into a grin. "Great idea, Bella! I knew I'd like you! I know this great place for karaoke. I'll text you the address, and we'll meet you there at ten thirty okay?"

I was a jumbled mess as I made my way outside to Edward's Audi. My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't resist Edward, yet I couldn't quit the project. It was my job, and I needed my job.

Edward met me outside. He had a confused look on his face, and I wondered what Alice told him.

"You okay? Alice said you needed to get out of here. What's the matter?" He nervously pulled at his hair. I noticed that when he got flustered he'd pinch the bridge of his nose or he'd pull at his hair. I smiled at his little quirks.

"She was supposed to say I had a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Eddie," I pouted. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, Bella."

_Good answer, Edward. Here's your prize._

I tricked him. I told him there was a band I really wanted to see, and poor Edward drove me to Staples Center. He had no idea we were about to see a teenage boy band. I felt bad for dragging him to the concert. Truth be told, I didn't even want to go, but I knew it would be good for the article. Since I was supposed to be a fan of the Jonas Brothers, I spent the last two days listening to their music. Jessica downloaded some of their songs on my iPOD. I now knew the lyrics to Burning Up and SOS.

Edward's face was priceless.

"Bella?" he said in confusion. He looked up at the Staples Center sign and saw the Jonas Brothers featured. If that wasn't the dead giveaway, then maybe it was the traffic and screaming girls.

"Edward I'm a closet fan of the Jonas Brothers. I know this sounds really stupid, but it's the truth. One of my girlfriends bought the tickets for me and knew that I would be out here with you so…."

I played innocent. Well kind of.

Edward wasn't happy, but I could tell he was trying to keep it together for my sake.

We walked a block and tried to get through the entrance. There was a series of doors, but each one was filled with girls. Everyone was in line; it took us time to move through the crowd. When we finally made it inside, I checked Edward out.

Edward looked annoyed and slightly terrified. I was a little terrified too. I knew the Jonas Brothers were famous. I also knew tons of girls like them, but my goodness! It was freaking packed. I mentally cursed Jessica. She freaking bought me floor seats!

We missed the opening act. I had no idea who it was nor did I care. It was probably another one of their Disney companions, Miley Cyrus or whoever. The show started, and I threw myself into being a fangirl. I was only slightly disappointed at myself. I mean really, of all the concerts in LA I picked the Jonas Brothers? I had to base my decision on which band would annoy Edward the most. I had a funny feeling the Jonas Brothers would do the trick.

I tired singing along, but I didn't know all the songs, so I opted to shout and scream at Joe. At least he was legal, so it didn't look that bad when I screamed and went all fangirly over him.

Every so often I'd look at Edward. He didn't look so harsh anymore. His eyes softened, and his facial features were back to normal. He didn't seem to mind all the hysteria, but I knew he wasn't comfortable here. Hell, I wasn't comfortable here!

At one point the brothers started talking to the crowd. They thanked the fans and then switched gears with a slow song.

It was a love song, and suddenly the whole room grew quiet. The girls shut up. I couldn't hear anything except Nick's voice.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true_

The song was nice. It had a lot of meaning for the girls around me, some of them were even crying. I was getting into the song when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. Now for some reason that gesture made my heart hurt. It was like I just couldn't win. No matter what I did to drive Edward away, he'd pull closer to me. Couldn't he see that I wanted him to dump me? Of course he wasn't making it difficult for me on purpose. He was just a very sweet boyfriend.

The song ended, and the boys continued with a faster song. The girls around us were dancing in their seats, screaming at Joe, and crying. Everything around us was utter chaos.

So my plan didn't work. Edward was at first annoyed, but then he calmed down and let me have my fangirl moment. Fake as it was, he truly believed I was a fan of these boys. He was being a good boyfriend, and I hated it. There was nothing I could do though. We were already here at the concert, surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls and their mothers. The only thing to do now was to go with it.

The concert wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I still wasn't a fangirl, but I respected the boys. Every generation needed a boy band. It was the way of the world.

Edward took everything in stride. He didn't talk much; he just asked me if I was okay. He was attentive though. He kept his arm around me and if a slow song came on he'd pull me closer.

I was frustrated more at myself than at Edward. I couldn't change him. He was just so perfect, and you don't mess with perfection. I'd tired messing with him for days, and almost every single one of my attempts had been futile. All accept my cooking fiasco, but I wasn't going to linger on that anymore.

We made it out of Staples close to ten. Edward was silent. I could tell he wasn't mad, but there was a hint of annoyance. I couldn't blame him for being annoyed.

"Edward?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, Bella?"

Good. He was still talking to me. No, wait, not talking would be better. If he didn't talk to me then that would mean he was angry. If he wasn't angry we'd have a fight. When we fought he'd break up with me.

"Did you like the concert?"

I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. That was best I could come up with?

"Not really," he replied. "Those kids aren't exactly my favorite musicians."

"They're just so cute!" I squealed. "I know I'm a little old to be a fan, but they're so adorable. They may not be the best singers, but they have talent. It's still developing, and they're going to get bigger and bigger."

To my surprise Edward laughed. "Bella I cannot believe you like them. I guess I can see why you do. Alice listens to them too, but come on!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm a secret Jonas Brothers fan. Well, not anymore since you know about it, but I can't help it. They're cute, young, and they look good in tight jeans."

Eww. Did I really just say that?

"Bella"! Edward said laughing. "You're something else."

"You liked them too," I chided. "Come on, admit it! You totally cuddled with me during _Hello Beautiful_.

"It was a ballad, and I thought you'd like it if I hugged you," he replied gruffly.

I snorted, "Whatever, Eddie. You're a Jonas Brothers fan now."

He rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen, sweetheart."

I took out my phone as Edward tired to maneuver his way out of the parking structure. There were loads of cars, and we had to wait for the line to move.

Alice texted me the address. It was a local karaoke bar. Alice mentioned they'd been there before.

Hmm, does Edward do karaoke? I guessed I was about to find out.

"Oh by the way, Alice just texted me. She wants us to meet them at the Café Brass Monkey."

A smile crept on Edward's lips. "Do you karaoke?" He had a devilish look, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to scare the shit out of me, or if he was just being playful.

"I've done karaoke before," I said somewhat defensively. "Alice says the Brass Monkey is packed."

Edward snorted. "It usually is, but Alice is friendly with the DJ. He'll be able to get us all in and seated."

"Do you karaoke, Edward?"

He flashed me a smile. "You'll find out."

An hour later I was seated in the crowded café and karaoke bar. The place was more than packed. It was squished! It was like being at the Jonas Brothers concert minus the underage teens.

It was like a big party. The crowd was loud. A lot of people were drinking and singing.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all seated with us. Our group was having a good time, and Rosalie lightened up around me. She no longer threw me icy stares, but she still didn't talk to me a lot.

Emmett sang _Don't Stop Believing_. He was very joyful, but that may be because he had two drinks before going up. Alice and Jasper sang a duet, _I Got You Babe_. They were really cute, and they sounded pretty good together.

I was on my second beer when Rosalie finally spoke to me.

"Aren't you going to get up and sing, Bella?"

I set my drink down and looked at her. She had a super-sweet smile on her face. What a fake.

"I'll sing if Edward does," I stated with an equally super-sweet smile.

_Take that, Ice Queen!_

Edward was seated next to me, his arm casually around my shoulder. "You want me to sing?"

"Hey, you said I'd find out if you karaoke. Now is your time to let me know if you sing."

Alice laughed. "Of course he sings. The triplets are very musically inclined."

The triplets? Alice must have recognized me confusion because she explained, "I call Jasper, Rose, and Edward the triplets. They aren't, but they might as well be."

"So, how about it, baby?" I asked Edward. "Sing me a song?"

Edward kissed my lips, and then whispered in my ear, "You asked for it."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sighed. "You're about to fall in love with him."

My eyes grew wide. What the hell?

Alice kept going. "Out of the triplets, he has the best voice. Everyone practically swoons whenever he gets up to sing."

"Hey!" Jasper protested. "I'm not that bad!"

Alice playfully swatted him away. "Shh, I'm talking to Bella."

Edward got up, and immediately the crowd cheered. The DJ introduced Edward, and Alice along with everyone else got up from their seats to cheer for him.

I tried blocking everyone out so I could concentrate on Edward. He looked pretty hot standing there on the stage with the mic in front of him. I noticed Edward was looking directly at me. His eyes held a sort of challenge. It was like he was propositioning me to sing too. If he sang, I sang. He gave me a wink, took the mic, and said, "I'd like to dedicate this to my brown eyed girlfriend, Bella."

Oh. Hell no.

He freaking sang _Brown Eyed Girl_.

A part of me was mortified. He was obviously singing to me. His voice was exactly how Alice described it. His performance wasn't as comical as the others because he obviously could sing, but he was hamming it up for me. Alice was right-if I didn't love him before, I sure as hell fell would have fell in love with him now.

When Edward finished, he promptly walked off the stage, and planted a big kiss on my lips in front of the whole damn bar. Everyone's eyes were following Edward, and when he kissed me there were more cheers and rounds of applause. When he finally released my lips, he gave me a smirk.

"It's your turn, sweetheart."

I took a moment to catch my breath, much to Edward's pleasure. He knew I was speechless. I was beyond impressed, and he knew I was internally swooning over him. Smug bastard, I'll show him.

I wasn't a horrible singer, but I rarely went up on stage. I was shy, but after a couple of drinks I felt good to go.

I knew which song I wanted. If Edward could impress and make me slightly uncomfortable then I could do the same.

I chose _I Think I'm In Love With You_.

I wasn't vague. Edward looked surprised by my song choice, but as usual he composed himself and smirked at me. I sang to him, the crowd loved it, and Edward's family was all teasing him.

Edward kept his eyes on me. He smiled, laughed, and at one point he gave me a look that read, I know you love me.

What a smug bastard! No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough. I was beginning to think he would never let me go.

* * *

A/N: I do not mean any offense to fans of the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, or Miley Cyrus. Every generation needs a good boy band, and mine was the Backstreet Boys. And I admit I'm addicted to the songs "One Less Lonely Girl" and "Baby."

_Don't Stop Believin'_ is by Journey.

_I Got You Babe_ is by Sonny and Cher

_Brown Eyed Girl_ is by Van Morrison

_I Think I'm In Love With You_ is by Jessica Simpson

Did Edward win the bet?

Tell me: **NBA ALL STAR WEEKEND OR 2010 VANCOUVER WINTER OLYMPICS?** Switching between both stations?

Till next time.

Tina


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Hey, everyone! Just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry for the delay. I won't bore you with the reasons why it took me so long to get this up... just read and enjoy.

Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She did a great job. :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Edward POV

I couldn't concentrate. Mom and I were in the middle of a breakfast meeting. We were going over the itinerary for the next few days. Tonight there was a big performance benefit at the Nokia Theatre. Many dance groups, performers, and dance students would be putting on a show. Tomorrow Rose would have her baby shower at the house, and then we'd all head to The Hilton for another round of ass kissing. That particular benefit would be the standard dinner, dance, and donation thing.

Some of dance finest would be in attendance. I knew most of the people though, thanks to Mom. It helped that she was a former ballerina. Rose too, knew a lot of people in the performing art scene. Everyone had fun during these benefits. I did too, but it took a lot of planning and preparation.

I drank another glass of orange juice and willed myself not to whip my phone out and secretly text Bella from underneath the table. The meeting was long; we'd been here for over an hour already. I was fine with how things were going, but since I was Mom's partner I couldn't get out it.

I was anxious and a tab bit worried about Bella. I couldn't spend the day with her today because of work. I already pre-arranged for her to spend the day with Rose and Alice. I was nervous before about them liking Bella, and my assumptions were proven correct. Alice took to Bella a lot quicker than Rose. Well to be honest, I still wasn't sure if Rose had taken to Bella at all. Rose was naturally critical. She didn't trust people very easily, but I couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't like Bella. Bella wasn't one of my typical girls. She wasn't easy or stupid. She had a good head on her shoulders. She may be a little crazy, but that was all.

Mom was seated across from me. She knew I was getting anxious, and threw me a look as if to say, _stop being so impatient, and focus_. I gave her a guilty smile. She caught me, and silently shook her head at me. Yeah, she knew I was thinking about Bella.

The meeting dragged for another forty minutes. Finally, when everyone started dispersing, I got up and flipped my cell phone out.

"Edward!" Mom said sharply.

"Yes?" I replied hesitantly.

"I know you're itching to call Bella, but I need you today. You know how important this is."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"She's with Rose."

Mom smiled. "I think Bella can hold her own against your sister. Besides, Alice likes her, I'm sure she has enough support."

"I guess you're right."

"Now come on," she said, as she grabbed a hold of my arm. Mom led me out of the conference room and together we went down to the elevators.

Our first meeting was over, but we still had a full day's schedule. I'd be lucky if I got away by five.

We went down a couple floors, and prepared to go for another set of meetings. This was the part I hated-meetings. Our foundation had a total of three days worth of benefits. It started tonight with the performance benefit, tomorrow was the ordinary dinner/dance thing, and finally ending it with our backyard barbeque that we threw for everyone involved.

Mom ducked into another room, and I managed to slip away so I could give Bella a text message.

_Hey, sweetheart. About to go in another meeting, wish you were here to keep me company._

_Edward_

I turned my phone on vibrate, so that I could tell if Bella text messaged me back without Mom knowing.

This meeting was shorter. It was just a little informational one. Mom and I had our schedules ready for the next three days. We had a lunch today with Aro and his brothers. They were on our foundations leadership team, but only by name; they didn't actually do anything except help with monetary purposes.

Our morning was over faster than I anticipated. I was glad because I was really starting to miss Bella. She was definitely much more fun than the people I generally worked with.

Bella text messaged me back. While Mom gathered her things, I went outside to start the car and read Bella's message.

_I miss you. I'm having fun with the girls. See you later tonight._

_Xoxo,_

_Bella_

_I'm on my way to a lunch meeting. I'm bored out of my mind. I can't wait to see you tonight._

_Edward_

Mom came in as soon as I put my phone away. She spotted it, and grinned.

"I see you've been talking to Bella."

"We're just texting," I replied.

"Its okay, Edward. I think you're really cute."

I laughed. "Why, thanks, Mom."

"I mean it," she scolded. "Bella is such a wonderful girl. I'm so happy you've finally found the right one."

Oh, here we go.

"Mom," I sighed. "Bella and I haven't been going out for that long. It's too early to tell if she's the One."

"You've thought about it," she remarked. "I won't pester you anymore about marriage talk, but just remember I like her."

That was enough for me hyperventilate. I knew Mom liked her. That wasn't something I could prevent. I just wished she wouldn't kill me once Bella and I break up; _if we did breakup_. Because there was no doubt in my mind that my own mother would kill me once she found out I broke up with Bella. After this weekend, Bella and I would be over for good, I think.

Lunch was a stressful affair. Apparently word got round that I was seeing someone, and not just any girl, no, everyone knew that I was seeing someone that my mother actually approved of.

Aro had no shame and immediately expressed his thoughts on Bella.

"She has a lovely name," he sang. "Your mother tells me that she's the sweetest girl you've dated. The word is that Edward Cullen has found himself a future wife."

Whoa! I thought. Wife? As if having mom thinking about that, now the whole foundation was thinking it too? Could this get any worse?

"Aro," I laughed. "Bella is a wonderful woman, but let's not be hasty. I'm not ready to get married."

"But you're on the right path!" he boasted. "Esme is thrilled for you, and I'm looking forward to meeting the lovely Bella tonight. She is coming, no?"

"Yes, she'll be there."

"Excellent," he praised.

My afternoon was hell from then on. Everyone knew about Bella, and they knew she was here. Almost everyone expressed their interest in meeting her. I promised they'd all get to meet her, and that seemed to appease them.

I was not longer worried if my family liked Bella. It didn't matter anymore, because too many people liked her and they hadn't even met her! How could someone garner this much attention?

My earlier anxiety was replaced with fear. What if everyone liked Bella like Mom did? Bella would get attached and that would make my breakup with her all the more complicated. Or it would if I really was going to breakup with her. God, I was so confused now!

I kept thinking that I was determined to break up with Bella. The past 12 hours have been interesting. I was going to break up with her, but then things kind of changed. She and I worked. In a really weird way, Bella and I got along. I mean, we had similar interests. She was pretty and very smart. There were times last night when I really felt like we were together. Not me trying to win a bet, but me and her. Just me and her.

However, the bet was gnawing at the back of my head. I had to make her fall in love with me. I kept telling myself that whatever I was feeling wasn't real. Bella was just an insecure hot mess, right?

Yesterday was unbelievable. Bella made a scene at the Tea Room. Okay, so I made the first mistake by joking about her eating habits, but come on! The worst thing was going to that concert. The Jonas Brothers? I couldn't fucking believe it! She may as well emasculate me.

Meeting the family went well. Everyone liked Bella except for Rose, but I expected that. When we were at the Brass Monkey I felt something different for her. She got along with my family. She laughed, drank, and partied with us. Singing to her was fun, and her singing to me was even better. Her song choice was pretty self explanatory. Either she loved me, or she was letting me know she could be love me.

Fuck! I was so confused! I liked her. I didn't like her. Shit. It shouldn't be this difficult.

Mom took pity on me and sent me home after lunch. I was never more grateful for being the boss' son then right now. After saying goodbye to Mom, I whipped out my phone again to text Bella.

_I'm on my way home. Where are you?_

She replied right away.

_I'm having lunch with the girls at Spago._

_I miss you. Come home._

_I can't! The girls and I still need to go shopping. I'll see you at five._

_I thought you did that already. What am I going to do at home if you're not there to keep me company?_

_We went to the spa first. You can hang out with your brothers._

_No, I can't. I want to see you._

_Aww. I'll be there later._

_Ok._

_I have to go now. Alice is threatening to throw her water on my phone if I don't stop talking to you and put it away._

_Fine, I'll see you later. Bye, sweetheart._

I noticed she didn't mention Rose. I guess they were still on icy terms. I put my phone on the car charger and started to drive back to the house. It was one-thirty. Dad and the guys would either be at home or out playing golf or at the batting cages.

When I got home, I spotted Dad's car. That meant they were all home. I walked through the foyer and immediately heard the television.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered.

"What happened?" I asked, as I breezed through the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mom let me out early."

He snickered, "Mama's boy."

"Shut up. Why were you cheering?"

"The Yankees beat the Angels."

"Again?"

He smiled, "Yup."

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Dad said as he sat down on the couch nursing a drink.

"Mom let him out early," Emmett said.

"Bella seems like a nice girl," Dad said, trying to sound casual.

I rolled my eyes, and tugged at my tie. "If you want to know if we're serious, the answer is I don't know. I like her, but it's too early to tell if she'll be sticking around."

"Edward," Dad said gravely. "How you can speak like that? You brought her here, which speaks volumes. Your mother and sisters already like her."

"I'm not so sure if Rose does."

"Give Rose another day," Emmett said. "You know she didn't like Alice either, and besides she's pregnant. It must be the pregnancy hormones."

That was true. Rose wasn't giving Bella anymore of a hard time than she'd given Alice.

"Edward doesn't want Alice or Rose to like her," Jasper stated pointedly.

"What?" said Dad confusedly.

I threw Jasper a look. "He's kidding."

Thankfully, Dad dropped the subject. Emmett turned up the volume to ESPN.

Jasper wasn't happy with me. He knew about the bet, he met Bella, and now he was dropping hints to dad. Okay, so I knew I wasn't being a very good guy, but I figured I was more than suffering for my dishonesty thanks to Bella's crazy stunts.

I got up to change my clothes. I was bounding up the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Edward," Jasper said.

"Yeah?" I said throwing him a look over my shoulder. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I knew what this was about.

"How can you string her along? Can't you tell she's head over heels for you? You know this is wrong. I can't believe you're that heartless."

"I am not stringing her along," I replied firmly. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but why are you talking to me about her? As I recall you didn't want any part of this."

Jasper glared at me. "I can't pretend I don't know what you and Emmett are doing. You know this is wrong."

"It's just a bet," I replied flippantly.

"Is it?" he challenged. "Her heart is involved now, Edward. How could you do this to her? She deserves to know, and if you do not come clean, then I will tell her."

"You wouldn't dare."

He raised his eyebrows. "Want to bet on it?"

"Stay out of this, Jas."

"If she doesn't know by tomorrow then I will tell her."

I stalked off angrily leaving Jasper on the stairs. I couldn't believe he would say anything to Bella. Then again, he was always the compassionate one. Whatever. I had better things to do than to think about him. I was seventy percent sure he wouldn't say anything. I'd have to be careful. I had to watch him.

When I came back to the living room, Emmett was alone still watching sports highlights.

"How'd the sleeping arrangements go?"

"It was okay."

Last night, I slept with Bella. That was all we did. Sleep. However, she didn't make it easy for me.

She just had to wear those pink granny panties and t-shirt. On any other woman I would have found it a turn of, on Bella it was arousing. I was mad at myself, because even though she drove me crazy, I liked her. I was attracted to her that much was clear last night.

"Okay?" Emmett questioned. "She didn't try to sneak into your pants or something?"

"No!" I cried. "Geez, Emmett, what kind of girl do you think she is?"

"A fuckhot crazy one?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Does it bother you to know other guys think your love bunny is hot?"

I ran a hand over my face and tried to calm down. "Will you stop calling her that?"

"What?" he smirked. "A fuckhot crazy girl or love bunny?"

"Both."

"Admit it, you get jealous."

"Fuck, no."

"Fine," he said. "So how were the sleeping arrangements? She didn't hog all the sheets did she?"

"No, she kept to her side for the most part."

"Really?" he said interestingly. "She didn't hug you or anything? Not a cuddler?"

How was I going to explain to Emmett that it wasn't Bella who got comfortable last night, but it was me? Somehow during the night I gravitated toward Bella and slept with my arms around her little body. I held her in my arms, with her back against my chest. Luckily, Bella didn't stir throughout the night. She seemed to be content to sleep in my arms. I know I liked it, but I knew I couldn't do that again.

"No, she stayed on her side of the bed."

"Was it awkward?"

"No."

Maybe, just maybe, I was actually falling for Bella. The thought didn't repulse me. In fact, I felt okay about it. She was a very different girl, and I liked that. I couldn't forget about her insecurities, but I was beginning to understand them. She very well could have fallen for my charms and that was what I originally wanted, but maybe she was afraid of getting her hopes up. Maybe she was burned in a past relationship and that was why she was so high maintenance. I could forgive her if this was all a defensive mechanism. Then there was also the issue of the bet. I knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do a woman. I was lying to Bella, sort of. I couldn't tell Bella about the bet. That would just infuriate her. God knows what she'd do when or if she found out, but maybe she didn't have to know?

I was torn between my growing feelings for Bella, and the bet. The damn bet. It was a challenge, and I never backed out from a challenge. I also never lose and I wasn't willing to lose now. Now the question was: could I win the bet and Bella too?

The most obvious answer would be no. There were so many things against me. Jasper wasn't going to let me get away with this. Even if he didn't tell Bella, he'd never cease to leave me alone. Emmett wasn't going to let the bet go, and Rose was probably going to continue to be indifferent with Bella. What about Bella? Would she let her guard down and fall for me? Would the crazy stunts stop? I didn't know.

I almost couldn't believe that I was possibly falling for her; although crazier things have happened.

I must have there on the couch for a long time because Emmett threw a throw pillow at my face and said, "Dude, we have to get ready. The girls are on their way already."

No time to think about this anymore. I had an event to attend with Bella. God help me. Sighing, I got up and went to get ready.

I rummaged around the closet and pulled out another suit. I was really starting to hate wearing these things. I threw it on the bed, and headed to the bathroom. I emptied out my pockets on the counter. As soon as I placed my phone down, it beeped with another text message from Bella.

_Hey, baby. We're on our way home. I'm getting ready in Alice's room, so you won't be able to see me till later. Miss you!_

I sent her one back.

_I can't wait to see you._

That was the truth. I hadn't seen her since I left her sleeping on the bed at six-thirty. She didn't even move when I extricated myself from her. The memory of Bella asleep in my bed was too much for me to handle right now, so I pushed that memory in the back of my mind.

When I got out from the shower, I heard screaming and laughing. That let me know Bella, Rose and Alice were back. They were probably getting ready too.

I wasn't surprised to see her dressed up and ready to go. She looked exquisite in her mid length jewel toned strapless dress. Her hair was swept up in a messy knot at the nape of her neck, and she had wisps of hair framing her lovely face. I took a good look at her. Besides the dress and her hair do, she was wearing a set of pearl bracelets and she had very high heeled shoes. She must be four inches taller in them, but she was still shorter than me. I'm sure if I hugged her, her head would fit nicely underneath my chin.

I must have taken a long time staring at her, because she came up to me and closed my mouth with her fingers.

"It's not polite to stare," she teased.

"Sorry," I replied guiltily.

I took her hand in one of mine, and twirled her around. I needed to get the full effect of her look. "I like your dress."

"Thank you," she replied politely. "You look handsome in your suit. I like the whole black on black look."

Smiling at her, I pulled her closer. "I missed you today."

She smiled back at me. "I missed you too."

I leaned in to kiss her when Mom said, "Alright everybody! Let's get the show on the road!"

I groaned in frustration. "I hate my job."

Bella laughed. "No, you don't." She tilted her head up and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I guess that'll have to do for now," I grumbled.

"Just think of it as a teaser for what's to come," she winked. She looped her arm in mine, and we walked out the door to my car. Mom arranged for a limo, but I didn't want to stick around for the after party. I wanted Bella all to myself, so I decided to take my own car so we could bolt at any time.

Once we were in the car, I asked how her day went. She said Alice woke her up at eight and insisted on having a spa morning. She got a facial, manicure, pedicure, and a massage-the works. Bella mentioned she had a lot of fun with Alice, and she admitted Rose was pretty distant in the morning.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Please don't take it personally. Rose is very difficult to please. She isn't very welcoming, but once she decides she likes you then she'll let up." I didn't want to make excuses for Rose, but I also didn't want Bella to think she'd done anything wrong.

"It's okay," she replied. "We talked a little over lunch. I think she's wary of me."

I was glad to hear that. If Rose was talking to Bella, even just a little bit then things were okay. Although I guess things would be okay regardless of Rose's approval.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if your shopping trip was successful," I playfully commented. I glanced at her when I slowed at a yellow light. She was gorgeous in her black coat, her bare legs peaking out from underneath the coat.

It was five thirty when we arrived at the Nokia Theatre. There was a red carpet, and I could see that Bella was instantly uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell me there'd be a red carpet! Or that we'd have to walk on it!"

"I forgot?"

"Wrong answer," she hissed.

"I'm sorry. It's not really a big deal." She gave me a look. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's not that bad, Bella. We'll walk, stop, and pose. It'll be over before you know it."

She looked reluctant. I could see her battling with herself. I didn't want her to feel obligated to walk with me.

"If you want, I can have Alice get you inside and you don't have to walk with me."

"No, I want be with you," she said sadly. "I can walk the red carpet."

"Thank you," I smiled at her encouragingly.

The red carpet wasn't a big deal. This wasn't a big Hollywood event, it was for charity, but there was a small red carpet nonetheless. The photographers were shouting for everyone to pose, and I didn't know what to do half the time so I just ended up standing next to Bella with my left arm wrapped around her waist. I chatted with a few reporters, introduced Bella as my date, and kept going down the line of red.

We made it inside, and Alice took Bella from me. I had something to do in the opening segment. I had to get up the stage and welcome everyone along with my mother.

There were a lot of things going on backstage. Dozens of dancers, and fellow co-workers and other various people were walking around. I ran into a few people I knew. There were some famous people that Mom was friends with, like Nicole Kidman. After chatting with Aro, Mom and I took our spot on the darkened stage. We each had a mic in our hand.

"Ready?" Mom asked flashing me her signature warm smile.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready."

Later on, I sat down with Bella in the first row. She looked impressed.

"You like the show so far?"

"Yes," she excitedly whispered back.

I took her left hand, and kissed the back. "Good. This is going to go by fast."

The show did go by very fast. It was two hour of performances and there were so many different types of dance featured. There were group performances, duos, and solos. The amount of talent that was here tonight was astonishing. Everyone did such a wonderful job. This was one of the perks of working with mom. Being able to witness such pure and wonderful talent was an amazing experience. The work we did together was truly something to be very proud of.

When the show ended, we all got up and gave the dancers standing ovations. Bella was enthusiastic. She smiled, clapped, and cheered.

"That was fantastic!" she said over the cheering audience.

The lights came back on, and everyone began to get up and gather their things. I helped Bella with her coat, and spotted Aro coming over.

"Esme! Edward!" he cried. He greeted my parents first, then Rose, and finally me.

"Edward," he said looking at Bella. "Is this the lovely Bella?"

Bella blushed at his compliment.

"Yes, she is." I introduced Bella to Aro. He was laying it on thick with her. Bella entertained him. She handled his flirtation well. Finally, when he left, I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand ready to get out of the theatre.

"Edward," Mom said disapprovingly, as she spotted me and Bella trying to make a run for it.

"Stay here," I said to Bella. I walked over to Mom putting on my best innocent face. "Tomorrow I promise I'll be on my best professional behavior. I'll go to the dinner and talk to everyone, but tonight can I leave?"

"Edward," Mom laughed. "Fine. Okay, have fun with Bella."

"Thank you!" I hugged her. "I promise tomorrow it'll be all work!"

She smirked, "Yeah, right. Go. We'll be out late tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Give Bella my regards."

I managed to get Bella out of there quickly. Thankfully, no one paid attention to us. I wasn't stopped for a chat or introductions.

Normally, I would have stayed by mom. I would have gone to the after party and socialize with the celebrities and other business people. In the past, this trip was purely for business. I always had fun, but I never took a girl with me to any of the events. Having Bella here with me was very distracting. She was beautiful and I wanted to spend time with her. I fucking missed her during the day, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I liked her damn it, and I wasn't going to linger on any of the negative things that could hold us back.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, as I opened her door. "You're in a rush. Is something wrong?"

I leaned forward, "No, there's nothing wrong. I just want to fed you and take you back to the house."

She arched her brow. "You seem pretty sure of yourself, Cullen."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Swan."

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't there an after party?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to go?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

She smiled. "No."

"Then let's eat."

Twenty minutes later I was pulling up to the drive thru of In-N-Out. Bella never had In-N-Out and I always go there at least once every time I'm in California. I ordered her a cheeseburger, animal fries, and a strawberry shake. She ate in the car and only because I let her. I normally don't let anyone eat in my cars. I don't even eat in the car, but Bella was different. I shared food with her before, so I didn't think it was a big deal if she ate in the car. She attacked her cheeseburger. It was amusing to see her relish in the grilled onion goodness. I stole some of her fries, and she tried swatting my hand away.

"Hey!" I protested. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?"

"No," she replied, drinking on her strawberry shake. "The food is too good, I don't want to share."

By the time we got home, she managed to finish her cheeseburger. Less than half of her fries were gone, so I took the liberty of eating some more. This time she didn't protest.

We sat on the couch, and caught a re-run of CSI. I dug into my double-double and her fries. The episode was gorey. Then again, CSI generally had a lot of gore. The death scenes were always gross and heartbreaking, and the examination of the body wasn't very nice. We sat there watching Chad Michael Murray acting like a douche bag. There was blood and other things. It was pretty gross.

"How can you eat and watch this at the same time?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I'm hungry."

She looked at me like I was an alien. "I wouldn't be able to stomach any food while I watched this."

I laughed. "It's not that bad."

I pulled her closer and passed her a fry. Bella and I talked about the dancing. She liked it, and said she was going to do a little write up on the foundation and submit it to her editor. I was touched that she would do that. We needed more awareness and being in a magazine like Poise would do wonders for us. Bella was modest when I thanked her. She insisted that it was nothing. If it was possible I think I really fell for her right then and there.

Bella was the kindest girl I'd ever been with. I forgot about her crazy stunts because I understood it now. She really was afraid to fall for me. I didn't know why, but I could tell she was afraid. Something must have happened to her in the past and that was why she was so insecure. It didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore.

"You don't have to be scared anymore."

Yesterday, she admitted she was scared. The things between us overwhelmed her. She didn't think she'd fall in love.

"Why not?" she asked bluntly.

"It's just me. You don't have to be afraid of me or us."

"Why?" she asked with a little more emotion.

"Because I've really fallen for you, Bella. Don't crush me now. Please."

"Edward," she sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what I've gone through. What I'm going through! It freaking scares me. You and me scare me because I know I'm helpless to stop what's going on."

"Then don't fight it anymore, Bella. I get it. I get you, and it doesn't matter anymore."

She shook her head sadly. "You're going to take it all back."

"No, I won't," I breathed, as I tossed away my burger wrapping. I brought my hands to her shoulders and pulled her towards me. Before she had a chance to say anything my lips were on hers.

Reason flew out the door. There was something between us and it felt 'right.' I shifted her to my lap and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. "For what?"

"For everything," I said. "I know these past few days haven't been perfect and I'm sorry about that."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not you. It's me…. I…"

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand now."

"Do you?"

"Yes," I said leaning forward a little so I could place a kiss on her nose. "Can I show you how much you mean to me?"

I ran a hand over the nape of her neck and gently played with her flyaway hairs.

"Yes," she replied.

I kissed her lips and smiled at her. Crazy as she was, I loved her. Maybe I started this in an unconventional way, but being with her like this was worth every thing she put me through.

I kissed around her throat and neck and then settled on her trailing kisses allover the side of her neck. She grew lighter and breathless with every kiss I gave her. I pulled back and moved my hands to the back of her head and began to take her hair out from the knot. Her hair wasn't stiff with product and I made a mental note to thank Alice for taking such good care of Bella's hair. I loved playing with it between my fingers. Her strands were silky and full of body. With her hair falling down behind her back, I ran my hands through it a couple of times and then pulled her head closer to me.

"You're beautiful," I stated.

Bella looked at me with a soft expression. There was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. It made me feel strange, but in a good way.

"Make love to me, Edward."

* * *

A/N: What away to end it, huh? Don't get too mad at me please. I promise I'll pick up right where we left off.

So a couple of things... Edward won the bet. I'll get into soon. Bella is up shit creek. They both are lying to each other, things are about to get very interesting. Thanks for sticking with me.

Till next time.

Tina


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: I promised that I'd pick it up right where I left it. If you're looking for dirty smut then this fic isn't for you. I've got no problems with dirty.. it just doesn't fit this story.

Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She did a great job. :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I'd done a lot of things wrong in the past week. Making love with Edward would have been bad, but now I didn't care. It felt right. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. Was it just lust? Maybe on his part, but there was something in his words that made me believe he felt something other than lust for me. I knew I really fell for him. I fell for him hard and I was absolutely powerless now. I'd heard the quote "If you plan it, it's just a fling. If it just happens; it's meant to be." I wouldn't go so far to say that Edward and I were meant to be. However, I did know that this wasn't a fling. It didn't feel like it at least not for me.

Sitting on his lap, looking into his eyes, I just knew there was something else there. He always took such good care of me. He was always sweet and considerate to me. I knew he truly felt something for me. Maybe it wasn't love per see, but there was affection.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His expression was soft, sweet and caring He was looking out for my best interest and my heart swelled at the sight of this man.

"I'm absolutely sure," I answered. I pressed my forehead to his and tightened my hold around his neck. "I want this to happen. I need you, Edward."

I wasn't used to vocalizing my desires. I'd always been too shy and timid. Speaking about sex and lustful desires made me feel vulnerable and I was never totally comfortable telling my significant others what I wanted, but with Edward I felt very comfortable talking with him.

Edward ran his hands through my hair again. He twirled the tips in between his fingers and pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss, one full of promises of things to come. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

If I was brave enough, I would have said I love you back. But because I was a tiny bit afraid, I held back. If I told him I loved him, then it would make leaving him all the more harder. I already admitted that I'd fallen for him. Saying those three little words would break my heart. Not because I didn't love him, it was because I knew that if I said them, I wouldn't be able to leave him much less go through with the article. I was a chicken shit and an awful person for wanting to be intimate with him but for also not being able to say I love you. Yeah, I was so going to hell.

"I know that now," I said shakily. I was beginning to feel emotional and when a few tears slipped down my cheeks, Edward wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry please. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said trembling. He cupped my face with his hands, and began to rock me in a soothing motion.

"Happy tears," I muttered. "I feel the same way."

Shit. I almost said it without actually saying it. I was the world's biggest fraidy cat.

Edward beamed and lowered his lips to mine. We'd shared plenty of kisses in the past week. Some sweet, some deep and passionate, and some full of unbridled lust. This kiss was like all of them mixed in together. He wanted me, he loved me, and he needed me. When I felt his tongue touch mine, I all but moaned. It was like he knew exactly what to do to elicit that kind of response from me. I wasn't going to complain though. I relished the feeling of Edward's lips on mine. Slowly, things were getting hot and heavy. Edward loosened his tie, I kicked off my strappy heels, and when he began to unbutton his shirt, I took over.

With trembling fingers, I managed to unbutton his dress shirt. I was pleased to see he was an undershirt type of guy. I hated it when guys went without the undershirt; it made their dress shirt sweaty and gross. With Edward's dress shirt off, I focused my attention to his tight shirt. I could see he worked out, but he wasn't overtly muscled. That was good because big muscles scared the crap out of me. I hated body builder types.

I must have stared at him for a long time because the next thing I knew Edward was tilting my face up to look at him.

"It's not polite to stare," he said using my own words.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "You're hot," I said sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Thank you, sweetheart. But I'd say you're the looker in this relationship. You're the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on."

His sweet compliments always left me feeling a little self-conscious. I knew what I looked like and it just didn't fit with his description of me. Then again, if he loved me he'd have to find me attractive.

I sighed as I ran my hands down his t-shirt covered chest. If looking at Edward made me hot, and then feeling his body (even with a thin barrier of clothing) was enough for me to want to skip the foreplay and just get it on with him. When my fingertips reached the bottom of his shirt I started to lift it up over his head, but he stopped me.

"I think we should do this in our room. Leaving a paper trail will have my family talking."

Ahh. Good point. I wouldn't want my panties lying somewhere for Esme or Rose to find them. I'd never live it down.

Edward pulled me flush against his chest and pressed a kiss to my head. With his arms around me, he lifted me up and carried me. I wound my arms across his back and smiled at our closeness. No one had ever been this sweet and tender with me. It was nice being cared for.

As Edward carried me upstairs, I began pressing my lips anywhere I could reach. His chest, neck and chin. When we got to our room, Edward planted me firmly on the carpet. I was standing and he was closing the door. When he looked at me, he had this desirous glimmer in his eyes. I'd never seen him look at me that way, but I liked it a lot.

He came to stand in front of me. For a moment he just looked at me, and I began to feel uncomfortable under his heavy gaze. I shifted and began to look at my feet. When I did that, he came closer and brought his index finger and thumb to tilt my face to meet his stare.

"Don't look down," he said. "You're beautiful to me, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when you're with me. I want you to feel loved, cherished and beautiful."

"You always make me feel like that," I said quietly.

He smirked, "Then don't look down anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to change? Or do you just want to…." He let his words trail off. I knew what he was asking. He wanted this to be about me. He was giving me control over our lovemaking. Everything was about me and I loved him a little bit more for being so wonderful. While most men would have ravaged me by now, he was leaving everything up to me.

"I'll do anything you want me to," I said. And that was the truth. Whatever he wanted to do, I'd be more than okay with it. As much as this was about me, it was also about him. I wanted this to be about us- me and him finally being together if for only one night…I'd be able to fall back on the memory of us being together. This was what I needed.

Edward put his hands in both of mine. He laced our fingers together and leaned against me. "Bella, I want you to know that tonight I'll cherish you. You're my whole world, and I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?"

I asked Edward to make love to me. I thought I asked very nicely, however his words totally put mine to shame. How was it that he knew exactly what to say to me? His words, his actions, everything about him screamed perfection.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "I want you to love me. I'll let you do anything to me… just please love me."

"Bella," he sang. "I love very much. I was scared to admit it first, but sweetheart, I'm not afraid anymore. I love you and I can't believe you feel the same way."

He released my hands and brought his to my back. Our lips touched and it was the softest kiss I'd ever felt. It was like he was taking his time with me. He began giving me linger pecks which quickly turned into a longer, deeper kiss. While his lips were making my brains mushy, his hands traveled up my back and began to unzip my dress. When he had the zipper down, he stepped back and turned me around so he could help me out. I let the dress pool to my feet, and kicked it out of the way. I was going to turn around but Edward stopped me with a hand to my shoulder. He stepped closer and swept my hair to the side.

"Let me," he said whispering in my ear. His lips attached to the right side of my neck and his hands began to unclasp my strapless bra. I felt him pull my bra away and could see he tossed it aside with my dress. I was bare from the waist up now. Still not facing him, I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue alongside my shoulder. Edward kissed my neck and then gently pushed me forward. "Go lie down."

I walked to the bed. We'd shared this bed last night, but it was purely on a platonic level. No cuddling, no kissing, no groping. He was a gentleman last night and I was too nervous about doing anything remotely sexual to him. Even without Edward hugging me last night, I had the best sleep I'd had in a while. But now, things changed. The past twelve hours have been an eye opener for us.

I lay down on my back and waited for Edward. I told him I'd let him do anything he wanted. It was true, I trusted him enough not to hurt me or to make me feel weird or strange. Everything about tonight screamed comfort and love.

I closed my eyes in anticipation and when I felt the bed dip, I knew he was close by.

"Bella," he said softly. "Open your eyes, please. I want to see you."

I did as I was told. I opened my eyes and nearly gasped at the sight before me. Edward had taken off his undershirt. He was just as I'd thought-muscled but not very obvious. There was a hint of a six-pack, but it wasn't defined. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't heavy either. He was perfect to me.

Without realizing it, I reached up and drew circles on his chest. He was hovering over me, so it was easy for me to touch him. His skin felt good against my hand and I vaguely wondered how it would feel against my own chest. I guess Edward could read my mind because the next thing I knew he was kissing me so hard, our chests touched. The hand that was exploring his chest was now threading its way through his hair.

He probed my mouth open, his tongue did amazing things to mine and felt him pull me closer and slide his hands up and down my back. While he was content to touch my back, my hands found its way to the nape of his neck and pressed him closer. I had to be closer to him. I needed to feel every part of him. There had always been this underlying sexual tension between us. We'd been going out for over a week now, and we'd never gotten too close physically. I could tell both of us held back, but now that we were all alone there was nothing stopping us from being as close as we wanted to be.

He kissed me breathless. Literally. Edward loosened his hold on me, and gently pushed me back down so that I was lying down on the mattress again. There was space between us again, and I almost begged him to come back closer. His lips left mine; he gave me my favorite panty-dropping smile and began to trail a set of kisses down my neck to my collarbone and between my breast. He licked a line all the way down to my belly button. When he started kissing along my panty line I squirmed and tired not to moan so loudly. He was making me feel things I'd never experienced with anybody. It felt good and foreign and it was mind boggling.

"You okay?" he asked as he steadied me with his hand. He brushed his fingers along my stomach and looked up at me. "I don't have to… if you don't want me to."

"No, I want you to," I told him. "I just feel different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good," I answered. "Definitely good."

With that said, he continued his trail of kisses. He kissed down my legs, and then back up. Once he was kissing along my stomach, I pushed myself off the mattress. Edward took this opportunity to pull my panties down my legs. He grabbed them and tossed them aside. I was completely bare now and he was staring at me liked it was the first time he saw me. His eyes traveled everywhere. I knew from earlier, that he wanted me to keep my eyes open and look at him. When his eyes landed on mine, he smiled and pulled on my arms so that I was sitting in front of him.

"You're exquisite," he breathed. "The best thing I've ever seen." He kissed my lips then gently pushed me so once again I was lying down on my back. I prompted myself up on my elbows so I could I watch as Edward unbuckled his pants and swiftly took them off along with his boxers.

Okay, I hadn't seen a naked guy since my last serious boyfriend. And comparing the two would be totally unfair, but I could see that Edward really was perfect in every way possible. Damn, I was a lucky girl.

He came back to the bed, and I shifted so that I was lying down on my right side. Edward came to lie next to me. He threaded his fingers through me hair again and began to massage my scalp. His eyes were locked on mine, and I could feel him wanting to be with me. He was very aware of me and I liked that he saw me that way.

"I love you, Bella. I think I've loved you for a while now."

I didn't know what to say that, so I kissed him. My lips were doing all the talking for me. I sucked on his bottom lip and gently ran my hand down his chest, and right before I could touch him, he flipped me on my back and hovered over me.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

I nodded against his neck. "Yes."

Edward reached between my legs to test out my readiness. I was more than ready and he was delighted to find me in such a state of arousal.

He looked into my eyes, and said, "Look at me. Don't look away." Our eyes were locked on each others, and in one swift movement he and I were together. He didn't move at first, he just kept looking at me with intensity. It would have scared me had we not been joined together. I didn't look away; I didn't dare break our connection. There was something beautiful and profound about his eyes. They were so expressive.

"Do you feel it, Bella?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking. But then he pulled out, and pushed back in slowly. Never mind, I felt him all right. He was going slowly, and I appreciated his tenderness. He kissed me and my lips molded against his. His leisurely pace made me feel loved. It was like he knew we had the whole night. He picked up speed a little, and when I felt him go deeper, I cried out and closed my eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

"You can let go, Bella," he said as he traced his hand starting down my cheek to my neck, all the way down to between my legs.

I'd never had such a considerate boyfriend. Edward went above and beyond anyone I'd ever been with.

I was clutching at his back, and my hips were meeting his. He buried his face in my neck. He was mumbling things I couldn't quite make out. It was a powerful feeling to be so close to him and to feel so content and loved. Edward was the best boyfriend and the best lover I ever had. When I came, he followed right after. He was breathing erratically, and saying my name over and over again.

It took us a few minutes to get our breathing back to normal. Edward was still lying on top of me, but I liked it. I was playing with his hair and he was drawing lazy circles on my arm.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked. He slowly pulled out, and I winced at the loss of contact.

"I'm good," I replied. "I miss you already."

Edward moved from my body, and lied down on the bed; he drew me closer, so that my back was against his chest. He pulled the sheets down and covered us.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "That was incredible"

"Yeah, it was. I want to do it again."

"We will later."

He pressed another kiss to the back of my neck and I put my hand over his. I was tired yes, and he knew that. He was happy to just hold me for awhile and I loved that we could just be.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me, Bella. I love you and what I do for you… it's because I genuinely care about you."

"I know. But still. Oh, and, just in case you were wondering I'm on the pill."

Yeah, that wasn't a hot thing to say to him now. But we'd gone without any protection on his part. I didn't have time to think about it till afterwards.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "Are you okay with me going without? Damn, I wasn't even thinking!"

"Hey," I said giving his hand a squeeze. "It's okay. We're fine. I wasn't thinking either…"

"Thank God!" he sighed. "I'm glad you're okay with this Bella."

"I'm good."

After that, I dozed off. Everything left me feeling weary. Now that I'd been with Edward I knew I couldn't leave him with just having been with him once. I must be a masochist because we ended up making love a second time later that night. It was faster and I was desperate for him. In the back of my mind, I knew I was treading a very thin line. One of us was going to get their heart broken and I had a feeling it was going to be me.

For the rest of the night, I slept very well. It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time, even better than last night's sleep. When I woke up, in the morning, I was snuggled against Edward. My head was pressed into his neck, my arm around his torso. He was hugging me and I felt my lips forming into a tiny smile. This was an excellent way to wake up. But like all morning afters, I felt a twinge of guilt. Okay, it was more than a twinge. I was guilty through and through. Edward and I made love last night. Or we fucked; whatever people called it. But I myself didn't want to call it fucking. How could it be fucking if we both loved each other? Crazy as it was, we fell in love. How weird was that? We or rather I wasn't supposed to fall in love. That wasn't in my contract. It wasn't part of my job. But it happened and I was royally screwed because of it.

As I laid there next to Edward, I reevaluated my game plan. Loving him was not part of my plan. It was too late for me to take it back, but I had to do something. I had my career to think about and then there was Edward. My only options were to cancel my article or break up with Edward. I knew what I wanted to do. I just had to make a phone call first.

I looked over at the digital clock. It read seven a.m. Today was day ten. By now Edward should've ran away from me.

I had to call Angela. I needed someone else's opinion and I needed some fresh air to clear my mind. I gently extricated myself from Edward's embrace. Luckily, he didn't stir. After putting on some panties, shorts and a t-shirt, I looked around for my phone. I found my clutch and last night's dress and shoes in a pile with Edward's stuff. He must have gathered our things from the living room before everyone got back from the after party. With my cell phone in hand, I left our room and tip-toed down the stairs.

When I reached the first floor landing, I found a bunch of busy worker people. They were setting things up for Roses' baby shower. I found Esme talking to someone and slipped passed her to go out back.

The sun was already shining and it was going to be another hot day. I flipped my phone on and called Angela.

"I did it."

"Oh, shit," she muttered. "You said you weren't going to sleep with him!"

"I know! And I didn't plan to… it just happened."

"Bella!"

"Angie, please tell me I can cancel everything. Tell me I don't have to do the article and that everything will be alright."

"You don't want to write the article?"

"No," I answered. "I can't. Not after everything that's happened between us."

"Tanya is going to be pissed, but if you really care about him then I say to hell with Tanya."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Oh, hold on," she said. "What are you going to do now?"

"What?"

"Well, you slept with him… I assume he doesn't know you were undercover writing an article on how to get him to dump you in ten days. You haven't acted like yourself at all with him… how are you going to explain your obvious change of behavior? And don't take the easy way out and say you're bipolar. People really suffer from that, and it isn't fun to use a disease so callously."

Shit! Angela was right of course. During my article, I acted like a crazy person. Now that Edward and I were together… together I could act like myself. Would he notice? Ummm, yeah, but he did say he understood my behavior from before. He thought I was guarding myself…How was I going to tell him that I wasn't? I knew I should I tell him the truth. He deserved it after everything that transpired between us.

"I'll have to tell him," I said weakly.

"Could I get that aloud?"

"I will tell Edward I used him… at first. I'll explain to him the article and I'll tell him everything. I promise, Angie."

"Good girl," she said. "You'll feel better after you get everything out in the open. You love him, don't you?"

"I do," I sighed. "Last night was so wonderful. He treats me like a princess and he makes me feel good about myself, you know?"

"I know the feeling," she said obviously referring to Ben. "I have to go, Bella. Henry needs to go out and I've got work to do and you've got a full day ahead."

After hanging up, I turned around only to find Rosalie glaring at me.

Fuck! How long was she standing there? Did she hear everything I said? Was she spying on me? I mean hell, I knew she didn't like me… but yesterday was okay. She was finally warming up to me a little… I thought…

Rose looked at me with distaste. She folded her arms across her chest and threw me a death glare.

"You know, I was skeptical about you. And now I have my proof. I heard what you said. You're a liar. You're using my brother for one of your articles!"

Yup, I was going to hell and Rose was going to personally deliver me. I couldn't say anything. She caught me red handed.

"I've got two options," she sad. "One-I tell Edward and he dumps your pathetic ass. Or Two-you tell Edward you can't see him anymore and I won't say anything. He doesn't have to know."

"You'd do that?" I asked surprised.

"Edward loves you. Everyone can tell, and judging by your appearance he made it clear to you last night. His heart is going to be broken and if you break it off with him then he at least won't be too hurt. All you have to do is say that you're not into him… you don't love him… you don't think he's the right one for you. Lie, you're pretty good at that. I'm sure you don't want to humiliate Edward by telling him that he was your guinea pig."

She had a point. If I told Edward the truth he might actually get angry, humiliated, and a whole bunch of other things. I didn't want him to be hurt, but he was bound to if I told him the truth. I was seriously contemplating my two options when something in me snapped. How dare she call the shots! She was trying to blackmail me! So what if she heard me? I was going to tell Edward anyway. What difference did it make that Rosalie knew?

"I'm going to tell him the truth," I said.

She arched her brow. "Now why would you do that? He's only going to dump you. Do you really think he's going to love you after what you've done? You think he'll still want to be with you? You're only going to hurt him and yourself. Just break it off with him."

"You have no right to give me advice," I snapped. "This is my mess and I'm going to deal with it however I feel fit."

"Do you think you can dictate me, bitch?" She said taking a step forward.

"Go away, Rosalie. You caught me, I'll admit that. But you have no right to tell Edward about this. I'm not going to hide it anymore; I'm going to tell him and you can't stop me. So back the fuck off and get out of my face."

She looked momentarily stunned. "Fine," she relented. "Just remember I have the power to tell the whole family what you really are. Don't think for a second that we all like you. I sure as hell don't and believe me; I will not hesitate in telling everyone all your shit. You have until the end of the day. If by then Edward doesn't know, then I will tell him."

With one last look of disgust, she turned around and went back into the house. I let out a sigh of semi-relief. It was unfortunate that she caught me. I wouldn't have wanted to speak with her like that but what's done is done. I had only a few hours to tell Edward the truth. I had to for his sake because he deserved to hear it from me and not from Rosalie. God only knew what she would tell him. Rosalie did not have all the facts to the story. She didn't know I fell in love with Edward. She could very well twist the truth to her advantage. No matter what, I was right. I was going to get my heart broken.

By the time I went back upstairs, Edward was awake. He was lying down with his arms resting behind his head. He looked gorgeous with his hair in utter disarray. I smiled as I remembered how I pulled and tugged at it during last night's activities.

"Hey," he said as I closed the door.

"Hey," I replied. I crawled up to him, and promised that I'd tell him today. Right now, I needed to feel good about myself again.

I leaned forward and kissed him good morning. He smiled against my lips and began pulling at my shirt.

I giggled as he tried to take my shirt off. "Edward!" I squealed as his fingers danced around my ribcage. I was ticklish there.

He could see it was a soft spot for me, so he kept running his fingertips on my sides.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Downstairs," I laughed. "I needed some fresh air."

"I missed you. I woke up all alone and I didn't like that one bit. What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

I grinned as he drew his hands back from the tickling and settled them on my hips. I shifted so that I was straddling him. He pulled me down to sit across his lap and pulled my shirt over my head.

"I'm yours, Edward. You know that right?"

He smirked. "It's nice to hear you say that."

"Just remember I told you that, okay?"

"I'll always remember that, Bella." He angled my head so he could kiss me. When our lips touched, it triggered the moistness in my eyes. Tears of happiness and sadness slipped down and mingled with our kiss. Edward felt the wetness and pulled back to look at me.

"You're crying again," he said frowning.

I took his hand in mine and placed it against my chest. Taking a deep breath, I said the words I thought I would have never said.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

A/N: So they said ILY. Will that help them when they find out about each other? You really should feel sorry for Edward. As Riss says, his family is out to screw him. Jasper knows about the bet, and Rose knows about the article. What are the chances Edward and Bella will find out about each others lies?

We pick up from EPOV. It's day ten in the bet/article. We'll find out what Emmett and Edward do about the bet... since he won and all.

Till next time.

Tina


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL= well, you know. ;) A little recap: Bella and Edward slept together. They said ILY, and Rose overheard Bella talking to Angela. So Rose is the only one who knows what Bella's been up to. This is EPOV with the morning after. Mild sexual content (that's your warning).

Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She helped me with a few key parts in this chapter. She really looked out for you readers in regards to what you would think. I was going for the more shocking approach, but we decided to clarify just a tiny bit. She did a fab job. :)

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward POV

Bella was delicate. I found that out last night when we made love.

God! Made love? Yeah, I guess that was what we did. I couldn't call it fucking mainly because she didn't ask me to fuck her; she asked me to make love to her. And I did.

I cherished her. I looked at her beautiful body, and couldn't fathom for the life of me how incredibly lucky I was to be with her. She was beyond a doubt very beautiful to me. Everything about her body was amazing. Her legs were shapely and gorgeous. Her hips were wide enough to be defined but not overtly round. Her stomach was flat but not skinny or overweight; she was fucking perfect to me. I touched her all over. I mapped out the lines of her body with my hands and she responded very well. I proclaimed my love for her, not because I was performing, but because I was being truthful. I fell for her; I was in love with her.

I thought falling in love with her would be hard and impossible. I didn't plan to fall for her, but it happened and I couldn't be any happier. This morning I woke up all alone. I knew typically some men would be alarmed that their lover wasn't right next to them. I didn't feel insecure. I knew Bella was around here somewhere, so I just decided to relax and wait for her.

When Bella came back, she looked happy. I couldn't help but feel delighted because I knew I was the reason for her happiness. I wasn't trying to sound smug, but it was a fact: Bella and I made each other very happy last night. She crawled up to me and gave me a kiss. I started pulling her t-shirt up and she laughed when my fingertips skimmed over the skin of her ribcage. Bella took her shirt off and smiled at me. She looked thoughtful and before I could say anything, she said the three little words I had been yearning to hear since last night.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

I pulled her head closer and kissed her deeply. She loved me. I loved her. We were so fucked. This wasn't supposed to happen but it was too late. Before I could think further, Bella slipped her tongue between my lips and her hand traveled down to my length. She may have addled my brains a bit.

"Bella," I said gasping for air. "We have…a very….busy day…ahead of us."

"Shhh," she cooed as she kept up her ministrations on my length. I could feel her fingers wrapping around it. She kissed my lips again and hummed against my mouth. "Just feel, Edward."

If this was a battle, I'd already lost albeit too happily.

I moved my hands to her breasts and began to gently knead them. I was going slow, perhaps too slow for her because she used her other hand to one of mine and pushed harder.

"Faster, harder," she whispered.

I complied with her. I pinched, rolled, and tugged at her nipples and she gave me the breathiest, most fantastic sounds I'd ever heard.

I was close. Very close to releasing in her hand and she never ceased to move her hand away for which I was very happy and grateful.

"More, Edward. Please," she begged.

I slipped my right hand to the apex of her thighs and ran my fingers up and down her slit a few times.

"Yes," she breathed out. Bella's head was resting alongside mine. Her lips were close to my ear. I could distinctly hear every little sound and word she spoke.

Bella squeezed me tightly and that was all it took for me to release in her hand. She kept working me over and I kept rubbing and pinching at her clit. When I felt her start to climax, I pinched harder and was rewarded with her screaming into my shoulder. Bella's climax lasted for quite some time, so all I did was hold her. I brought my arms around her body and hugged her.

"Wow," she said regulating her breathing. "Just wow."

I couldn't hide the smug ass grin on my face. Thank God she couldn't see it; otherwise she'd slap it right off.

"Well, I'd call that a very good morning," I said in reply to her admiration to our excellent hand jobs.

"I concur," she said kissing my neck. "Good morning, baby."

I used to think I'd hate it if a girlfriend ever referred to me as 'baby' but I found that I loved it when Bella called me that. It had a sort of cute endearment to it and it felt good to hear her say that. I don't know why, but it just did. I was her baby and she was my sweetheart. Yeah, we were one of those sickly sweet couples, but so fucking what?

Bella sat up straighter in my lap and looked at me. She gave me one her beautiful smiles and ran her hands through my hair.

"Last night was the best night of my life," she said shyly. "I can't believe I just said that, and it sounds so cliché, but it was amazing and I loved every minute of it."

"It does sound cliché," I began, "but so what? I loved it too."

She gave another kiss and then she squirmed in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's Rosalie's baby shower. We need to get cleaned up and go down for breakfast."

I flopped down on the bed and sighed dramatically.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Edward!" she chastised. She got up and started pulling my arm. "Come on, I'll let you wash my back."

"Coming!"

After our shower, Bella got dressed but I beat her to it. She took a longer time to get ready than I did. All I had to do was change my clothes, brush my teeth, and I was ready. Bella was still drying her hair when I left our room.

As I left our room, I thought about what I was going to do about Bella and the bet. She didn't know about it, and I wondered if I should tell her. Of course I wasn't going to go through with it. It just wouldn't be right, but even if I called it off would that still make this okay? Would I be lying to her if I intentionally kept it from her? And what if I told her? Would she go berserk?

I hated not having the answers! It was torture to come up with all sorts of questions and not have answers.

As I walked into the kitchen, I found Jasper by the fridge. He was taking out the eggs when he saw me enter.

"Edward," he said in mild acknowledgement.

"Jasper," I said heading to the coffee. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself a cup.

Jasper took out a couple of pans and some ingredients for pancakes and omelets. While he worked on the food, I silently chewed over my dilemma. Bella was my love now. I had to call the bet off now; I knew that. But what happens after that?

"You missed a good party last night."

"Oh, yeah? How was it?" I asked.

Jasper began to beat some eggs in a bowl. He didn't even look up from his work.

"The usual crowd. Alice drank a little too much. It was actually funny to watch her try to grab the mic from the MC. She was about to do her rendition of _Baby One More Time_."

"That's would have been something."

We fell into a silence, and then Emmett came in looking cheery with a big smile on his face.

"There you are!" he cried when he saw me. "Eddie my boy, you have won! You scored big time with Bella and might I offer my congratulations?"

"Emmett we need to talk."

"Sure, Eddie. What's going on?"

"Can you follow me?"

"Edward," Jasper warned. "Remember what we talked about yesterday."

"Shut up, Jasper!" I growled. "Stay out of this."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked confused. He looked at Jasper, then at me, and back at Jasper. "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's about the bet," I said quietly so that no one else would hear me.

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes at his poor hearing.

"Follow me."

We exited the kitchen and ran into Bella and Mom.

"Good morning, boys!" Mom greeted us. She gave me and Emmett kisses on our cheeks.

"Morning, Mom."

"Umm," I said cutting everyone of. "Emmett and I need to check out the car. I think we're going to need an oil change."

I gave Bella a quick kiss, and then dragged Emmett to the garage.

"Okay, you better tell me what the hell is going on!" Emmett said as soon as I closed the door.

"It's over, Emmett. The bet is off."

"Yeah, it is," he said seriously. "And you won. Congrats dude. How should I wire the money? Do you want to do it electronically like James Bond does it, or do you want it in cash?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "No money. I'm calling it off."

"Are you now? And can I ask why?"

"I just can't go through with it."

"It's a little late, Edward. She fell for you in the allotted time. You won."

"You don't get it do you?"

"No, you're going to have to spell it out for me," he said smiling.

Fucker. He knew. He wasn't that foolish.

"I love her, okay? I can't do it! It isn't right."

"Alright," he said. "The bet is off. Feel better?"

"No," I said. "I need to tell her."

"Whoa!" he said. "And get your dick cut off? Hell no! You can't tell her."

"Emmett!" I hissed. "She needs to know. I can't lie to her anymore. I fucking fell for her. I love her and she and I….we ugh! I needed to call it off, and now I need to tell her. Thanks for agreeing to call it off."

I turned to walk away until I heard a bone chilling voice.

"Hold it right there!"

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

It was Rosalie.

I turned around only to see Rosalie emerge from the other garage door which led to the backyard.

"What the fuck is going on?" she demanded. "Are you two idiots talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Well that depends on what you think we're talking about," I quipped.

"Don't be a smartass," she snapped.

"Rosie," Emmett said in a calm tone. He only used it when he was trying to calm Rose down. It worked most of the time.

"Shut up, Emmett! God, you're such an idiot!" she hissed at him. "And you!" she said pointing a finger to me. "You are a jackass! What the fuck have you guys done?"

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you," I said bitterly.

"No," she said. "You don't. I caught everything you said, thanks. Now let's get some things straight. Why the hell did you two make that ridiculous bet for?"

"It was a silly bet," I answered. "Emmett bet me I couldn't make a girl fall in love with me. He was trying to prove his idea that I couldn't be in a serious relationship. I bet him otherwise."

"You guys are stupid," she stated. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am at you two. Emmett I knew you were childish, but this? And you! I thought you were smarter than this, Edward!"

"Hey!" Emmett said defensively.

Rose gave him a look and cowered away.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," she said. "I'm going to keep this information to myself. You are going to tell Bella and you have to do it today. Emmett as far as I'm concerned, you're in the dog house. Don't fucking come near me and don't expect any sex for at least a month."

Rose glared at us and pushed past me to the door. As she left, I thought I heard her angrily mutter something like, "they deserve each other." I internally cringed; Emmett and I were definitely going to be punished by her.

"We have a baby shower to throw," she said looking at Emmett. "I expect you both to behave today."

I closed my eyes as Emmett followed her. With my eyes closed, I tried to get my head straight. I couldn't believe my luck. Rose heard everything. Japer knew and now I was totally fucked.

I knew what I had to do. I just hoped Bella wouldn't cut off my dick after I told her everything. Although I couldn't blame her if she wanted too.

I left the garage and went into the kitchen. I found Alice and Bella eating pancakes and Jasper making omelets. I knew he hadn't told her. He wouldn't have said anything in front of Alice.

"Hey," Bella said as she saw me slip beside her. She fed me a bit of pancake and reached out with her thumb to grab the trace of syrup.

"Hey," I said trying to smile at her. I wasn't going to tell her yet. Not right now anyway. It was too early and we had Rose's shower. Rose would never forgive me if I took the attention away from her. We had a dinner to go to tonight. I'd tell Bella afterward.

"You okay?" Bella asked. She took a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah, just hungry," I replied. I got up and went to get a plate.

I had breakfast with my family and my love. And I felt like a thousand times worse every time I referred to Bella as my love. Even though these were my silent thoughts, I was still lying to her. To say that I loved her meant that I had to be straight up with her. And I would be. Tonight, I'd settled on telling her tonight.

After breakfast, Alice took Bella outside to have some girl time before the shower. The shower was going to start soon, so I went upstairs to wrap up the gift Bella bought for my future niece or nephew (s). Bella bought the gift when we were back in Seattle. She bought a polka dot bath wrap cloth thing, a pair of fleece blankets, and baby photo album. I wrapped them up in tissue paper and then placed them in the big gift bag Bella bought. Once that was taken care of, I picked up the card and just signed our names. I wasn't good with writing long meaningful messages in cards. That was why people bought cards, right? We bought them with the meaningful message already printed out. See, no need to write anything else that's why we bought the card in the first place.

I checked my watch, and decided to go downstairs. Alice and Bella are probably already sitting somewhere together. I took the gift and made it to the first floor landing. Bella was walking with an arm full of candy bags, when she saw me her whole face lit up.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"I'm helping Alice set up the games," she answered. "You packed everything in there?"

"Yeah, I found it all. Thanks for doing the shopping. I wouldn't have known what to get."

"You're welcome," she said. "I liked shopping for your niece or nephew. I hoped you liked what I got. I tired to get something unisex since we don't know the sex of the 'baby.'

"You did great," I reassured her. I walked alongside her and she brushed her shoulder against my arm. I knew what she was doing, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Play nice," I told her.

"I just wanted to touch you," she said with feign innocence. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I have to get these to Alice."

"I can't believe my sister is making you work. You're our guest. You should be at the party relaxing."

"I don't mind. I'm quite touched that your family would want me to help. I feel like I'm sort of part of it," she said shyly.

"I think we may have to keep you," I said giving her a kiss atop her head.

"See you in a few."

Bella smiled and waved as I ducked into the backyard patio. There were about forty or fifty guests. Rosalie went all out which was to be expected. I saw Mom and Dad talking with Aro and his guest. Jasper was outside talking to our mutual friend, Peter and his wife Charlotte. A few guests that went to ballet with Rose spotted me. The women came over to me and said their usual greetings. I handed the gift to Bree and walked over to my parents.

Of course Mom and Aro were gushing about Rosalie. Her pregnancy was indeed a blessing for our family. Rose was the eldest and she married first, so I suppose it was natural for her to have kids first. Dad and Aro were trying to guess if Rose would have one child or two. Twins ran in the family, so I wouldn't count it out.

Rose and Mom were more or less in charge of the shower. When Alice and Bella came out, Mom instructed that everyone should eat first. Of course they got the party catered. Throwing Rose a shower and not having it catered would have pissed her off (not that she wasn't already pissed off at me and Emmett).

The big yard was turned into a buffet like place. There were five round tables on the patio. It was kind of like an outdoor backyard atmosphere. Bella and I got our food together. I guess Rose was craving Mexican because the trays of food were filled with carne asada, taquito's and other dishes that were filled with chilis. I noticed Bella went for the potato tacos and the guacamole.

We sat down at a table with Jasper and Alice. I noticed Bree and the other girls wanted us to sit with them, but they weren't family. They were Rose's guests so she could entertain them.

"How do you like it here, Bella?" Alice asked as she scooped more cheese on her taco.

"It's great," Bella answered. "Who doesn't like the sunshine every now and then? It's a nice change from Seattle weather."

"I wasn't talking about the weather," Alice giggled.

Bella winked, "I know. He's fantastic." That was obvious reference to me, and I admit that felt good to hear her say that I was fantastic. But it made me feel even guiltier if that were possible.

Throughout the day, I felt like a piece of shit. There was no telling how Bella would take the news. Last night was wonderful for both of us, and I was about to tarnish it all with my stupidity. And I was stupid, very stupid. How could I have done this? I obviously wasn't thinking. Was I really that big of a jackass? Yes, I was. I tried to hide my inner turmoil. It was neither the place nor time to be thinking of such somber things. If I thought too hard Bella or Rose might notice and I couldn't have that.

I re-focused on the party at hand. Everything looked okay. The food was excellent, and the guests seemed to be having a good time talking and participating in games. One game consisted of guessing how many M & M's were in a jar. Bella was the closest; she guessed 300. It was 286, so she won the jar of candies.

"What are you going to do with all these chocolates?" I asked her as she set the jar at her table.

"Eat them?" she laughed.

The party was over now. Rose opened up all her gifts, and when she had gotten to ours, she smiled a real genuine one and thanked us. I thought she would have bitch slapped me, but no, Rose was nothing if the proper hostess. But I could tell she genuinely liked our gift.

"Hey, will you take this up to the room for me?" Bella asked. She was standing up gathering trash.

"Uhh, sure."

"I'm going to help your mom with the clean up. I'll see you later?"

"Okay."

I went upstairs feeling dazed. Bella was helping with the clean up. Only good girls who want to help people do that kind of stuff. Bella didn't have anything to prove to my family. They all seemed to love her, so that meant Bella was perfect. She was kind and nice and wonderful and I was an asshole.

Once I reached the room, I put Bella's jar of candy on the nightstand. I waited patiently for her to come. I could've gotten her, but I wanted her to continue her clean up; she really seemed keen on helping out.

I must have waited for fifteen or so minutes because when Bella came into our room, she was calling out to me.

"Hello?" she said snapping her fingers at me. "Are you paying attention?"

_I guess not._

"Sorry," I said. "I must have spaced out."

She frowned. "That's a first. Something on your mind?"

_Yeah, a lot of things. I'm about to tell you devastating news. I hope you don't hate me (a lot)._

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

_Shit. I couldn't wait till tonight. What would I do? Have her get all dressed up and then make love to her tonight, and then tell her I've been lying to her? Yeah, that'll go over well. I'm dead meat. Well, I'm dead meat either way, but she needed to know._

"Okay," she said slowly. "What do you want to tell me, baby?"

"I think you should sit down." I stood up and motioned for her to sit on the bed. When she sat, she looked at me with curious eyes. Her hands were clasped together and she began to squeeze her fingers together. Bella kept looking at me obviously waiting for me to pull it together and speak.

"Bella," I started. "What I'm about to tell you is not very good news. But you need to remember that I love you and that is the truth. Okay?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I sound like a fucking psycho, but you need to listen and then after I'm done talking you can do or say whatever you want okay?"

She nodded.

"Bella, I need to tell you that when I met you…I wasn't exactly telling the truth. I was at the bar looking for a woman. Any woman to date and I happened to find you. You were perfect and I was attracted you. The reason I came up to you at that bar was because I was trying to win a bet. You see, Emmett bet me that I couldn't find a decent woman to fall in love with me."

"No," she interjected quietly but seriously. She was looking at me with sad eyes now. Her chocolate brown orbs were welling up in tears.

"I took that bet," I said looking at her. I couldn't look away she deserved this much. "I bet him I could find a woman to fall in love with me. Basically we bet each other that I could get a woman to fall in love with me within ten days. Emmett bet me I couldn't."

"I'm the bet?" she asked silently crying. The tears were coming down her cheeks and I felt awful for having put them there. "I'm the woman you choose for the bet?"

"Yes."

"And you say you love me?" she mused aloud.

"I do," I said. "You may not believe me, but I do love you."

"Is this a fucking joke?" she laughed cried. "What am I supposed to believe you were out to get me, and then along the way you actually fell in love with me? Come on, Edward don't try too hard."

"It's the truth!" I bellowed. "You think I'm lying to you?"

"I don't know," she said sarcastically. "You bet your brother-in-law that you could have a woman fall in love with you in ten days. I'm said woman, so how the hell do I know if you are lying about loving me when our whole relationship was a fucking lie? How could I possibly know?"

"Yes, I made that bet with him. And yes, I fell in love with you along the way. That is the truth. I swear it!"

Bella wiped her tears with her hands and laughed bitterly. "Well, this is just fucking perfect, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at me sharply. Her eyes were sad, but there was also anger and what could have been guilt, but I was too focused on her words to even begin to understand that. "You lied to me at the beginning. You made a bet and I was that bet. You won didn't you?"

"Well, I called it off today…so..."

"Did you win?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "I thought so. Well, Edward I guess you know what I'm going to do now."

I didn't answer her. I really couldn't imagine what she was going to do. I just hoped it had nothing to do with cutting my dick off or something equally painful.

"You're an asshole," she spat. "A big fucking jackass of an asshole and we are through. We're over and there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

"No," I said desperately. "You don't mean that. Bella, please! Talk to me…just talk to me first please."

* * *

A/N: Yes, he's gorveling. And no, he doesn't know about Bella's article. Was Bella a bitch for 'ending' it? Yes, she was. Was I evil to end it there? Yeah, maybe just a little or maybe a lot lol. But hey, its BPOV next and you'll get to see if Edward finds out about Bella's secret.

OT: anyone see the MTV Awards last weekend? I caught it the day after... In all honesty, I'm more excited for the HP movie. I screamed like a fangirl screams for Rob when I saw the Deathly Hallows trailer. Oh, and I'm totally looking forward to Water for Elephants. I loved the book and Rob and Reese look like the perfect Jacob and Marlena. And how cool is it that Reese's kids get to go on set and meet everybody?

Till next time.

Tina


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She did a fab job. :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella POV

He was begging me to change my mind. I couldn't change my mind not after hearing everything he said. I had to leave; there was no other solution.

"Bella, please," he said pleadingly. "Don't say that. Don't do this to us just please talk to me."

_You want me to fucking talk to you? And say what? Oh, hey guess what Edward? I fucking played you too! Yeah, I'm a columnist for Poise and you know that assignment I said I was working on? That's a total lie, see I'm actually trying to get you to go crazy and dump me. I'm doing a column that's called 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' and hey, you're that guy!_

No fucking way.

"I don't have anything to say, Edward. You've pretty much covered it all."

"No!" he screamed. "This cannot be over. Not like this. You don't get to say when this is over, Bella!"

"Oh, and you do?" I spat back angrily. "What makes you think you get to say when this is over? You killed us when you told me about that stupid bet."

"Would you have preferred that I not tell you?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But I do know that we are a lie. Our whole relationship is based on a lie. None of it was real, Edward. It was dead to begin with."

"No, it isn't. I may have used you in the beginning but I never lied about myself. Everything I ever told you was real. It was me, Bella and I wasn't lying."

"How can you say that?" I asked stepping forward and half sobbing and half yelling at him. "You picked me out from a club full of girls. I was the one to fall for you all because of a bet! None of this was real! Don't you get it? We've been lying to each other from the beginning."

"We've been lying to each other?" he questioned with a raise of his brow.

_Oh shit. No. No. No!_

"I never loved you…" I said in a horrible attempt to cover my slipup.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't mean that. You do love me. It's real, Bella. We're real and this isn't something we can just throw away. Please, sweetheart talk to me! I'll do anything just please don't walk away from me."

He grabbed onto my arms and pulled me to his body. He looked into my teary face and leaned forward.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you, and I know that's a lazy excuse and worthless apology, but it is sincere. I am sorry and I am in love with you. Don't walk away from me now."

His words sounded so sincere just like all his other pervious ones he had uttered to me. But those words were lies. They were just pretty words meant to tempt me and it had worked in the past. But not anymore, I had to protect myself. I couldn't go on believing him and his sweet nothings. He was a liar and underneath it all, I wasn't any better.

Yes, I knew I was lying to him too. I was a fraud and a coward for not confessing when I needed to. If I had a better conscience, I would have told him all about my little experiment but I didn't have one, so I didn't tell him. I should have, but in my own twisted way, I reasoned that I was protecting myself from any further heartbreak. I was going to write the article and he was going to find out one way or another; I just wouldn't directly tell him.

"Let me go," I said weakly. "I've got to get out of here. Let me go!"

"No," he said fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there. "I'm not going to let you go so you could run away from me. I'm going to make you realize how truly sorry I am, Bella. I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to you that I really love you, and that this isn't a game for me. I am never letting you get away."

I fought my own heart and mind. My head was telling me one thing, and my heart was telling me another. My head begged me to be reasonable. I had to tell him, but my heart said no! I was going through enough heartache, and I didn't need anything more to pierce it. It fucking hurt and I was fucking furious. How could I feel such strong emotions over him? It was a fucking bet to him and I'm crying over him? What the hell is a matter with me? I was going to write the article now. Fuck this shit.

"You can't hold me forever," I stated. "I'm going to leave. We're over, and I never want to see you again."

The words were strong, but my delivery was weak. I was too emotional to do anything but let him hold me. I was fighting it, but it was a fight to just fight it.

"Bella," he soothed. "I love you. I love you and I'm sorry. You don't believe me, and that's okay right now. I love you and have for a long time."

"How could you?" I cried out. "You don't love me and I don't love you!"

"Yes, Bella we do love each other," he said tilting my face to look at his. He had a determined and remorseful expression. "You're not leaving not like this."

"How would you want me to leave?"

He kissed my forehead and I didn't have the strength to flinch.

"I want you to feel better. I don't want you to look like this, all sad and angry. I want you to calm down first and then we'll think about you leaving if you still want to."

"I'm leaving."

"I'm following you."

For some reason that simple statement scared the shit out of me; if I left he was going to follow me. He really wasn't going to let me go easily.

"Leave me alone, Edward! It's hard enough hearing all this and now you're threatening to stalk me. I can't take it anymore! I can't!"

"Then don't fucking leave!" he hissed. He buried his head in my hair and squeezed me tightly. He was securing my body to his not for protection, but for possession. Either he was putting on a good acting role, or he really did love me. I was still confused and my heart and mind were still battling with each other, but this was some serious shit. I had no idea what to do.

"Bella, don't leave me. Please don't go," he begged. "Don't do this."

"Let me go," I sighed weakly. "I need to leave…I need to go"

He held me for a few minutes, clinging onto me for dear life. Then finally, "I can't do or say anything to make you believe me can I? I've really lost you. I've ruined us and I'm never going to have you again am I?"

"No, you're not." I shook my head slightly. "I can't do this. I won't."

The battle was finally won. I was leaving and he was going to let me go. I didn't understand his change of decision but I would gladly and openly take my exit. This was it. The end of us. I had my story and he had won his bet.

Win-win, right?

He released me and I took a moment to look at him. His determined and remorseful look had been replaced with a look of sadness, lost, and anger. He probably looked just as lost and sad as I did. Too bad neither of us could help one another.

He took a few steps away from me, and then he did something totally unexpected. He walked out the room and left.

I stood there in the middle of our room in a daze; my head was clouded with foggy ideas of who Edward was and who I really am. The truth of the matter was that I was fucked up. There really was no other way to put it.

I began wiping away my tears and closing my eyes willing myself to regain a clarity of mind.

Everything was happening so fast. One minute we loved each other, and the next everything came crashing down. He lied to me. I lied to him. In that respect we were equal. This faux relationship was meant to be broken anyway, so why am I so choked up about it?

_Because you fell for him. Admit it! You love Edward. You love him and you can't bear the fact that he never loved you. So run you chicken shit! Run away and don't tell him anything._

But I should tell him. A better person would have told him by now. I sighed heavily as I flopped down on the bed. I wasn't a better person. I was a horrible bitch who deserved this miserable heartache. Edward and I were totally MFEO (made for each other). He and I were liars and deceivers; we were the same person in two bodies.

I must have been laying there for a while because I didn't even hear the door open and close or the mattress shift its weight.

"Bella?" a voice called but it wasn't Edward's.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Alice?" I called turning over to my side to get a look at her. She was seated next to me on my left. She was frowning but she looked concerned.

"Bella," she said. "Are you alright? What's happening? Edward just stormed off and I…"

"Edward!" I said frantically sitting up. "Oh my god! Alice, I've done something terribly wrong."

"Tell me," she said gently. "I can help."

I don't know what compelled me to tell Alice anything. She wasn't directly related to Edward, but she was family. She cared for her brother-in-law, and she was my friend. I told her the real reason I was with Edward. I confessed that I wasn't working on pick up lines, and when I told her of the evil and underhanded things I'd done to Edward, she sat calmly and never once interrupted me. She was patient and kind and sympathetic.

When I told her about the bet, she looked mad. I suppose gambling wasn't out of the norm for him.

"That was a very dick headed move," she remarked in regards to the bet.

"It crushed me, Alice. I literally feel like I'm broken. He never loved me."

"You don't know that," she argued. "He said he did. And you said you loved him and yet you've been playing him all along too. Isn't that calling the kettle black?"

Damn it, she had me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked aloud more to myself than her. "I've screwed things up badly, and I don't know how to make things right. Were they every right? I don't know!"

"Bella!" Alice said a little more sharply. "Stop it! You need to stop going off on yourself. What you did was horrible, but you feel remorse, and that means you aren't a bad person. A bad person would have been totally detached and had gone on with the assignment like it was nothing. You've personally battled with your demons and you've been conflicted over this the entire time. That speaks volumes of the person you really are. You're a good person and you can make this right."

"But a good person wouldn't have even agreed to do what I did," I stated sadly. "I've done terrible things. And Rosalie knows…by now she'll have gone to Edward and have told him everything."

"No, I don't think so," Alice said. "She's too busy getting ready for the dinner tonight. And I also think she's fawning over her baby shower gifts."

"I hope so," I said. "I can't have her interfering with me. I need to do something…the dinner is tonight; Edward is obviously going, and he's going to need a date. As much as I want to leave I know I can't. I made him a promise that I'd go with him, and I can't say no to Esme. I don't know but maybe if I go…I can get some time away with Edward and we can talk and stuff."

"It's going to be difficult to get him alone. He's Esme's right hand man. Where she goes, he goes. They're very important people and this really is their show."

"Well, maybe after the dinner I can get him alone. I need to tell him Alice. I know I do…I'm just really scared."

"I know," she said consolingly. She gave me a hug and patted me on the back. "All you have to do is try. Edward loves you and he will come to his senses."

"You don't know that," I parroted her words.

"Yes, I do," she said firmly. "I have faith in you guys."

"I'm such a bitch," I said looking at her. "I don't think he's ever going to forgive me. I know I wouldn't forgive me."

"Have you forgiven him?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you work on forgiving each other. You want him to forgive you, he wants the same thing. You owe it to yourselves to at least try to forgive."

_But how could we forgive each other if we can't even be in the same room with each other? I just want to leave, but I know I shouldn't. I know what I should do, I just can't do it._

My brain was killing me. I was beyond torn. I really was crazy. I had to laugh at the irony of the situation. Here I was trying and pretending to be crazy to drive him crazy when all it really took was the truth to make me loose my head. The bet. The article. I was right; this whole relationship was a farce. But something changed! My mind screamed inside. You and Edward really did fall in love. Maybe you weren't supposed to but you did. Now what the fuck are you going to do to fix this?

I came up with a plan. Well, not really. I was only going to go to the dinner as his date and hope for the best. Tonight, I'd tell him everything.

Alice tried consoling me. She was super sweet and I felt awful for having to pretend at all with Edward and with his family. Through my self loathing, Alice almost convinced me that I wasn't a truly awful person. She said she could see how badly I wanted Edward and me to work. She found us adorable and she was rooting for us. I guess having Alice as my cheerleader helped a little. At least one member of Edward's family didn't hate me.

After a few minutes, Alice went left me to check on the family. It was uncharacteristically quiet. I couldn't hear any voice talking below; I couldn't hear any footsteps in the hallway. It was like no one was here

Alice finally came back and said everyone was outside in the backyard. Edward was back; he was sitting outside with his brothers nursing a Samuel Adams. He looked numb and Emmett and Jasper were talking quietly to him. I suspected they knew about the bet. Emmett definitely, and I couldn't find a reason for them to not let Jasper in on it. Alice told me she was going to help me get ready in her room.

"You're going to hold your head up high, and you're going to act like a mature adult. You are Edward's date tonight and you will act like it."

She went to collect my dress, shoes, and ordered me to gather my makeup and any other items or clothing I would need. I gathered the appropriate undergarments, my makeup bag, and my curling iron. Alice and I managed to leave the room and make it to hers without anyone noticing us. I gathered Edward was still downstairs drinking his sorrows away.

Alice ushered me into the room and went to work on putting my dress away. While she was busy in the closet, I took the time to put my things in the bathroom. I had been here yesterday getting ready with both Alice and Rose. Now that Rose knew, and was mad at me, I figured she'd be getting ready without us. Alice came into the bathroom and set up the curling iron for me. She worked as if nothing was the matter. She had this eerie calming presence about her. She was seemingly unaffected by my foolishness.

"We only have a couple of hours. The car will be here to pick us up at six."

'Okay, thank you," I said testing out the curling iron. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I can't write it. I can't go on with the article." I was going to write it out of vengeance and hatred for him, but I couldn't do it. I loved him too much to write that silly awful article. I was determined now to go tonight for Esme and for Edward.

"I know." She smiled kindly at me and said, "Good luck."

Alice and I got ready. We didn't talk about the article or the bet. We also didn't talk about Edward. She explained how things were going to go tonight. There'd be dinner first, but Edward and Esme would have to do some press and they'd have to mingle a lot. There'd be dancing later on and of course this was all orchestrated so that the people attending would donate to the foundation.

We were ready on time and I think it was because I was anxious. I wanted to see Edward. I didn't want to see Edward. My emotions were still going haywire and I wasn't sure how things were going to play out, but I was willing to go tonight for Esme. I owed it to her make her happy and go, and once again pretend that I was madly in love with her youngest son.

_Only I am madly in love with her youngest son. We're just in the middle of an argument…well, it's more than that but how else could I put it?_

I had butterflies in my stomach. Here I was, standing next to Alice in the foyer waiting on everyone else. Alice was powdering her nose talking about how much fun we'll all have dancing and looking pretty for our men.

Psssh. Our men? Not anymore. I didn't exactly have Edward to begin with.

I held onto my small clutch purse and shuffled my feet together. My nerves were getting the best of me. Alice tried to get me to calm down but to no avail. I was still holding tightly to my clutch when I heard a set of heels come up from behind us.

It was Rosalie dressed to the nines in a stunning black dress. She had her hair piled up in an elegant up do and her makeup was perfect. Rosalie gave me one calculating look and said, "So you're not running."

"Rosalie," Alice said trying to keep the peace.

I cut Alice off.

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You're not disappointing me. You're disappointing Edward."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He thought you left."

"I didn't."

"I can see that," she snapped. She came closer to me and leaned so that she could whisper in my ear. "I know everything. And I wash my hands from it." She gave me a sardonic look and went to retrieve her shawl.

"What was that about?" Alice questioned.

"I have no idea," I shrugged.

Alice looked skeptical but didn't press any further.

We waited for a few more minutes. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme arrived looking beautiful and handsome. I was still shuffling my feet nervously when Jasper and Edward came down. Edward was wearing a tux and when he saw me, he looked surprised but he recovered well. Everyone was watching us, and only Carlisle and Esme were in the dark; neither knew the nature of our predicament. Edward, knowing that his parents were watching us with smiles on their faces, went straight to me and offered his arm. I tucked my arm in his and he guided me out the door.

"I thought you left."

"No."

I tried looking at him. He was looking straight ahead at the limo. He never once looked at me and for some fucked up reason that hurt. He could or wouldn't look at me, and I didn't really have a right to feel hurt. Edward helped me into the car and sat down next to me. The rest of the Cullens entered and then we were off.

Esme began talking to Edward about their plans. No red carpet this time for which I was very grateful. Instead we'd be heading straight to the hotel ballroom. There would be some press outside of the room and Edward and Esme had to visit over there first.

All throughout the limo ride Edward kept talking to his mother. He was all business and did not once talk to me or touch me or do anything to make it seem that we were together. I felt as if I was just his date. His silent date he could just parade around for publicity's sake. It was awful, but every time I began to feel anger resentment toward Edward, I'd remind myself that I used him too for the same reason. See we were totally MFEO (in that respect).

We reached the hotel, and one by one we climbed out of the limo. I was careful not to get out to hurriedly for fear I'd rip my dress up. The dress I was wearing was a midnight blue ball gown; it wasn't mine, I had 'borrowed' it from the magazine, so that meant I had to be extra careful with it. Edward put on the gentleman act and helped me out. Once we were all outside, we walked to the front entrance of the hotel. Edward had his hand at the small of my back. He was gentle but unattached. I could feel him retreating from me. Yes, he was touching me, but there was no emotion to his touch now. When we reached the lobby area, Edward steered me away from the ballroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking back at the Cullens.

"I need to speak with you," he said lowly. He guided me to an empty hallway and faced me. He looked livid and dangerous. He pushed me against the wall and trapped me with his body. He was leaning over me, with his hands on either side of my head. I couldn't move.

"I don't know why you're here," he began. "I wanted to be mad at you. I was mad at you, but now seeing you here in this sexy gown…well, it makes me want to rip it off of you and take you right here."

I gulped. Shit! He was turned on. Wait, that's a good thing! At least his lust overpowered his anger, and frankly I could take lustful Edward over angry Edward.

He bent down so that he was whispering in my ear. "You hurt me," he said lowly. "You wounded me and yet, I still love you." He kissed a spot beneath my ear and I shivered against him. "I need you, Bella. If you leave me now, I'll never forgive myself or you." I flicked my earlobe with his tongue, and I fought the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless. "I'm hurt, I'm angry, but I want you."

"Edward," I said struggling to say something more coherent. "I…need to tell you….something."

"Shhh," he whispered. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to go to dinner with you and dance with you and hold you close. After tonight…we can talk."

I nodded stupidly.

_You coward! I screamed in my head! When are you going to fucking tell him?_

He gave me another kiss on the side of my neck. It was gentle. It was soft. It was amazing, and it made me want to hide away with him, and do naughty things to him.

"Come on," he said slipping his hand in mine, and pulling me along.

We went to the lobby and Edward found his mom talking to someone with a recorder. Edward gave his mom a dazzling smile and shook hands with the reporter. After politely introducing me, he and Esme spoke. Edward spoke to a handful of reporters. He always introduced me, but I never had to say anything more than hello or something to that effect. After speaking to someone from the LA Times, Edward guided me into the ballroom.

The room was decorated in ribbons and glitter. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, ribbons were strewn all around the tables and chairs. I spotted Edward's siblings and waved at Alice. She was talking to Jasper and Bree. When she saw me, she smiled and gave me a triumphant look.

"Do you want some thing to drink?" Edward asked looking at me with his panty dropping smile.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Edward, deciding not to go to the bar, picked up two flutes of Cristal from a nearby waiter and handed me the glass.

We went over to our table and after saying a quick hello to Bree, we sat down. Edward had managed to finish his glass and when a waiter approached us, he asked for a Jack and Coke.

"Make that two please," I said before the waiter left.

Edward raised his brows at my request.

"Don't," I snapped at him. I did not need his judgment or questioning right now.

"I wasn't going to say anything negative," he said. "I'm just curious. The last time you drank with me, you ended up drunk."

"It's not tequila," I muttered. "I'll be fine."

He smirked and leaned toward me. "You surprise me all the time."

"Edward don't do this," I half plead half moaned. "I can't take it if you're going to seduce me when we're not in the right state of mind."

"Forget about what happened," he said. "Tonight is special. I just want to you to be mine for tonight. Only tonight then we can go back and fight and figure things out."

Our drinks came, and after taking a few sips, he stood up and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I have to attend to some business for a little while. I'll be back shortly."

I stayed sitting down, drinking my Jack and Coke and trying my best to not seem so out of place. Halfway through my drink I received a text from Angela. She asked how things were going and if I told Edward yet.

_Not yet. Something came up. Will tell him about it later tonight._

_Don't punk out, Bella! He needs to know if you're going to see him again._

_I know. I'll tell him tonight for sure._

_You didn't want to do this anyway did you?_

_Not really. I did it to save Jess. Then I met him…and now…I just can't go on with it. He deserves to know about everything._

_What you going to say? I'm doing an insane article on how to get a guy to dump me?_

_IDK._

_You crazy bitch, I love you, but damn I feel bad for him._

_So do I. I feel awful._

_Rooting for you, hon._

I said goodbye because Edward was heading back here.

He sat down and finished his drink. Edward inched closer to me and brought out his left hand to hold my right. We held hands throughout dinner. Edward and I acted like there was nothing wrong. We talked with everyone at the table. He'd lean into me and kiss my hair, cheek or that spot beneath my ear. Every time his lips came into contact with my skin, I felt like mush.

When dessert was served, the ballroom floor was open to dancing. Edward pulled me into my feet and led me on the floor. Neither of us really knew proper dancing, so all he did was hold me close while I rested my head against his chest. We hardly moved, but the feeling of his arms around me in an embrace that felt like I was loved made me sigh in contentment.

"I love you," he murmured. "I'm sorry for everything."

I squeezed his back and said into his chest, "I'm sorry for everything too."

The song ended, and I looked up and kissed him. It was a small lingering kiss meant to convey my adoration for him. and I was also trying not to put on a show for the people around us. I gave him another peck on his cheek, and excused myself to use the ladies room.

I was gone for only a few minutes, and when I emerged from the bathroom door, I spotted Edward at our table. His back was to me and he was standing up. I made my way to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to get him to turn around. When he did, he looked at me with horror and sorrow.

"What?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and then looked at the tiny device in his hand. He was holding my phone.

"Were you looking at my phone?"

"It was buzzing and I was right here… I picked it up and….I read it, Bella."

"You had no right to go through my phone!" I hissed at him. "That's private."

He looked at me with darkening eyes. "Private?" he asked bitterly. "Your boss texted you. She wants to know how operation 'get the pretty boy to dump you' is going."

"Oh, my, god."

"You lied to me," he stated in a angry whisper. "You've been playing me all along! I cannot believe you. You fucking treat me like shit and make me feel responsible when you too have been lying the whole way through!"

I didn't realize Edward was actually yelling out loud till I heard the refining sound of silence. The ballroom was quiet. The music had stopped and the people had stopped talking. Everyone around us was focusing on us.

"Edward," I said quietly. "Perhaps we should take this outside."

"Why?" he asked. "You don't want everyone to see us for who we really are?"

"Edward," I pleaded. "Please stop."

"No," he said walking away.

I breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was walking away, but then to my horror he procured a microphone and addressed me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you my fake girlfriend, Bella Swan! She's a woman's columnist for Poise, and her latest assignment was to find a man and get him to dump her in ten days. Congratulations, Bella! You've succeeded how does it feel?"

I marched right up to him and poked him in the chest, "You asshole."

"That's original," he snarked. "Can we get a mic for her? I don't think you guys can hear her."

To make matters worse, someone handed me a microphone. This was a disaster and I just couldn't win.

_If you can't beat em' join em', right?_

"Edward Cullen, everybody! Let's give him a hand!" I cheered. "Did you know that Edward made a bet that he could find a woman to fall in love with him in ten days? And guess what? He didn't win!"

"I did win," he stated smiling wickedly at me. "You fell for me earlier than I expected."

"Don't be so proud, Eddie. I was just faking it like you," I retorted.

"Faking it, huh?" he said tauntingly. He took a few steps toward me and slightly dropped the microphone. "Was it just a job for you? Was it all just for the magazine?"

Lowering my mic, I began to reply to him, "Edward, I'm…."

Before things could get worse, Alice came up and took the mics away from us.

"That was our little teaser for the upcoming theater number we're putting together. Edward and Bella pitched the idea and I think it's a crowd pleaser, if I do say so myself! Give it up for Edward and Bella!"

The stupid crowd actually applauded. I don't think they knew what the hell was going on but they went for it.

Edward and I glared at one another, and then he stormed off once again leaving me standing alone confused, hurt, and guilty.

* * *

A/N: Edward was never not going to find out. It was just a matter on how he'd find out. The ending is a bit surprising for me because I didn't originally plan to write it like that...but somehow it ended up like that. EPOV is next. Picks up right after he leaves Bella standing there on the dance floor.

Eclipse is coming out soon (like I don't need to remind you) the permiere is tonight I think...so many fans camped out for days. That's hysteria and devotion for ya.

Till next time.

Tina


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She did a fab job. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I stalked of the dance floor and went straight out the ballroom door. I was pissed off. No, I was more than pissed off. I was every mad emotion that man had ever felt. I was upset, angry, mad, furious, humiliated, and a whole bunch of other emotions.

She played me! She fucking played me! She used me like I used her.

That thought should have been semi comforting; knowing that we both lied kind of gave the impression that I wasn't as guilty as she made me out to be. We were equal in this mess.

But that didn't make me feel good, not one bit. I was pissed off at the situation and the irony of it all, but I wasn't pissed off at her, well I was angry at her, but I was angrier at everything really. I was upset at the situation and I was hurt, but I didn't harbor any downright evil feelings toward her because I couldn't. I think I might still be in love with her. But I was so confused about everything!

I walked past the lobby and pushed open the glass doors to go outside. The air was chillier now. It was at least in the sixties and I could feel the cooler air add to my already foul mood. It was fitting I suppose. I felt cold, mad and the weather reflected my emotions

I began to walk around the parking lot seemingly not caring if I ran away or if I was trespassing on the hotels property. I began thinking of everything that had happened in the past few days. I replayed the text messages. I thought about Bella and the hell she had put me through. It was all work for her. She was using me to prove a point and she won. She drove me utterly mad and insane and despite it all, I loved her. I fell hard for her in so little time, and it was all lie for her. I did feel bad about using her for the bet. In the beginning it was just fun and games, and then something changed. Maybe it was me, or maybe it was her. But there was a part, perhaps a small part that was real. We did fall for each other and how could that have been fake? You just know when it's right and it's real. I knew at a time that she loved me. Last night was when she gave me herself. We let everything go, and then the morning after came upon us and the lies and truth were revealed.

Were we so fucked up that we couldn't get past this? Did I want to get past this? How much of it was work and how much of it was real for her? When did I stop seeing her as a conquest and prize to be won? When did I fall for her? California was the answer. This trip opened my eyes. I knew I was in big trouble when I finally came to terms that she really was what I wanted. She was perfect to me, and I gave in to my heart and let her squeeze herself in there.

The question was what to do now? We had just made a fools of ourselves in the ballroom and we'd hurt each other deeply.

_I was mad. I was hurt. I loved her._

Perhaps the best thing to do would be to find her, go after her, and resolve this. But how do we resolve this? It's not like we can tell each other the truth without having to hurt each other anymore than we already have.

I walked all the way to the golf course. No one was here. I was alone and left to my thoughts. I tried making a decision, but in the end I came up with nothing. My pride was hurt as well as my heart. I didn't know how to find her now. I didn't know if it was worth the risk. I had undoubtedly made a disgrace of myself tonight and on top of that Bella hated me. I just knew she had to be feeling hate or something similar toward me. I can't say I blamed her, and I wonder if she'd blame me for thinking all these things about her….about us. I walked all of the golf course, and made my way back on the main sidewalk. I was tired of thinking. I couldn't resolve things with Bella right now. I had a job to do. My mother heard everything we had said, so I could only imagine the kind of damage control she was doing now.

I went back inside and braced myself for the onslaught of questions. As soon as I walked through the double wooden ballroom doors, I was met with a serious of curious stares and disapproving looks. I ignored them, and went straight to my mother who was speaking with Aro. When I reached her side she cut her conversation short and led me by the arm to the server's station.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm here because I have to be."

"No," she said shaking her head slightly. "Why aren't you with Bella?"

Frowning, "Where is she?"

"Edward," Mom began. "I am appalled by your behavior! I raised you better than that. And how could you make a bet like that?"

"I am not the only one guilty," I stated coldly.

Mom gave me her motherly death glare. The death glare she only gave out to me and my siblings if we did something really bad like that one time when Rose participated in a plot to take down the lead ballerina for the role of a sugar plum fairy.

"That may be true, but that doesn't give you the right to go out there and say all those things for everyone to hear! You were the one who initiated that."

Shit. That was true.

"I'm here to work, Mom. Just tell me who we're talking to next."

"I am talking to the Italian branch. _You_ are going to talk to Bella."

She was steering me in the right direction. Giving me a gentle motherly push, I had already decided. I was going to talk to her. I was going to make this right.

"Where is she?"

"I had the limo take her back home."

"Thank you."

"I know you'll do the right thing. Now get out of here. I'm relieving you from work tonight."

"I'm very sorry, Mom."

She patted my cheek and pinched it to make her point. "I know you're a sweet boy. Now prove it." She gave me a hug and left.

My mom was right. I needed to go after her; I wouldn't go leave tonight feeling like I didn't do something. I may be furious, but I was still in love with her. An emotion that strong wasn't going to go away that easily. People hurt, lie, and do all kinds of crazy stuff to the people they love. Bella and I weren't any different in that respect, granted we had slightly different problems but it was the same in principle.

I left the ballroom with people burning their stares into my back. I could tell everyone was talking about the freak show Bella and I put on. Oh, well. They could talk. I had much bigger problems at hand.

I went outside and hailed a cab. I was lucky because there were a couple of cabbies waiting outside, obviously working for some of the guests. I climbed in and gave my address. While we drove, I thought about what I wanted to say to Bella. There were so many things to talk about. I had questions as I'm sure she did too. I wasn't sure how things were going to go once we spoke, but I was willing to try. Yes, there was still a part of me that was beyond furious but I kept that part in check. I had to be a better man, the man that she fell in love with. I needed to be that man.

The cab driver pulled into the street just as the limo drove past us. That was good. It meant that Bella was here now and she and I were alone. Good, we had plenty of time to talk.

I paid the driver, and ran up the front steps. I fumbled with my keys, and when I had managed to open the door, I called out for Bella. I shut the door with my foot, and walked through the living room. No Bella. I went to the kitchen. No Bella. I went to the dining room. No Bella. I ran two at a time up the stairs. I called for her again. No answer.

Panic came over me, and I feared that I was too late.

I opened the door to our room and when I walked through the doorway, my heart stopped. She was gone. Her suitcase, her purse, her carry on bag was not here. There was no trace that she had ever been here.

I stopped at the bed and sank down on the mattress. She left me. I must have passed her when I arrived. She was in the limo on her way back to Seattle. I knew that if I were in a movie, this would be the part where I go after her. I would have to go to the airport and hope to God that I make it in time so I could proclaim my love for her at the terminal. But this wasn't a movie, and I wasn't going to go after her. She made her choice. Now I made mine.

What was once love was now bitterness and resentment. I wasn't angry anymore. I was numb. She didn't give us a chance to work things out. It was evident that she held our relationship in the palm of her hand. She called the shots and she decided to leave. I couldn't stop her. I wouldn't stop her.

No more Bella. No more craziness. No more fun. No more love. No more anything.

I was back to being a bachelor. I'd go back to my life and Bella would go back to hers. It would be like we never knew each other.

Henry! Henry would be with Bella now. Damn, how could I have forgotten about him? I guess Bella would have to take him since I couldn't. He was with her friend, Angela. And its not like I was going to pick him up and take him with me…I couldn't do that now even if I wanted to.

Fuck! No more Bella and no more Henry. I admit I'd gotten quite attached to the little furry guy. Now I felt like shit. I lost my girl and my puppy. Tonight was supposed to be special, but it wasn't. It was fucking awful.

I slipped into a trance-like state. My body worked on autopilot. I managed to change out of my tux and put on a pair of track pants and a shirt. Downstairs, I tried drinking, but alcohol wasn't working. I couldn't do anything about my emotions. They were there and I doubted they'd go away anytime soon. I avoided my family, not wanting them to talk to me let alone lecture me. I went to bed and holed myself up in seclusion. I was lost in my thoughts for most of the night. I battled back and forth between feeling guilty and feeling remorse. Things didn't go they way I had planned. This was the lowest point in my life. I had done something so badly that even I couldn't justify my actions. I was a douche bag and Bella was better off without me to fuck things up for her.

The next morning, I went downstairs and went straight for the coffee. I avoided the sympathetic gazes of my family members. Everyone was eating breakfast already, and they had that 'poor Edward' look. I took my coffee, sat down next to Alice and grabbed a plate of French toast.

"Edward," Alice said in a gentle tone. She put her hand on my arm; I looked at her raised my brow at her.

"Yes?"

"Bella," that was all she said before I scowled and took a big bite of my breakfast.

"She left me a note. I think you should read it."

"I don't want to."

"Edward please don't be difficult."

"Leave me alone Alice. I don't want to fucking hear it. There's nothing left to say about me and her."

"Edward!" Jasper warned.

I rounded at him. "Don't need to say 'I told you so,' Jas. You were right."

"I wasn't going to say that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett said. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Rosalie said coldly. "He has a brain. He knew what he was doing."

"That's enough!" Dad said firmly. "As far I'm concerned most of you had some part in this. Not all of you are innocent. Leave Edward alone, he doesn't need us to speak to him anymore."

One by one my siblings left till it was just me and my parents. Dad looked at mom and gave her hand a squeeze. He left and now it was just me and mom. We were silent for a few minutes; the only noise we heard was the sound of my chewing on another plate of French toast.

"What do you want to do, Edward?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"It's a simple question, dear. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Talk to me when you figure it out.

"Wait!" I said perplexed. "That's it? No lecture? No advice?"

"No," she said simply. "You're a grown man now. You can think for yourself and make your own decisions. I can't tell you what to do."

"Then why do you want to know what I want to do?"

"Because I'm your mother. That's a good enough reason."

She left me alone and when I had finished my French toast, I rinsed my plate, loaded up the dishwasher, and went back upstairs.

I had no work today. All our business was taken cared of. The trip here was finished and everyone else was already packing and getting ready to leave. The flight back to Seattle was scheduled for later in the afternoon. Going back home would mean that I'd be closer to Bella. I'd be able to go after her, but I didn't want to go after her. I wanted to be far, far away from her. I made the decision that I wouldn't make her life any worse than I had already. I'd stay away from her.

I was sitting down on the bed scrolling through my pictures on my phone when Mom came in.

"You ready to go? We're loading up the car."

Looking up from my phone, I said, "I'm staying here."

"What?"

"You asked me what I wanted to do. I want to stay here. I can work from here. I've got Skype, and fax machine. I can use the home office here. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" she asked skeptically.

"I need to stay here for awhile. I can't go back right now."

"Oh, Edward!" she said sympathetically hugging me fiercely. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said stiffly. She was still hugging me, trying to comfort me, but even my mother's embrace couldn't help my mood. I was just too far gone. Bella took my heart, stomped on it, and then took it with her back to Seattle.

"Edward I need you to be safe. Please call me everyday, and don't hesitate to call Mr. and Mrs. Banner if you get lonely."

"I'm a big boy, Mom. I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can, just humor me okay?" she said giving me a small smile. "Will you come back home?"

"Maybe. I can't go home right now...I just can't," I sighed.

"Alright then, please take care of yourself. For me." She gave me another hug and left.

I waited till the whole house was quiet. I didn't know what I was going to do. Now that I was alone, I could have some peace and quiet. No more siblings to say _'I told you so,'_ and now I wouldn't have to listen to them talk behind my back and ridicule me for being such a stupid jackass. I stayed in my room for hours. Thinking, and then I'd stop because if I started to think about all the things I'd done wrong, then I'd feel even shittier. I would chastise myself, and then I'd feel angry all over again because the one resounding fact was that I was not wholly guilty. Bella lied too.

What kind of people were we? She did this all for an article, for a magazine she detests, and yet she went through with it. And what about me, I wasn't much better than her. I did this all for money, bragging rights, and the relief that my mother would stop hounding me about settling down and giving her grandchildren. What kind of fucked up situation did we get ourselves into? It didn't matter anymore if we fell in love. It was clear to me that Bella wanted nothing to do with me. So I would respect that. I'd wait for awhile, and then I'd go back home.

For the next couple of days, my body worked on auto pilot. I didn't do anything remotely exciting, I stayed indoors, and I worked from the home office. It was bland and routine and numbing. I'd wake up, get coffee, set myself up in the home office, work till lunch time, and then I'd mop around the house. I'd watch TV, try to read, or organize the pantry but nothing could hold my interest for a long period of time. I was restless, depressed, and out of my mind. It was like I didn't know how to function anymore. Perhaps in some weird way, Bella affected me in more ways than I had ever really known. She changed me, but that wasn't without struggle and some self-denial. I didn't want to fall for her, but I did. And I was starting to think that she didn't want to fall in love with me either, but she did. I wondered how she was doing. Was she suffering as much as I was? Or was she typing away at her computer, hell bent on writing that damn article?

By the end of the week, I had stopped thinking about Bella. I couldn't deal with it anymore. Thinking about her led to thinking about what a screw up I was. Feeling all these petty emotions was so consuming. I didn't do anything. I didn't even go out to get the mail. It was so strange feeling this dark and depressed. I'd never felt like this over other girls I'd dated. What made Bella so special? Damn it, there I go thinking about her again! Even when I didn't want to think about her, she'd find a way back into my mind.

I was sitting in the living room, trying not to think about Bella, and trying to concentrate on the task at hand, which was making a spreadsheet, but it seemed I had ADHD today. The work was not getting completed, and I still had some scheduling to go over.

"This is what you've been doing?" Jasper said in disbelief as he marched into the living room.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked looking up from my laptop.

"I flew in."

"I see."

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? It's been a week already. You need to come home now."

"No," I said immediately. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Does it make any difference?"

He frowned, "Are you never coming home? This is ridiculous and you know it! Stop hiding from her and get back home!"

"Why? I can just work from here."

"But this is not your home! You have life in Seattle. You have family and you have…"

"Don't say it," I growled. "I do not want to talk about it."

"I'm going to assume _it_ is a euphemism for _Bella_."

I winced when he said her name. "Stop."

"You're acting like a spoiled child. Stop trying to run and hide from her."

"She lied to me."

"You lied to her."

"I know," I sighed, closing out my spreadsheet and shutting off the laptop.

"If you really love her Edward, then you would go home and try to get her back."

"I tried going after her. She left."

"You didn't go after her. Tell me something, Edward. What did you expect when you made that bet? Did you expect to win? And if so, what happened when you actually fell in love with her? Were you going to tell her? And if you were, what did you expect to happen? That Bella would forgive you and that you two could go on as if nothing happened?"

"Why did you come here?" I asked ignoring his questions.

"To get you off your ass, and snap you out of this depressive and pathetic state," he said without smiling. "You need to get out of here, and you need to answer my questions."

"I don't know what I expected."

I didn't really want to answer his questions, but Jasper always had this calming power over me. He was a perfect older brother, and he had the ways of coercion down pat. When we were kids, he could always tell whenever I did something bad. Like that time I bumped the neighbor's car with Dad's old Camry. I had just gotten my drivers license, and Jasper sent me to the grocery store when he came out to carry the groceries, he noticed the bump on Mr. Johnson's Accord. Jasper gently, but firmly got me to confess.

I placed the laptop on the couch, and took a deep breath. Shifting in my seat, I looked at Jasper and grimaced, "I really wanted to win. In the beginning it was all about the bet. Then I don't how, but I really fell for her. I fell for her almost too easily. I was fighting it, but in the end I just let it happen. When I brought her here, I knew things could potentially get serious. I was going to tell her, and I don't know how I expected her to react. I knew she'd be angry or even hurt, but I didn't think she'd end things. She never even gave me a chance to fight for her. She up and left!"

"How did you find out about the article?" he inquired quietly.

"That was luck." I retracted that. "No, that wasn't luck. Luck was definitely not on my side that night. We were dancing and then she went to the bathroom. I went back to the table, and found her phone on the table by her water glass. It was buzzing, and I don't know what came over me but I picked it up. It was a text message from her boss asking if 'operation get the pretty boy to dump you' was going well. Everything clicked. I added it all up. Her job, her column, her crazy behavior…it was all to get me to dump her. She was just doing her job."

"So you got angry, and decided to humiliate her and yourself?"

"That was all impulse," I said shaking my head. "I may have lost my mind."

"I think you did," he said chuckling lowly. "I'm sorry; I just want to know if you're willing to come home now."

"You came all the way here to ask me to come home?" I asked incredulously.

"No, not really. But I thought it was polite to ask first," he smiled.

"I don't want to go home yet. I can't face everything. Not when she's left me and everything else to pieces. I can't come to terms with what we did. I've been thinking a lot, and we're both guilty, but I just can't see a way to fix this. Bella left, not giving me any chance to do anything, so what's the point?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah," I answered. "As strange as things may seem, I still love her. I know it because she's all I think about! I'm trying to work here and she keeps popping in my mind at the most inconvenient times! If she's not getting out of my head, then that's got to be love, right? I love her…she's all I can think about…but we're so messed up! Our relationship was founded on lies. I just don't know what to do."

"And that's why you decided to stay here," he stated.

"Yes."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Are you really that stupid? Go and get her!"

"But she left me."

"So? Chase her. You have to do something."

"She rejected me, Jasper. I may still love her, but I could never handle another rejection from her."

"Shit. You are so screwed up in the head. Whatever man, I can't make you do anything. If you want to act like a pussy who am I to stop you?"

Whether it was reverse psychology or what, it didn't work. I didn't pack my things up and hop on a plane to Seattle. I was far too hardheaded to do so.

Jasper stayed with me for a few more days, although I wasn't entirely sure why. He never brought Bella up, but he did say Mom missed me. If that was the old 'do it for your mom' tactic it didn't work. Well, not entirely.

I'd been here too long. I knew that. After Jasper said he was leaving, I decided to go with him. He had an early afternoon flight, and I booked my ticket for the same flight.

I was packing up my things, when I heard my inbox beep indicating I had an e-mail message. I picked up my phone, and opened the email

**From**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" IsabellaMSwan at poisemag . com

**To**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**Subject**: Hello, Edward. It's Bella.

Dear Edward,

I hope you can forgive me for e-mailing you. I know I should ask you to forgive me for a lot of things, but I'll get to that eventually.

I have found your e-mail address under the guise of sending the article I wrote on the benefit performance I attended with you while in LA. I did write the article, and I did send it to the right people, but I also snagged your e-mail address under the foundations website.

I'm e-mailing you to clear things up a bit. I know e-mail is a cowardly way to apologize or communicate, but since you are not here, I have no other choice but to use online communication.

I should say, (or rather write) that I never intentionally wanted to hurt you, and seeing your face so full of sadness made me feel even worse than I'd ever felt in my entire life. I did a lot of things I shouldn't have done. The worst thing I could have done was to fall in love with you. You see, I wasn't to suppose to fall for you. This was supposed to be my last article for the magazine. I already made up my mind that I was going to apply for another job at a different company. I planned to write this article, and cut all ties with whoever and whatever I came in contact with. That was my original plan, but as you can see things change.

As you probably know, the premise of the article was to find a guy and get him to dump me. I was supposed to do what every girl shouldn't do. For example, I was clingy, crazy with major mood swings, impulsive, and I made nice with the family. Everything I did was under the act of getting some good material for the article. I won't go into detail and list every single thing I did under the act of working. I think you could figure that out for yourself. However, I will clarify that the night of the benefit performance was real. Every single thing was real that night. It couldn't have been more perfect.

I am also sorry for lying to your family. I hope that one day they can forgive me. I have spoken to Alice since I most comfortable talking to her, but I do hope…eventually that I can apologize to the rest of your family. I know I need to apologize to you, but I'm hoping I can do that in person. This e-mail has helped me 'reach out' to you, but I can't do this alone.

One last thing you should know: Admittedly, the worst possible thing I could have done was the best possible thing that could have ever happened to me.

Isabella BELLA Swan.

Poise Magazine Columnist

P.S. You never knew this, but my first name is Isabella. Bella is just a nickname.

P. P. S. I wrote this in hope that you would A) reply and B) contact me personally.

P. P. P. S. Henry misses you.

Well, fuck me. Bella chased me down. And now she wanted me to chase after her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, they're both kind of being stupid...one reviewer over at the Twilighted site suggested they should just laugh about it and move on... I'd like them to do that... but some drama every now and then doesn't hurt.

Bella's e-mail sounds formal for her...and it should since Internet communication often translates like that unless you use chatspeak. Oh, and you didn't think I'd forgotten about Henry, did you?

Happy 4th of July! (to all the American readers who celebrate the holiday.) :)

Till next time.

Tina


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who betaed this chapter. She did a fab job. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Bella POV

"Henry!" I yelled. He peed all over the kitchen floor again. Ugh, there wasn't a day without some sort of indecency by Henry. Since I'd arrived almost two weeks ago, Henry hasn't been the same. And I knew why. He missed Edward a lot. Henry was more attached to Edward than he was to me, and that was solely due to me leaving him with Edward. Edward provided for him, played with him, and pretty much did everything for him. And now, here I was with a puppy that was having separation anxiety from his previous owner. We were both very distressed.

Henry came waddling in with an innocent look that only a puppy could produce. I tried to glare at him to let him know that peeing in the kitchen was not okay. He had puppy pee pads, and he knew better. I sighed in defeat. I couldn't be mad at him.

"I know, I know!" I sighed at him as I cleaned up his pee. "I miss him too, okay? And I'm sorry!"

Whoever thought apologizing to their puppy was crazy had obviously never owned a puppy. Henry wasn't stupid, and although he is an animal, he had feelings too. He knew Edward wasn't here, and every time I came home from work, he'd bark and jump and look past me to see if Edward was with me. And every time he only saw me, he'd retreat to his pillow and pretend to take a nap. If I was the jealous type, I'd think Henry loved Edward more than me. But I wasn't the jealous type; I understood what he was going through.

Henry was acting out, and he was sad about Edward's absence, ironically, he was good with Angela. And I think that was because he knew Edward and I both entrusted him to Angela. Perhaps he thought Edward was coming back for him, and now he was sorely disappointed that it was me who came back for him. Like I said, I couldn't begrudge Henry of feeling like this. He missed Edward and so did I.

After cleaning up his mess, I washed my hands and went to find Henry.

"Henry! Here boy! Time for a walk!" I had his leash in my hand, and I was crouching down, waiting for him to emerge from his hiding spot. He came scampering happily, and I was glad that despite him not having Edward, he could still get hyped for his walk. I attached the leash, and gave him a pat on his head. "Come on, baby. It's time for us to get some exercise."

I actually thought I'd be a horrible pet owner. I originally purchased Henry to drive Edward crazy, and that was why I left him at his house. I thought I wasn't able to take care of a pet. But the past week or so showed me that I could indeed take care of Henry. I was very capable, and I wanted to. In a funny way, Henry reminded me of Edward. It was like having one piece of Edward that I could keep forever (or until Henry died, but smaller dogs lived longer than big dogs, so I knew I'd keep Henry for a long time).

I grabbed my cell phone and keys from the kitchen table, and then Henry and I left. We usually walked around the neighborhood. We went down one block, before we'd hit a pathway. I walked Henry ever day, twice a day. In these walks I'd reflect on the previous week I had spent with Edward. I had spent almost two weeks with him, and in that short amount of time I did so many things I never should have done. After arguing with myself over things I should or shouldn't have done, I just let it go. I loved Edward still, and I missed him and I wanted him back. But he wasn't even here! He was still in California! When Alice told me that, I almost collapsed. He was running away, and I knew that because I had done the same thing. On the night of the dinner, after we embarrassed the hell out of each other, I fled right after he did. I had no idea where he was going, but I had to get of there. Esme was kind enough to let me use the limo. I went back to the house, packed my bags, and left. I took the first flight back to Seattle, met Jessica at the airport, and went to Angela's. I was a mess, and after crying, yelling, and cradling Henry in my arms, I went back home.

Things slowly got back to normal for me. I went to work, pleaded with Tanya to cancel my article, but I lost that battle. For a couple of days, I couldn't write, and then something inside me sparked. I still loved Edward, and I used that feeling and inspiration to write the article. _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_ was written in one night. I had barely gotten it to Tanya on time. She read it, loved it, and sent it to press that very day.

The article was printed and the issue came out a few days ago. I'd read it, and hoped that Edward or his family read it too. Esme and Rosalie were subscribers to the magazine, so I hoped they wouldn't disregard my article. I was a little nervous at the reaction I'd get from it, but in the end I let that go too. I couldn't control what other people thought, I could only control myself and what I do with my life. So I turned a new leaf so to speak. I quit my job at Poise and started looking around for new employment.

And now here I am, walking Henry for the second time today. I had no job, no Edward, and no direction in my life. All I had were my two best friends, Angela and Jessica. Although they sympathized with me, they couldn't really understand. No one did, but except for Henry and he was only a puppy. As we rounded a cul-de-sac, my phone chirped letting me know I had just received an e-mail. Before fishing it out of my pocket, I steered Henry over to the curb so that I could sit down. Henry plopped himself on my lap and tucked into a little ball. He fell asleep fast. Henry was the least active puppy I knew; I laughed at him and gave him a little scratch behind his ears. With him safely on my lap, I pulled out my phone and pressed the clear button to open my screen. I went straight to my e-mail, and gasped when I read the senders name.

A few days ago, I e-mailed Edward. I did so under my old company's e-mail address. That was the day I quit. I decided to e-mail him through that address to let Poise know, and because, I didn't fucking care anymore. They got their article and now I was through. Now for some reason, I only e-mailed Edward so that I could say 'I'm sorry,' without saying it. I was still afraid to see him because it seemed he didn't want to see me, but I also knew I had to see him. I had to leave the lines of communication open. I also never thought he'd write back. I just wasn't sure about it.

**From**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo. org

**To**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**Subject**: Hello, Bella. It's Edward.

Dear Bella,

As you can see, I received your e-mail. I'm sorry that it's taken me a few days to get back at you. I've been preoccupied.

I noticed you sent your e-mail in a very business like manner. You used your company e-mail and left out very descriptive details. I understand the reason, and rest assured this e-mail is safe and all its descriptive content will not be seen by any unwanted company eyes; the perks of owning your own company.

I found your personal e-mail through some digging. So please don't be angry that I chose to answer you personally.

Let me start by saying, I am sorry for everything I did too, but in all seriousness I prefer to apologize to you face to face, but as of late, I am not ready for that yet.

Yes, it hurt like hell to find out that you used me. I was furious and I felt betrayed, and I imagine you felt the very same thing when I told you about the bet earlier that day. I'm going to skip this serious talk for a little, and move to something else.

You already know the semantics of the bet. Emmett and I bet each other $50,000 that I could/couldn't get a woman to fall in love with me. I know you are wondering whether everything was a lie or not. I will say that it took me a long time to accept that I am in love with you. I fought it from the very beginning, but something happened in California and I know you know it too. Something changed between us. I won't linger on that, but I will say after the Jonas Brothers concert, everything was real; the song, the benefit night, the morning after, and the horrible realization of the bet and article. Although to be honest, everything felt real; I just had a hidden meaning behind some of the things I did. If I do say so myself I can be quite charming and likeable when I want to be, and I really do like brunettes. I can also cook well, and I wasn't lying about having season tickets to the Mariners. I enjoyed kissing you and so much more. I enjoyed our time together even though you drove me crazy. I also came to like Henry and have missed spending time with him.

I feel that we need to keep talking and e-mail is a safe way for us. You can judge my character for yourself at the end of our e-mails.

I'm sad that I never knew your first name. Isabella is a beautiful name, but for some reason I'm quite attached to the name Bella. I know you as Bella, and I hope you'll allow me to keep using that name for you. I was wondering though, what does the M stand for in your name? Your work e-mail had the letter M in it. A middle name perhaps? My middle name is Anthony and as you know my first name is Edward, but I don't prefer nicknames. I really didn't like it when you called me Eddie. Emmett only calls me that to piss me off, and it works all the time.

This e-mail address is interesting. Bella loves Irises? Do you mean the flower or the eyes? I can't guess.

I'm not sure what I'm talking about anymore. I guess I just wanted to reply to you, and, let you know that I am willing to talk to you. Maybe we can form a sort of casual correspondence and take it from there. Call me a coward, but I don't know what to do and I'm still a little (or a lot) afraid.

Edward A Cullen

Vice President of Balliamo Foundation

P. S. I'm sure my family has forgiven you already.

The e-mail made total sense to me. After deciding to e-mail him again, I woke Henry up gently so we could walk back home. Once we reached the front door, I got out my keys, opened the door, and took off his leash. Henry went straight to the kitchen for his water bowl, I went to my laptop.

**From**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo. com

**To**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**Subject**: I love the flower-Irises.

Dear Edward,

Thank you for replying. I must confess I wasn't sure if you were going to, and I totally understand your fear and hesitancy. That was the very reason why I decided to e-mail you rather than leave seventeen unwanted messages on your answering machine or voicemail. I agree with you, e-mail has its benefits, and in our case it is the perfect way to re-connect (no pun intended) and build our communication again.

I used my work e-mail because it was most convenient at the time. I was at work when I wrote to you. I'm glad you understood why I couldn't go into specifics, but once again thank you for taking the time to track me down.

I'm also in agreement-it was California that did it for me too. I was always attracted to you, and I loved your resilience, but what I loved the most was your way of making to turn into a pile of goo whenever you'd look at me or smile at me, or even when you touched and kissed me. I can think of some things that were too good to be true, but I accept that everything felt real. It felt like that for me too…well, every kiss and every single thing that made me like goo felt real, but the clinginess, and the game night with the guys that most definitely wasn't the real me. I hope you can distinguish the real me from the fake me.

I'm sorry for never telling you my first name. I go by Bella, and I thought I could detach myself from you by not giving you my first name. I could just be Bella around you, and the less you knew about me the better. My middle name is Marie. I like your middle name; it has a nice ring to it-Edward Anthony Cullen. Very nice. You already know the basics of my family life, and I have already met your family, so we'll skip that topic for now.

My favorite color is green and that is wholly due to you and your wonderful looking eyes. I admit I'm a sucker for your eyes. Umm, my favorite flower is Irises, and I love to read and write. If I wasn't a columnist, I'd be an English teacher. I prefer Italian food, but I'll eat anything. I like my DirecTV and I will watch lots of movies on TNT or FX. Henry misses you greatly, and although I've tried my best to care for him, he just doesn't bond as well with me as he did to you. I think it's because you primarily had him more so than I did. I walk him a lot, and he seems to like that. He's still very cute and very furry.

I don't know what to do either. I feel that we're going in the right direction. We're corresponding and that's a step forward, right? I think this is a safe and comfortable way to talk. We may have a lot to talk about, but I'm also afraid. I think we need more time before we actually talk.

Bella

P. S. I've attached a recent photo of Henry.

P. P. S. Thank you saying that about your family.

**From**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**To**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**Subject**: Henry.

Dear Bella,

I'm glad we agree on many things regarding our relationship. I guess you could say it was built on a web of lies, but that everything had realness to it.

Isabella Marie Swan is a nice name too. I'm happy to see you go by Bella. It's a beautiful name-literally that is the meaning in Italian. Thank you for telling me some of the basics of your likes and interests.

My favorite color is blue and is wholly due to the way the color looks against your skin. The gown you wore for the dinner was by far my favorite (although you look good in just about anything). So you like English huh? I like to read too, but I'd never consider teaching college kids. I don't have the patience to be a teacher. I like that you like Irises. Most girls would say they like Roses or Daisies. Irises are different and I like individuality. I also am pleased to know you prefer Italian food because that angel hair pasta and shrimp is my favorite dish to cook. Italian food is my forte and I'm a sucker for pasta dishes.

I'm sad to hear about Henry. I miss him a lot too. But I'm also glad that you walk him a lot. And I hope to see him again eventually. Thank you for the photo. I never thought I'd be a pet person, but I have saved that photo and put it away in my photo files.

I think one day soon I'll be ready to talk.

Edward Cullen

Vice President of Balliamo Foundation

**From**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**To**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**Subject**: Talk?

Dear Edward,

I think I'll be ready to talk soon too. Out of curiosity are you back in Seattle?

Henry is a sweet puppy, and he's getting better, but I don't think he's forgotten about you. Also, I enjoyed your cooking, and hopefully one day I'll be able to enjoy it again.

Bella

**From**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**To**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**Subject**: Re: Talk?

Dear Bella,

I am back in Seattle. I arrived a few days ago. I'm sorry for not informing you, but I had some things to take care of.

It's nice to know that I haven't been forgotten. You and Henry surely will not be forgotten. Despite our rocky patch, I still love you and I hope you love me too. It took me a lot of courage to write that, and I hope you don't leave me hanging. And for the record: I also hope you'll be able to enjoy my cooking again.

Edward Cullen

Vice President of Balliamo Foundation

**From**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**To**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**Subject**: Re: re: Talk?

Dear Edward,

I'm glad you're back. I missed you.

We could never forget you either. And for the record: I still love you too. I wouldn't be corresponding with you if I didn't.

I'm ready to talk.

Bella

**From**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**To**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**Subject**: Re: re: re: Talk?

Dear Bella,

I missed you too.

I am very happy to see that you love me too.

I'm sorry. I'm almost ready to talk. I just have a few things to do and then….

Edward Cullen

Vice President of Balliamo Foundation

**From**: "Isabella 'Bella' Swan" BELLAlovesIRISES at yahoo . com

**To**: "Edward Cullen" EdwardACullen at balliamo . org

**Subject**: Re: re: re: re: Talk?

Dear Edward,

Take all the time you need. I won't pressure you. I'll be waiting.

Bella

Edward and I e-mailed each other over a period of four days. Four days wasn't a very long time, but things between us had never been on the slow side. We fell for each other in less than two weeks. I guess it made sense that we were ready to talk and try to forgive each other in a matter of a week and four days. Funny how everything took about ten days or so to happen; maybe ten was our lucky number?

I was ready to talk to Edward. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. And I most certainly couldn't run anymore. Everything was finished. I had nothing left to lose.

"Hey Henry," I picked him up and held him. "Edward and I are going to talk soon. And after we talk I'll have him visit you." Henry looked at me with a blank expression. He licked my face, and I scrunched up my nose and put him down. "Does that mean you want to see Edward?" He didn't answer me but it wasn't like I expected him to.

Now that I had no job, I pretty much had a lot of free time. I was looking for work, but the economy sucked and no one was really hiring. There were a few places I applied for. All local and even though that wasn't what I originally wanted I went for it. As much as I wanted to write for Newsweek, I didn't have the means to make a cross country move. And I was too comfortable here which was both good and bad. Good because Edward was here and I literally could write anywhere, and bad because I didn't seem very ambitious.

I looked over at Henry and found him playing with one of his chew toys. Since he was having fun with that, I decided to heat up a frozen pizza and stay in to work on my resume. While in the kitchen, reading the baking instructions my cell phone rang. I put the directions away, and grabbed my phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Alice?"

I hadn't spoken to her for almost a week. The last time we spoke she told me Edward was still in California.

"Yes, it's me," she said. "I wanted to call to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For the article."

I gulped. "Which one?"

"The one in Poise. You know the one about losing the guy in ten days?"

"Who else read it?"

"Everyone."

"Oh."

"Bella you shouldn't be so shy. We're friends and that was a wonderful article."

"Has Edward seen it?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked him."

"We've been e-mailing each other."

"I know," she smiled. "Jasper told me."

"Jasper told you?"

"Yeah, he was there with Edward the day he received your first e-mail. They're very close, Bella. Edward needed someone to understand and Jasper is the only one Edward will really listen to."

"Besides Emmett," I muttered.

"I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically. "I really am.

"It's not your fault. I guess I'm still a little angry about that, but that's something I'll have to discuss with Edward."

"I really liked the way you ended it the article," she said changing the subject. _"I learned that love doesn't happen when you want it to happen. Love is an unrestricted and powerful force that no one is ever truly ready for. No matter how much we fight it, in the end we all succumb to it. We don't get to chose who we love, we just love."_

That was my ending. She quoted my ending.

"Those are pure and honest words, Bella. I hope Edward realizes how much you love him."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Edward is family, and I like you Bella. I know you're a good person and that you and Edward were meant to be together."

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think?"

"No," she said lightly. "I can just tell that you two are meant to be. I'm like cupid with a freaky sixth sense."

"That's not at all strange," I murmured sarcastically.

"Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly. "I have to go now. I just wanted to thank you for writing that article. It was really good; I enjoyed reading it."

Alice and her cupid sixth sense didn't make any sense to me. While she was so self assured about my relationship with Edward, I most certainly was not. It was one thing for Edward and I to e-mail each other, but it was a different thing for us to actually talk about our issues face to. Although I was ready to talk, I still didn't know where to begin. What if Edward decided that love wasn't enough? What if he changed his mind about me and Henry? Then what?

After talking to Alice, I went back to making that pizza. I set the oven on preheat, waited, put the pizza in and set the timer. With my food baking, I went to grab my laptop and set myself up on my sofa with Henry by my side. I started pulling up my resume and opened up my Internet browser. That night I applied to a couple more local magazines. Seattle Met seemed to be good and I really did love how ethnic the city was. There was so much culture and history in Seattle. The article I had written for Balliamo's benefit wasn't printed in Poise because Tanya didn't feature articles like that, but she did give me permission to sell it to another magazine that would. Angela had a friend who worked for Seattle Met Magazine, and I ended up selling the article to them. It was a hit, and that was why I decided to apply there. Maybe if I got the job, I could end up working with Esme and Edward on the foundation's events. It would be great exposure for the foundation, and Edward always said bringing awareness to the cause was a good thing.

As soon as I sent in my resume, I pushed that prospect away. If I thought too hard about it, I might end up disappointed if I didn't get the job. Setting myself for failure was a defensive mechanism, but it was necessary.

The next day, before my afternoon walk with Henry, there was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, and I got my hopes up.

_Edward!_

I opened the door and found a flower delivery boy.

"Ms. Swan?" the young man said.

"Yes," I answered looking surprised. "That's me."

He handed me a large arrangement of purple irises and lavender freesias, which also had a medium sized envelope rather than just the normal card attached. It was pretty and very sweet. I smiled because they were from Edward. They had to be!

I handed the delivery boy a tip, and closed the door with my flowers in hand. I set the flowers down on the kitchen table, and plucked out the medium sized envelope. I opened it, and found two pieces of paper.

A card that read:

_Bella,_

_Irises are your favorite, and Freesias are mine. I hope you like them._

_I'm ready._

_Edward._

The second paper was a ticket to the Mariners game for this Friday.

* * *

A/N: See, Bella misses Edward just like he misses her. And Henry does too. The e-mail thing needed to go on longer. I know they could've talked over the phone or text, but they're fragile and scared, so cut them some slack.

EPOV next and the game. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who beta'd this chapter. She helped me add more necessary content that you all needed to read. :)

The response to the last chapter was great! I'm always happy to hear that you guys enjoy reading this story. And thanks for liking Henry too!

* * *

Chapter 20

Edward POV

Alice was in my office today. She stopped by to bring us lunch. Sometimes Alice would drop by randomly and bring us snacks or lunch. Mom and I loved her for it.

"What did the note say?"

"Oh, so now you want to know."

"I'm curious. And besides, you're the one who wanted me to read it."

"Yeah, I wanted you to read it earlier. But now what's the point?"

"I'm ready to read it now."

Alice frowned at me. "I don't think reading it now will make much difference. You're already talking to Bella. You've sent her the ticket. There's nothing in that note that will help you now."

"Was there something that could've helped me?"

She shrugged, "It was apologetic. I don't think it would help you now, given that you're speaking and dating again."

"We're not dating again," I said hastily.

She grinned, "Yes, you are." Alice popped another mini chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, and then looked at my funny. "Have you even read her article?"

I sighed. Alice was right of course. We were dating again. It just wasn't official yet.

"Yes, I read her article. Mom gave me a copy of the magazine this morning. It was good. I really think the foundation will gain some more publicity."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I parroted.

"I'm talking about her last article in Poise. The one she wrote about you! What are you talking about?"

"I…what? Article?" I stammered.

Alice shook her head gravely. "You haven't read it!"

"No," I said regaining my composure. "I haven't read that article yet."

"Do you want to?"

That was an interesting question. I've known about the article for awhile, I just haven't brought myself to read it.

"Here," Alice said handing me a folded up piece of legal paper and a magazine. "You can keep it."

I opened up the folded paper. The writing was a little messy but I was able to read it.

_Alice,_

_I could never forgive myself if I went along with it any further. I've hurt so many people. And even though I'm hurt, I ache knowing I hurt Edward._

_I'm sorry for leaving like this. I can't handle it anymore. I had to leave. I know you don't want me to, but I this is what I have to do for me._

_Bella_

"I don't think I've ever asked her why she left."

"You can ask her tonight," Alice answered reasonably. "There's nothing you shouldn't hold back. If you have to say something-say it. If you have to ask her something-ask it. You'll feel better knowing you didn't hide or hold anything back."

"That's easy for you to say," I argued. "You and Jasper haven't fucked up this much."

"We haven't done this," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean Jasper and I haven't done things to hurt each other. All couples do things they didn't mean to do. Everyone goes through some rough patches."

"Ours was a very rough patch. I don't even know if we can get past this."

"But you still love each other."

"Yea, but things like this need something more than love. I don't think we can fix this with love."

"Love is the basis of every emotion. You think you could trust is something easy? No, it's not. Love is what drives us to be able to form these other emotions. You love her therefore you will learn to trust her again."

"Where the hell do you get this garbage from? Dr. Phil?"

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" she snapped. "You believe me. Admit it."

"I admit I want to believe you."

"Close enough. For now at least. Don't forget to read the article."

She rose to leave. "I hope everything goes well for you two tonight."

"Thank you, Alice." I got up, followed her to the door, and gave her a hug. Alice was the little sister I never had. Although she was older than me, she was the total opposite of Rose. Alice was intuitive and kind; she saw the good in all people.

After Alice left, I packed up my things and got ready to leave. I powered down my computer and tidied up my desk. I began throwing papers, receipts and other various items into the trash. I saw the magazine-Poise and for a moment I battled with myself. I wanted to read it. I didn't want to read it.

Curiosity killed the cat.

I opened the pages and went to the table of contents. I found Bella's article near the back of the issue. The headline didn't surprise me.

**_"How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days."_**

**_By Isabella Swan_**

**_"Honesty is the best policy. Honesty sucks; honesty is needed in every relationship. I found that out the hard way. See, I met a guy, and I wasn't honest with him. I lied about almost everything. I used him and I ended hurting him and myself. Whoever said love hurts wasn't lying. Love hurts! I admit it because that is how I feel right now. I'm hurt not only because of what my guy did to me (and believe me, he did something to hurt me too,) but I'm hurt that's he's hurt. Isn't that irrational? I'm hurting because I hurt him? No, that's love for you. I realize now I never wanted to intentionally hurt him, but I ended up doing that anyway. Isn't it funny how we end doing all the wrong things in relationships? You know, things we vow we'd never do but we screwing this up anyways. I did awful things that I never would have considered doing, I did it all in ten days."_**

Her opening paragraph hit me it in a way I didn't think it would. She started talking about honesty and doing things we never thought we'd do. She wasn't writing for the reader's benefit so much as she was speaking to me. Crazy as it seemed, I knew Bella was speaking to me when she wrote this. As I continued reading, I felt guilty, sad, and then happy. She didn't elaborate on my bet, but alluded that I was lying to her too. She touched on our lack of honesty and advised the readers to never, ever be anyone but themselves.

**_"Pretending to be someone you're not will only lead to despair and heartache. Never lie about who you are. No matter how many flaws you think you may have, it doesn't matter. If they person you're with accepts you-flaws and all, then it doesn't matter. Just be straight up and be yourself. You'll be a lot happier."_**

I agreed with Bella. She gave sound advice, and I immediately thought about how different it would have been if we had been honest from the start. I shouldn't have made that bet. I know that now, and in retrospect, my dishonesty was far graver than Bella's. She just wanted me to dump her, and I tricked her into falling in love with me. Sure, I changed my mind and fell for her too, but I was such a douche bag! I kept reading till I lingered on the ending.

**_"I learned that love doesn't happen when you want it to happen. Love is an unrestricted and powerful force that no one is ever truly ready for. No matter how much we fight it, in the end we all succumb to it. We don't get to chose who we love, we just love."_**

She spoke of love. I wasn't some mistake that she wanted to forget. She fucking loved me still! And even though she had written that in our e-mails, it wasn't the same as seeing it here for all of America to see! She was fucking outstanding and I couldn't believe the length Bella would go to proclaim that she loved me. Seriously, how many guys can say that their girl has done something this ballsy and outstanding for them?

I loved her too. I still did, and I knew that maybe, just maybe, tonight would be our turning point. I quickly stuffed the magazine inside my bag, grabbed my sports coat, and keys, and bolted out of the office. While I drove home, I began to get excited and nervous about tonight.

Everyone knew I was seeing Bella tonight. My parents were happy because they wanted me to be happy, and Bella did make me happy. My siblings were sorry for what they had done, but I forgave them. They really didn't do anything. It was me who had messed things up. I didn't have to go along with Emmett's childish bet, but I did. And I had lived through the consequences.

Bella and I have been corresponding via e-mail for the past week or so. Our e-mails were good because it allowed us to clear a few things up without having to stand through the pain and tears if we had said those things face to face. We were both scared to face each other. E-mail was our best choice to talk without withstanding the pain. Eventually, we knew we had to see each other in the flesh. There were some things we couldn't write in e-mails.

When Bella wrote she was ready to talk I knew I had to come up with a plan. I was ready too, but I wanted this talk to go well. I didn't want us to talk and then leave. I didn't want to be away from her anymore. So I tried to think of a way that we could talk and still be comfortable to hopefully ease the tension. I thought back to all the dates we'd been on. As I looked back, I began to differentiate what was real and what was not. Our first date was real. I knew it. And once I understood that our first date was perfect, (minus me getting hit by a foul ball) I knew we had to do it again.

I sent Bella a ticket to tonight's game. Hopefully, she'd meet me there. I considered the option of picking her up like on our first date, but this wasn't an accurate re-enactment. She needed the option of running away tonight. It was just the polite thing to do, but a courtesy and she needed options because I knew there was a possibility that she'd chose to leave me again.

I arrived home to change my clothes out of my kakis and dress shirt. After I got ready, I made sure I had enough cash for food and anything else she might need. I knew Bella didn't exactly like it when I spent money on her, but I was the one who invited her out, I had the privilege of paying for everything. She didn't even have to pay for parking because the ticket I'd given her allowed her to park in the special parking area. I was thinking we could eat at the ball park, and then meet up somewhere else to talk. Hopefully my plans wouldn't backfire on us.

The game started at six. I wasn't absolutely sure Bella would be there. She'd gotten my flowers and ticket, I made sure she did, but she hadn't responded, which didn't give me any indication she'd meet me tonight. I guess that left something to the imagination. Maybe she was going for the element of surprise, or maybe she just wouldn't show.

I decided to meet her at the front entrance to our level of seats. That way, I'd see her first, and we wouldn't have to go through the awkward meeting of seeing each other in the ball park already seated. I was early, and I became more nervous by the minute. At first, I stood awkwardly in front, and then I moved to the side to lean against the wall, and then finally I started pacing around. I hated not knowing whether or not she was actually going to show up. If she didn't show up then what would I do? My inner freak out was interrupted by a voice that was hauntingly familiar and lovely at the same time.

"Hi, Edward."

I stopped pacing, and looked to my left. Standing before me was Bella dressed exactly the same way she had on our first date. She was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and her hair was in set in braided pigtails complete with green ribbons. I looked her over, and saw one new item. She had her purse over her shoulder and the light grey sweater I bought her from her first time here hanging there.

"You look very cute, Bella."

_Shit. I mentally face palmed myself. That sounded so dorky even to my ears!_

She gave me a small smile, "Thank you."

I breathed an inner sigh of relief. Thank God she didn't call me out on my cheesiness.

We stood there staring at each other neither one of us knowing what to do next.

"Do you…"

"Maybe we should…"

We spoke at the same time and laughed nervously.

"You first," she said.

"Do you want get something to eat?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I didn't eat dinner yet so food would be nice."

"Okay," I replied. "Let's go find something.'

Bella walked beside me. She was close but not too close. We were silent for a little while, and then I finally got the courage to say what I should've said earlier.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. This means a lot to me, so thank you."

She remained silent for a moment, and finally she responded, "You're welcome. But I should be thanking you for inviting me to come out tonight. The flowers and the ticket put a smile on my face. Thank you, Edward."

"It was really you who orchestrated this," I said. "You're the one who found me or rather my e-mail address, and chose to write to me. You took the first step."

"I was too afraid to call you. I thought you'd hang up on me or something," she replied.

"I wouldn't have answered it."

"Thanks for being honest."

"You're welcome," I said as I steered her to a line. "Hotdogs and burgers good for you?"

"With onion rings?" she asked smiling.

"If you want them."

"Yes, please."

I ordered the food, paid, and then Bella and I collected the food and cokes. We started walking back to the ball park, and when Bella stopped to tuck into the onion rings. I frowned at myself. This was awkward and we weren't talking and I didn't like that. Bella poked the onion rings back in the center of the box, and then began to walk again.

"This feels weird," I said trying to get us to talk and stating the obvious.

"I don't want it to," she replied. "Maybe we should call it a night…try something else."

"No!" I cried. "We can watch the game. I want you here; do you want to be here?"

"Yes."

"Then let's watch the game and we can go somewhere else to talk afterwards."

"That sounds like a good plan."

We found our seats, and for the first ten minutes or so, it was awkward. Neither of us were speaking much, but when Bella had ketchup on the corner of her mouth, I took out my phone and snapped a photo of her.

"Huh?" she said.

I reached out with a napkin and wiped her mouth. "Ketchup."

She made an embarrassed face. "Thanks."

I put the napkin in the box I had and took a sip of my coke. I was chugging it, when I felt Bella's light tap on my arm. I put my coke down and looked at her.

"Can I try something?" she asked.

"Sure."

Bella placed our boxes on the floor, and shifted in her seat. She was seated to my left, so she turned to her right and leaned forward. She was coming toward me, and I met her halfway.

Her lips were perfect like they always were against mine. I kissed her gently, trying to put the littlest amount of pressure on her. She kissed me back just as gently, and when we pulled back, she had this funny look on her face. Like she was remembering something; Bella rubbed her lips together and looked at me with her beautiful, brown orbs.

"I knew it," she said quietly. "I knew that if the chemistry was right between us…then it didn't matter. We can talk Edward, I know we need to, but I'm sorry and you're sorry, and this is right."

I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply, before she could respond, I drew back and said, "I can feel it Bella. This…whatever the hell this is between is…it's not going away. And I don't want it to. Bella, I'm so, sorry and I'll get into this again later… but for now let's just watch the game."

"I'll make sure you don't get hit with any foul balls," she teased. Bella moved around in her seat, she pulled the armrest up and leaned against me. This was what we were used to; the physical contact, the warmth and comfort of being with each other. Our whole relationship may have been built on lies, but there was always a strong physicality between us.

The game was good. The Mariners quickly took the lead, and Bella was still sitting with me. During the fifth inning, Bella asked for cotton candy. I went down to the vendor, and brought back the candy to Bella. I sat down while she tore open the bag. It was the color pink, and Bella stuffed her face, and then gave me some. This really was like our first date in many respects, but it was different too. I felt like I was rediscovering an old and new love. Bella was the same to me in some ways, but knowing what we did made this feel new. It was like I was just getting to know Bella again.

By the time we hit the seventh inning stretch, the Mariners were leading by a big margin. They'd end up winning unless the opposing team scored every single time they were up to bat, and that wasn't very likely judging by their performance so for in this game.

"Edward?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"Do you think we can head out now? I'm not very interested in the game anymore."

I knew what she was really saying. She was asking to leave so we could talk.

"Yeah, sure. Where would you like to go?"

"My place?" she suggested.

"I'll follow you."

We left the ball park, and walked down to the parking lot. Bella went into her car; I got settled behind the wheel of the Volvo. It didn't take us that long to get back to her place. I followed her inside, and up the elevator to her apartment.

"You think they won?" she asked making small talk.

_And cue the awkward small talk._

"Probably," I answered. "It didn't look good for the other team."

"I hope they win. It would be a shame if they lost during the last few innings."

"It happens."

She opened her door, and we walked inside. "Do you want some iced tea or something?"

_Or something._

"Iced tea is fine, thanks."

"Henry!" Bella yelled. "We're here!"

Henry!

I looked to Bella and she had this shit eating grin on her face. There was a little bark, and then I saw him. He was in front of me pawing at me and yelping.

"Pick him up!"

I bet down, and picked him like Bella told me to do. He looked the same as I'd seen him a few weeks ago.

"Hey, buddy."

He licked at my face, and I laughed as I tried to hold him at arms length.

"I missed you too, you little fur ball."

I sat down at the table still holding Henry, when Bella presented two glasses of iced tea.

"I told you he missed you," she said, reaching out to pet Henry on the head. "We both did."

Looking up at her, I gave her a wan smile. "I missed you guys too."

She sat down beside me, and patted Henry again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know how to start this conversation, so I'll just take the plunge and say it. I am very, very sorry for what I did to you. I realize making that bet was childish and stupid. I know saying I never meant to hurt you doesn't help, but that is the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you because I never intended to fall for you and have you find out. That sounds awful too, but that's really how I was thinking. You were never supposed to know, and we were never going to last. But like you said, things changed. I fell for you like you fell for me. And despite everything we wanted to do, we gave in and decided to love each other. I know I can't erase what I've done, but I can try to make things better right now."

I didn't intend to make a speech. But the words flew easily from my lips, and that was all I had to say. It was her turn now.

Bella took a sip of iced tea and reached out for Henry.

"I was telling the truth. Henry and I did miss you a lot. The past few weeks have been an experience to say the least. I hurt you, you hurt me, we both lied but for different reasons. I admit that article was stupid and I shouldn't have put you through that, and I accept your apology because I believe you're sincere and I am too. I love you, Edward, and I'm willing to put this behind us, if we can just start over and move forward. I don't want to fight, and I don't want to keep explaining what was real and what wasn't and what we were supposed to do…we already know what happened, and we already can distinguish what was real and what wasn't…and for the most part it was real. We really did love each other…we do love each othe,r and I'm tired of lingering on this…I just want you and Henry to be with me."

She put Henry on the floor and he scampered off.

"I'll never lie to you again," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I'll never lie to you either. Can you…do you forgive me?"

"I think I forgave you the moment I saw you at the ball park."

"I'm sorry for leaving you in California."

"I'm sorry for not chasing you until you told me to."

"Come here," I said, beckoning her with my fingers.

"I'm not Henry," she said chuckling.

She leaned toward me, and I smiled at her as I reached with my right had to tug on her pigtails.

"I like these," I said. "I'm going to kiss you." I lifted her chin and placed my lips on hers. This time it wasn't soft or light, I kissed her deeply letting her know how sorry I was and how much I loved her. She moved so that she ended up straddling me on my lap, and when she sat down she moved back to look at me.

"I love you, Edward."

I rested my hands on her hips and squeezed her. "I love you too, Bella."

She kissed me one more time, and then rested on my lap.

"You know it's kind of funny…if you really think about it," she said smiling. "Look at it this way-you were trying to win a bet and I was trying to write an article. We both did some fucked up stuff, and we're sorry about it, but it is kind of funny."

I thought about what she said. Yes, I could see the irony of it all. I definitely could see how funny this looked. She was right, and although it did hurt, there was something blatantly humorous to all this.

"Okay, I can see how this would be funny, but it shouldn't be!" I said laughing. I couldn't help myself. If she was okay with everything, then so was I. I didn't want to fight anymore either. And I didn't want to waste time feeling guilty or sad over anything, not when we could be doing more important things like making up, kissing, and being together again.

"You're laughing!" she said poking me in the chest.

"Only because you're laughing. By the way, I read the article."

"I'm glad you did, and I know we're passed the apologies but there is something I'd like to clarify," she said looking serious.

"Okay," I said trying to be serious, but her pigtails were distracting me. I'd always been a big fan of her hair. I loved playing with it between my fingers. Tonight, the pigtails looked cute, but I kind of wanted to yank them out and run my hands through her hair.

"The one thing I did…that I normally don't do is crashing boy's night. I would never, ever crash your boy's night! I think having a boy's night is really important because I really enjoy my girly time with my friends. It's not that I enjoy partying and doing girly stuff, but it's the whole talking and venting that I love, you know? We all need friends and people to hear us bitch every now and then. That's what friends do and I won't crash your boy's night again. I promise!"

"Bella," I said laughing. "I know you'd never crash boy's night. I kind of figured things out for myself. You fucking hot that night…I'll admit that. That was the main reason why I agreed to let you stay."

"I looked hot?"

I shifted her on my lap so that she was planted firmly above my cock. "You feel that?"

"Yeah," she said looking at me without shame. "You're packing something in there."

"I got hard just remembering you in those jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. And I also think it's the pigtails."

"What?" she asked bursting out in laughter. "Are you insane?"

"I love your hair," I said. "And I was saying I find you hot especially in the leather jacket."

"Really?" she said grinning. "Hmmm, maybe I'll wear the leather jacket again…but just the leather jacket."

"Shit, Bella!"

"You want me to help you out there?"

_Damn. My girl was fucking amazing! _

But I didn't want to jump into the sexual aspect of our relationship that quickly. We had just gotten back together, cleared the air, and said I love you. Now wasn't the time to give into our sexual desires.

"No, it'll pass."

_Stupid shit. It will not pass that quickly._

She looked skeptical. "Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind. I kind of really want to."

_Oh shit. She was practically begging me to let her get me off. I should just give in, right?_

I had to ask again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

_Oh fuck it._

"Okay," I finally gave in.

Bella gleamed at me, and winked. "Good choice, baby."

She kissed me once, twice, three times before she wound her hands behind my neck and grasped me tightly, pulling me toward her for better access. When I felt her tongue probing my lips apart I all but let her in. She was amazing, and this was surreal. Maybe we were going a little too fast.

_Yeah, right!_

Bella slowly moved her hands down my neck, to my arms, and further down where they finally rested atop my belt buckle. She was fantastic; she never once stopped kissing me, and all I really had to do was kiss her back and sit there.

She unbuckled my belt fast, and then she delved right into my pants. Seriously, there was no gentle foreplay or tentative touching. She fucking went right in and passed my boxers and fucking squeezed me tightly.

"Shit!" I gasped out. That fucking hurt. I was hard and she fucking squeezed me. "Bella, be gentle please."

She gave me an apologetic smile. "Of course, baby."

Bella released me and then kissed me on the lips before promptly getting off of me.

What?

"Bella?" I said in bewilderment.

She gave me a mischievous look. "That's for making the bet."

My mouth hung open in shock. I looked at her, and she was laughing.

"You've got a little problem there, Edward," she taunted looking at my dick, then back at my eyes.

I looked down at my dick still hanging out. She hadn't put me back in.

_Fucking tease._

I pulled my boxers and jeans back on but took off my belt and laid it on the table.

"I wouldn't call it little, Bella."

She smirked. "Eh, I've seen bigger."

That did it. I lunged for her, and ended up picking her up over my shoulder, carrying her to the couch. She laughed and squealed, but when I laid her on the couch, she looked up at me with her beautiful, brown eyes and grinned.

"I love you."

I rested on my knees and kissed her. "I love you too. Now please tell me you're going to finish what you started."

She giggled but sat up and went to work on me again.

That night was the best make up I'd ever had. It was fun because Bella made it fun. She teased me, played me, and worked me so much I thought I would explode. It was torture and perfection. By the time she fell asleep, it was well past midnight. I had curled up on my side, sleeping on the couch with only a blanket covering our warm, satiated bodies.

Yeah, we didn't even make it to the bed. But I wasn't complaining. I had Bella back, and she had me for as long as she wanted. Perhaps we needed to do all those crazy fucked up things to each other to get to this point.

On her couch sleeping. Together.

* * *

A/N: You didn't think the heartache and drama would last that long, did you? This story is fluff!

Check out the banner for this story. Look for it on my profile. Moonlit-wishes made it, and it is fab. Thank you to her!

Till next time.

Tina


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Duplicity and Love  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Can you fall in love in 10 days? Can you push someone to the edge of insanity in 10 days? Edward is a bachelor risking fifty grand on the line and Bella is a writer for a prominent woman's magazine. Loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. AU, AH, & OOC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: I love the movie and thought it could be fun to write the Twilight AH version of it.

A/N: Also, a very big THANK YOU to **Riss-uscmam **who beta'd this chapter; she worked on this despite her crazy week.

* * *

Chapter 21

Epilogue

Bella POV

"I'll have wheat toast, a strawberry-banana smoothie and a side of fruit."

"I would like scrambled eggs, French toast, and a side of bacon strips and orange juice too."

"Blueberry pancakes, white toast, sausage, and a cappuccino please."

Jessica, Angela, and I were having brunch. It was Sunday and neither of them was working today. I decided to go out to brunch with them because it had been so long since the three of us had hung out. They still worked at Poise and that was fine by me. They respected my decision to leave, and they even tried to help me find another job.

"So how are things with Edward?" Jessica asked as soon as our waiter left.

"Fabulous," I sighed. I hated being one of those girls who sighed in contentment whenever she spoke of her boyfriend. I hated clichés, but I found out Edward and I succumbed to the romantic clichés. For instance, we call each other 'sweetheart' and 'baby.' I'm Edward's sweetheart and he's my baby. Yes, it's cute, and I love it.

"Fabulous is good," Angela said smiling. "You guys have gone out ever day since you made up, right?"

I know that's a lot. Seeing the same person every single day should get boring or tiring, but with Edward it never did. I always wanted to see him, and I was just glad he wanted to see me too.

"We have," I said in a small voice. I didn't want them to tease me. For so long, I'd tease Angela about Ben and Jessica about whoever she was seeing at the time.

"Bella, that's great! You guys are crazy for each other!" Jessica gushed. She was the ultra romantic out of the three of us. Angela has been with Ben for a long time, and she wasn't even bothered about marriage or taking the next step. She was fine with how things were and if they progressed then she'd go with it. Jessica on the other hand, fell in love quickly. Even more quickly than me and Edward had fallen.

Our waiter came back with our drinks. Strawberry-banana smoothie for Angela, orange juice for me, and the cappuccino for Jessica.

I picked up my orange juice and drowned half of it. I was really thirsty and the juice here was great-not too pulpy and not too plain.

"Save some room for the food, Bella," Angela teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm thirsty."

She laughed. "Whatever. So, Thanksgiving is coming. What are your plans?"

Smiling, "I'm spending it with Edward and his family. He invited me. Esme invited me too, but this time Edward beat her to it."

"Awww!" Jessica sighed. "That's so awesome! The family likes you?"

"They do. Esme and Alice especially, but everyone has been really nice."

"Even that bitch Rosalie?"

"Angie!" I admonished.

Jessica's white toast and Angela's wheat toast arrived. The waiter brought out jam and butter and I readily took a piece of Jessica's toast.

"What?" Angela said innocently. "She was a bitch to you."

That was true. But I'm a firm believer in second chances, and I gave the Cullens a second chance.

"Rosalie and I have come to an understanding."

"She apologized?" Angela asked not believing me at all.

"As a matter of fact she did," I said defending Rosalie. "More or less…not in so many words, but she acknowledged she was being a bitch to me."

"What did she say?"

_"I owe you an apology Bella. I'm not one to admit that I was wrong, but when I'm wrong, and I know that I'm wrong, I have to rectify it. I was a total bitch to you, and you didn't deserve that. I mean, even though you lied to my brother and made him all kinds of insane, I shouldn't have spoken to you harshly and I hope you can put this behind us, because Edward really likes you and he would never forgive me if I didn't say sorry to you."_

_I was stunned. I had never received an apology quite like that, but it was Rosalie and it worked for her and me._

_"I accept your apology, Rosalie. And I'd like to apologize also. I not only lied to Edward, I lied to all of you. And even though you found out, I never should have done any of that to you guys. I'm sorry, and I'd like to put this stuff behind us too."_

_"Good." She walked away from me and we left it at that._

_I did apologize to every member of Edward's family. Esme and Alice were the easiest because they had sought me out first. The three of us ended up going to lunch one day, and we all bonded over ice cream._

_Emmett and Jasper were easier to handle than I thought._

_"I'm sorry for doing all that stuff. It was a job, and I didn't think I'd get so involved with Edward, and I really didn't think I'd meet you guys. I'm sorry for lying."_

_"Bella, I'm sorry too," Jasper said solemnly. "I knew about the bet, and I didn't say anything. I was really thinking Edward should tell you…but I guess things worked out in the end. I'm sorry."_

_"It wasn't your place to tell me," I said agreeing with him. "I had to hear it from Edward. And thank you for being sorry."_

_He smiled and that made me less nervous. "You're forgiven. Am I?"_

_"Of course."_

_Emmett shuffled his feet bashfully; he cleared his throat and said, "Gosh! I'm sorry Bella! When Eddie and I made that bet we weren't thinking about you! I've done some pretty messed up shit but this one takes the cake. Listen, I'm sorry for making the bet with him. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I know, I know, that doesn't mean anything, but I am sorry. I like you. You're good for Eddie. I hope we can be friends."_

_I couldn't stay mad at him. To be honest I was never mad at him. I was only mad at Edward._

_"I like you too, Emmett. Thank you for apologizing. And yeah, we can be friends."_

_He gave me a big grin and an even bigger hug._

_Apologizing to Carlisle went well too. He just gave me a hug and all was forgotten. Like Esme, Carlisle accepted me and Edward and our foolishness. I guess being parents made you more compassionate._

After I relayed my apologies, Jess and Angie shared their news.

Angie reported that Poise had a new How To girl. She was a young girl and she was having fun with the column. More power to her. That was a tough column to write for.

Jess got back together with Mike. He begged, groveled, and in the end, Jess took him back. It wasn't so much him begging and her giving in. He just needed time to adjust to Jess's affections. They were a work in progress.

Our food was delicious and I ate all my French toast. Just when our check came, I decided to reveal my really good news.

"Guess who's the new Charity Event's writer for Seattle Met magazine?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they screamed.

"Shut up! You did not just get a job!"

I smiled proudly. "Hell yeah, I did! Actually, they offered. The article I wrote about Balliamo's performance benefit really garnered attention, and well, I did send in my resume, but I didn't think they'd actually offer me a job."

"Charity event?"

"Yeah, it's not How To, but I'd get to cover local charities and write a review and help all sorts of causes get more attention. If my article did that for Edward and Esme just imagine what I could do for other charities? I know it isn't Newsweek, but I can't leave Seattle. I have too much going for me."

"Oh, Bella," Angela breathed as she rubbed my arm. "I think it's great! And if you're happy, then we are too."

"I'm happy," I said meaning it. I was happy for a lot of reasons.

"Congratulations, Bella!"

We ended our brunch going in different directions. Angela had plans with Ben. Jessica was going to visit her parents, and I was going to Edward's.

I arrived at Edward's place at two. As soon as I knocked on his door, I heard Henry barking. I smiled to myself; Henry moved back with Edward. I was sort of sad to see him leave my apartment, but I knew it was better for him if he was Edward. And Edward was more than willing to take Henry back in.

Edward opened the door, holding Henry in his arms. I gave Edward a peck on his lips, and reached out for Henry.

"Hey, baby!" I cooed to Henry. I couldn't help that either. I baby talked to the dog. I was guilty of being an irrational pet owner. Oh well, at least I wasn't like Paris Hilton who totted around her little dog in her purse. Henry had his owner carrier. Okay, so maybe I was Paris Hilton in that respect, but I didn't take Henry out often.

"How was your brunch?" Edward asked walking back to me. He had just closed the door.

"It was nice. We ate, and caught up. And now I'm spending the day with my two favorite men." I let Henry go, and he scampered off to another room.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Edward murmured as he bent down to give me a proper kiss. He hated it when I only pecked his lips. I liked it though, it left him wanting more.

He tilted my face upward, and pressed his lips firmly on mine. It was a weird angle because he was sort of standing behind me, and I was turning my head to the right, but despite the angle, the kiss was amazing. It always was with him. Edward slowed things down, and gave me one last gentle kiss square on my lips.

"You want to just hang out here?"

"And take Henry out?" I asked hopefully. I secretly loved walking him especially now that Edward walked with us.

"Yeah."

"Okay!" I cried happily. A lazy Sunday with Edward was not a bad idea. Not at all.

Edward and I cuddled on the couch. He put the stereo on and Frank Sinatra surrounded us.

"Are you excited about working for the magazine?"

I thought about it. I was really excited. Sure, it wasn't my dream job, but it was something I liked and was excited about. A part of me asked if I was copping out. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt working at Seattle Met was right. I was still in Seattle with Edward. And okay, I never wanted to be one of those girls who centered their lives around their boyfriends, but this thing with Edward was different. We may not have been together for a long time, but we could be. I never felt this much emotion toward another guy. I was seriously considering that Edward could be 'The One.' That shit was serious and I felt good with my work choice and with Edward.

"I am," I answered sincerely. "They liked my article on Balliamo and I'm really excited to cover more causes and charities that need the attention. I feel with this job…I'm providing some good advice and that you know I'm somehow helping people to pick up the phone and volunteer. That's pretty cool isn't it?"

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool too. I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?"

"Yeah," he said lacing our fingers together. "You took a big step when you quit Poise. And you changed your mind of where you wanted to work. I know you could write from anywhere, but you taking this job…it's really cool and I think it could be good for you."

I reached up and hugged him. "I had a lot going for me here. I couldn't say no."

"I'm glad you didn't say no. Because then who knows where you would spend Thanksgiving?"

I laughed. "You just want me to taste your famous pumpkin pie."

"It's not famous. But it is pretty fucking good."

"I can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with you."

Thanksgiving was a happy affair. Now that Edward's family and I were cool, I felt like I could just be myself and relax. I wasn't crazy or neurotic and they knew that, which was good.

Edward made his pie at his place, so when he picked me up; he made me hold the pies on my lap. They were still warm form the oven and they smelled delicious.

When we arrived at Edward's childhood home, I smiled at all the pictures of Edward and the twins. I'd only been here one other time and that was when I was apologizing to Edward's family, and I didn't even stay long enough to peruse the house. Esme and Edward gave me the tour. Well, Esme gave me the tour, Edward only tagged along to stop any potential embarrassing stories Esme may have shared.

"You were a cute baby."

"Like you haven't already seen those pictures," he hissed. "Family album remember?"

"Oh yeah! You still have that?"

"Yeah."

Laughing, "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Huh." I clicked my tongue. "Guess you can't wait to marry me and have babies."

He choked on his water.

"I'm kidding, Edward. I'm not crazy, okay?"

"I know!" he said offensively.

"What are you two arguing about?" Emmett said passing us the salad.

"Nothing," we mumbled back.

"Yeah, right!"

"Leave them alone," Rosalie said slapping Emmett on the arm.

I looked around the table and marveled at how well we got along. Edward and I had only been dating again for a few weeks. We tried to keep things casual, but that notion faded quickly. Simply put, we were crazy about each other. Sure, we had boundaries. He spent plenty of time with the guys, and I spent time with the girls. I also formed friendships with Esme, Alice, and even Rosalie. Okay, I wouldn't call me and Rosalie friends, but we weren't enemies and she and I co-existed whenever we were together.

Although Edward and I were serious, we still wanted to take things slow, and have fun. Neither one of us were looking to get married and have kids yet. No, we'd leave that to Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie had another sonogram, and found out that she was having one baby. Emmett was really happy about that, but I'm sure he would have been really happy no matter how many babies Rosalie ended up carrying.

"What are you thankful for?"

That was the big question.

I had a lot of things to be thankful for.

I was thankful for Poise. Yes, I know. But I had to be! If I didn't take on that bogus article, I would have never been at that club and wouldn't have met Edward. I owed Poise that credit. I was also thankful for Edward. He may have screwed things up too, but he was the man for me. I melted into a puddle of goo whenever I saw him. He was such a sweet and sexy guy. Yeah, don't think I would've let his physical beauty go aside. He was attractive and I wasn't above giving him compliments. I was thankful for getting another job. Everyone hated being jobless, and in this economy, it sucked even more.

"I'm thankful for family and for Bella."

There might have been a collective sigh from Esme and Alice.

Edward rolled his eyes, but gave me a kiss to let me know he meant what he said.

"I'm thankful for the past few months. And I'm thankful for Edward too."

Edward held my hand under the table and squeezed.

"Are you thankful for everything in the past few months?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I answered seriously. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said smiling. "This will be quite the story to tell the kids."

"What kids?" I teased. "We're telling this story to your niece or nephew first."

"Good idea. We should test drive the story out on the niece or nephew first. That way, we can omit stuff for when our kids arrive."

"Oh, Eddie! You're so silly. I'm not having your kids for a long time!"

He grinned. "So does that you are planning on having my kids?"

Goodness. I walked straight into that one.

"I'm an old fashioned gal," I teased. "Marriage first, then we'll talk babies."

"Old fashioned, my ass," he muttered.

I smirked at him. I was only teasing him. And he was right-I wasn't old fashioned. If I was, I wouldn't have an intimate relationship.

We weren't ready for babies and all those big responsibilities yet, and we weren't stressing about it. But it was fun teasing each other, and okay, thinking about it wasn't so bad either.

And in all honesty, having a little baby that looked like Edward wasn't a bad idea. But that would come later. Way, way later.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Eddie."

He groaned and I high-fived Emmett.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the end. This story wasn't about a forever type of love...it was about love in general and dating. I took them as far as I wanted them to go. I know this may not read as an epilogue, but just re-read it 2x and you'll see that it is the end. Also, not all epilogues end in marriages and babies. Like a movie, I'll leave it up to your imagination. :)

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to my betas who worked on this: staceygirl (who worked on the first part of the story) and to riss (who helped me finish this) they both helped me a lot with this story, so thank you!

Till next time.

Tina


End file.
